Retrouver le bonheur
by Terumomo
Summary: Kyo et Tohru sortent ensembles, mais celle-ci à un comportement suspect. Comment Kyo réagira-t-il quand il découvrira qu'elle le trompe à son travail ? Comment sortir le jeune homme de la colère dans laquelle il s'est enfermé ? Momiji va tenter de l'aider
1. Chapter 1

Coucou !

Et voilà je suis de retour avec une nouvelle histoire sur Fruits Basket. Cette fois-ci il s'agit d'une fic à chapitre. Je ne sais pas encore la longueur qu'elle aura puisque je ne connait pas encore la fin. J'écris cette fic comme elle vient, au gré de mon inspiration.

Je l'ai classée dans la catégorie M puisqu'il y aura un ou des lemon par la suite. Mais c'est pas pour tout de suite.

Je continu toujours dans mes couples assez rares, puisqu'ici il s'agit d'un Kyo x Momiji. Pour ma part, je trouve que c'est un couple assez bien assorti. Ce n'est peut-être pas de l'avis de tout le monde, mais bon, chacun ses opinions.

Donc voilà je vous laisse savourer ce premier chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Retrouver le bonheur

Chapitre 1 : Rupture

Kyo était en chemin vers le travail de Tohru. Comme depuis plus d'un an, il irait l'attendre à la fin de celui-ci. Après le lycée, ils avaient continués tous les deux à se voir et entretenir une relation amoureuse. Tohru avait, comme elle le prévoyait depuis le début, arrêtée ses études. Elle était donc entrée dans la vie active et avait trouvé un emploi de femme de ménage dans une grande société. Bien sûr, ce n'était que temporaire, faute de mieux. Kyo, lui avait continué ses études. Cela avait suscité l'étonnement de tout le monde. Vu son caractère chacun pensait qu'il allait arrêter et reprendre la succession du dojo de son père. Mais au lieu de ça il avait annoncé qu'il comptait entrer à l'université. En fait, la raison était qu'il voulait étudier avant de rependre la succession de son père qui n'aurait de toute manière lieu que dans quelques années. Pendant le temps que dureraient ses études, il continuerait de vivre chez Shiguré. Même si cela l'embêtait plus qu'autre chose. Tohru aussi habitait toujours chez Shiguré, le temps de pouvoir récolter assez d'argent pour ce payer elle-même un logement. Quant à Yuki, il allait partir l'année prochaine dans un studio qu'il louerait avec son petit ami.

Il s'arrêta devant un grand immeuble abritant des bureaux de diverses sociétés. Il était en avance puisque son cours de fin d'après-midi avait été annulé. Jugeant les dix minutes qu'il avait attendre, il se posa sur l'une des barrières. Il put admirer les lumières de la ville s'illuminer sous le ciel noir de l'hiver. Il pu bientôt voir Tohru arriver toute guillerette comme à son habitude lorsqu'elle sortait du travail. Mais étrangement se sourire se fana lorsqu'elle arriva face à lui.

- Bonsoir Kyo, dit-elle en déposant un petit baiser sur ses lèvres.

Voilà comment ça ce passait depuis deux jours. Il venait la cherché et à chaque fois elle semblait ennuyée de le voir.

- Salut, répondit-il simplement en se mettant en marche.

Le chemin du retour fut silencieux. Tous ses silences commençaient à peser lourd sur les épaules de Kyo. Quelque chose n'allait pas ses derniers temps. Tohru s'éloignaient de lui et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait essayé d'aborder le sujet mais elle l'avait éludé d'un simple sourire. Sa patience avait atteint ses limites et il n'allait pas tarder à exploser si elle ne lui expliquait pas une bonne fois pour toute de quoi il en retournait.

Dès qu'ils pénétrèrent dans l'entrée, Kyo savait que l'ambiance allait lui taper sur les nerfs. A peine avait-t-il ouvert la porte qu'une boule de poiles jaune sauta au cou de Tohru dans un crie de joie.

- Tohru !!!

- Bonsoir Momiji, dit-elle en réceptionnant comme elle le put le jeune homme.

- Eh le nain. Arrête de la coller.

- Ah tu es là aussi Kyo, dit innocemment le petit blond.

- Ben voyons, comme si t'avais pas remarqué. Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- On mange ici ce soir.

- Et on dort ici.

- Et voila le deuxième luron, soupira Kyo en sentant la migraine poindre. Comme s'il n'avait pas assez de problèmes avec le comportement suspect de Tohru. Voila maintenant qu'il fallait qu'il passe la soirée avec ses deux cousins.

- Oh ! Mais voilà nos deux tourtereaux qui montrent le bout de leur nez ! S'écria Shiguré. Alors vous n'avez pas fait trop de bêtises sur la route ?

Là, ça devenait beaucoup trop bruyant. Quel besoin avait toujours Shiguré de crier ? Pour échapper à tout ce vacarme, il fallait qu'il s'éloigne au plus vite.

- Je monte, dit-il au cas où quelqu'un l'aurait écouté.

Finalement personne ne fit attention au départ du jeune homme. Il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, il affectionnait le calme et la solitude. Au moins il pouvait dormir en paix. Son endroit préféré était sans conteste le toit. En été il pouvait profiter du soleil sur son visage et en hiver, la fraîcheur du temps lui revigorait le corps. Mais aujourd'hui il n'aspirait qu'à son lit douillet. Enchaîner l'université et ses cours ennuyant puis l'entraînement au dojo le fatiguait. Pénétrant dans sa chambre, il s'affala directement sur son lit après avoir retirer sa veste. Il pouvait entendre en bas le ramdam qui y régnait et était bien content de pouvoir y échapper. Son esprit le ramena bien vite à sa préoccupation première. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment concernant Tohru. Il faudrait qu'il aille vérifier à son travail pour en être sûr mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'allait pas aimer. Sur cette dernière réflexion, il s'endormit.

* * *

Au même moment en bas, tout le monde s'affairait dans la cuisine, à part Shiguré qui était parti dans son bureau, prétextant un travail qu'il n'avait pas fini pour échapper à la corvée du dîner.

- Alors, que voulez-vous pour le dîner ? Demanda Tohru.

- Bœuf au gingembre.

Au moins ce n'était jamais difficile de contenter Hatsuharu, il demandait toujours la même chose quand il venait. Heureusement que Tohru gardait toujours dans le frigo quelques belles pièces de bœuf en prévision.

- Très bien.

- Ouais ! Je vais t'aider Tohru ! Dit Momiji en sautillant partout.

Au bout d'une demie heure de préparation tout était au feu. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre que ça cuise.

- Dites-moi les garçons, pourquoi avez-vous décidés de rester ici ce soir ?

- Ben Yuki n'est pas là aujourd'hui alors pour une fois qu'on peu sortir de a résidence principale, on a sauté sur l'occasion. Et puis avec Shiguré, on ne s'embête jamais.

- J'ai une revanche à prendre sur Kyo.

Après avoir dit cela Hatsuharu chercha des yeux le jeune homme à la chevelure chatoyante. Il ne l'avait pas vu disparaître et ne remarqua son absence qu'à ce moment là.

- Il est où ?

- C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas là. Je pensais qu'il était en train de bouder devant la télé, dit Tohru ne semblant pas plus incommodée que ça par son absence. Il réapparaîtra au moment de passer à table.

La réponse de Tohru fit tilt dans l'esprit de Momiji. Elle avait changée. Tohru aurait normalement du s'inquiéter que Kyo ne soit pas là. Comme à son habitude, elle aurait du partir à sa recherche l'air inquiet. Mais cette fois-ci, rien. Momiji se tourna vers Hatsuharu qui s'était attablé et le regardait d'un œil morne, son menton posé sur sa main. Il ne semblait pas non plus préoccupé par l'absence du roux. Venant de sa part c'était habituel.

- Je vais le chercher, annonça-t-il joyeusement en sautant sur ses jambes.

Contrairement aux autres, il avait bien entendu Kyo dire qu'il montait au milieu du brouhaha incessant. Il se doutait donc qu'il était soit dans sa chambre, soit sur le toit. Il alla d'abord au plus près. Il espérait fortement qu'il ne soit pas sur le toit. Il n'aimait pas vraiment la hauteur. Arrivant d'un pas léger à destination, il frappa à la porte mais ne reçu aucune réponse. Il entra en s'attendant à recevoir une des insultes dont Kyo avait le secret, si bien sûr il était présent. Et il y était bien, sauf qu'il n'aurait pas pu répondre étant donné qu'il dormait du sommeil du juste. Il sourit en pensant à la manière de la réveiller la plus drôle qui soit. Il s'approcha doucement sur la pointe des pieds et s'apprêta à commettre son méfait quand il s'arrêta au pied du lit, son geste en suspend. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de voir Kyo dormir. En général celui-ci dormait d'un œil comme un animal à l'affût. Il fallait dire qu'il renvoyait une impression totalement différente à l'heure actuelle de celle qu'il donnait habituellement quand il était réveillé. Son visage était détendu, ses sourcils n'étaient pas froncés et lui donnait donc un aspect plus serein. Bizarrement cette vision troubla Momiji qui en oublia même la raison de sa présence dans cette chambre. Il se contenta de fixer Kyo jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ouvre les yeux, sentant probablement la présence de quelqu'un.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ? Demanda-t-il en ce mettant en position assise.

- Ben j'étais venu voir ce que tu faisais, répondit-il en sautant sur le lit aux pieds de Kyo.

- Descends de là. Maintenant que tu m'as vu et que tu m'as réveillé, t'es content ?

- Hum, pas tout à fait, répondit le blond en pausant un doigt sur son menton. Dis, tu me laisses dormir dans ta chambre cette nuit ?

- Et puis quoi encore ! T'as qu'à dormir avec Haru !

- Mais je veux dormir avec toi Kyoooo !

- Pas question ! T'es vraiment trop chiant !

Il finit par ce lever, se dégageant de Momiji qui s'était quasiment assis sur ses pieds. Il s'assit ensuite derrière son bureau et sortit ses cahiers de son sac.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Mais devoirs. Et j'aimerais être tranquille.

- Waouh, on ne croirait pas comme ça mais tu es plutôt studieux, siffla Momiji en se penchant pour dessus son épaule pour voir ce qu'il faisait.

- Dis donc le mioche, je t'ai dis de sortir.

- Sois pas méchant. En plus je suis en dernière année de lycée.

- Ça ne change rien au fait que tu comportes comme un mioche. Rah vas donc embêter Tohru ou je ne sais qui en bas. Moi, j'ai du boulot.

Soudainement Momiji redevint sérieux et fixa son regard sur la photo présente sur le bureau. Une photo qui représentait Kyo et Tohru ensemble et qui ne semblait pas très ancienne puisqu'ils étaient l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Il fit quelques pas en arrière, mettant un peu d'espace entre eux.

- Dis Kyo, ça va bien avec Tohru ?

Le dos du roux tressauta à la question mais rien d'autre ne marqua son trouble.

- Pourquoi tu me pauses cette question ? Demanda-t-il sans se retourner.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais il y a quelque chose de bizarre dans son comportement je trouve. Alors je me demandais si tu n'avais pas fait quelque chose.

- Je n'ai rien fait. Et puis ce ne sont pas tes oignons. Maintenant fiche le camp si tu ne veux pas que je te botte les fesses.

- Si tu fais ça, je cris après Haru pour qu'il vienne s'amuser avec toi.

- Qu'il se ramène. Je le mets toujours au tapis de toute manière. Maintenant le nain, tu vas me faire le plaisir de dégager le plancher !

Sur cette dernière phrase Kyo se retourna l'air furieux. S'il ne voulait pas se prendre l'habituel coup de poing sur la tête qu'il recevait pour ses bêtises, il avait plutôt intérêt à ne plus trop discuter. Il lui offrit donc son plus beau sourire avant de sautiller jusqu'à la porte. Avant de fermer la porte il le rappela quand même.

- Ne fais pas trop fonctionner ta grosse tête, on va bientôt passer à table.

Momiji partit vite avant que Kyo ne trouve quoique ce soit à répondre.

Kyo soupira quand enfin, il fut seul. Pourquoi ce lapin survolté venait toujours le déranger jusque dans sa chambre ? S'il montait ici c'était pour être tranquille pas pour qu'on vienne lui sauter dessus ou le questionner sur des sujets dont il n'avait aucunement envie de parler. En plus le mioche avait mit le doigt sur un point sensible. Mine de rien, il était plutôt observateur. Cette situation avait assez durée. Du lendemain, il allait comprendre ce qu'il se passait avec Tohru. N'arrivant plus à trouver de concentration, il rangea ses cahiers et sortit de sa chambre pour rejoindre le salon.

* * *

C'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour comprendre ce qui clochait. Même s'il était du genre direct, il ne se voyait pas demander à Tohru si elle le trompait. Car oui, c'était la conclusion à laquelle il était arrivé. Pourquoi sortirait-elle de son travail avec un tel sourire et qu'elle tirait la tronche en le voyant sinon ? Voilà pourquoi il avait séché ses cours de l'après-midi pour se rendre à son travail. Il comptait l'espionner et découvrir qui était cet autre gars. Si il existait vraiment, celui-ci allait passer un salle quart d'heure.

C'est dans cet optique qu'il entra dans l'immeuble. Il n'eut pas à chercher beaucoup Tohru puisqu'elle venait de commencer son service et sortait donc du local du personnel. Durant plusieurs heures il la suivit sans que rien de suspect ne se passe. La patience n'était pas l'un de ses atouts mais cette fois-ci, il était prêt à attendre des heures voire même toute une journée s'il découvrait le fin mot de l'histoire. Il devait être dans les cinq heures quand enfin Tohru abandonna son ménage pour ce diriger vers un recoin du couloir dans lequel elle faisait les bureaux. La suivant discrètement, il la vit s'arrêter devant un homme jeune en costume. Visiblement ça devait être un jeune cadre de l'entreprise. Ses soupçons se confirmèrent lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa vigoureusement. Ni une ni deux Kyo vit rouge et sortit de sa cachette, se postant bien en face du couple, de façon à ce que l'homme face à lui voit bien son regard meurtrier. Celui-ci se détourna de Tohru, surpris.

- Que faites-vous là ? Demanda-t-il.

Surprise, la jeune femme se retourna et tressaillie en voyant Kyo en face d'elle qui contenait très mal sa colère. Elle prit peur et ce colla d'autant plus à l'homme derrière elle.

- Je vois que tu t'amuses bien dans mon dos, dit Kyo tremblant de rage.

- Laisse-moi t'expliquer…

- Que veux-tu expliquer. Y'a rien à expliquer ! T'étais bien en train d'embrasser ce gars, non !

- Ainsi donc, tu es le petit ami de Tohru, dit l'homme d'un air plutôt hautain. Ça ne m'étonne pas qu'elle ait besoin d'autre chose. Tu es peut-être bien bâti mais tu n'es ni plu ni moins qu'un gamin.

- Tu me piques ma copine et tu te permets de la ramener !

Une aura meurtrière entoura Kyo à cet instant. Ce mec osait lui adresser la parole alors qu'il avait séduit Tohru. Et en plus il se moquait de lui sans vergogne. Le cadre allait encore une fois lui adresser la parole mais il fut coupé dans son élan par un crochet du droit en plein dans le nez. Il y mit une telle force qu'il sentit l'os craquer sous sa main. L'homme se retrouva à terre, le nez en sang, à moitié assommé.

- Oh mon dieu ! Kyo, tu n'avais pas besoin de le frapper aussi fort ! S'écria Tohru en rejoignant l'homme à terre.

- Pas besoin ! Tu me trompes et tu voudrais que je lui offre des fleurs ? J'ai même été trop gentil. Si tu le veux tant que ça, tu n'as qu'à le garder ! Moi je me casse et je ne veux plus te revoir ! C'est fini !

Il la planta là pour partir d'un pas rapide et rageur. Une fois rentré, sans s'annoncer, il passa devant Shiguré qui venait voir ce qu'il se passait dans l'entrée d'où la porte avait claquée violemment. Il le bouscula sans même s'excuser, trop énervé pour l'entendre ni même le voir, et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Shiguré pu entendre divers bruits de verre brisé, de choses balancées contre les murs et le plancher ainsi que des cries même pas contenus. Il n'osa pas aller vérifier ce qu'il se passait. Il ne voulait pas se prendre un coup qui l'aurait fait valser à l'autre bout de la maison. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que la crise s'apaise d'elle-même. Enfin si Kyo comptait s'arrêter avant que la maison ne s'écroule.

* * *

Et voilà.

J'espère que ça a plu.

A la prochaine !


	2. Chapter 2

Salut !

Eh oui je suis de retour ! Je sais j'ai mis du temps à publier ce chapitre 2. Toutes mes excuses ! Mais cétait un peu indépendant de ma volonté.

Tout d'abord je remercie **missvisual** pour sa review elle m'a fait plaisir. Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup ce couple. C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle j'ai fait cette fic en même temps ^^. En tout cas merci pour tes encouragements !

Sans plus tarder je laisse la place à ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Retrouver le bonheur

Chapitre 2 : Déménagement

Il avait passé une mauvaise nuit. C'était le moins que l'on pusse dire. Il ne savait même pas comment il avait rejoint son lit. A sa souvenance, il était au milieu de sa chambre, après qu'il ait tout cassé pour passer ses nerfs. Il eut honte en repensant qu'il avait pleuré et crié pour son amour perdu. Ensuite, il avait du s'endormir, épuisé, au milieu des débris. Et quelqu'un avait du le porter dans son lit.

Le soleil transparaissait à travers les rideaux qui avaient été tirés. Il devait être plus de dix heures déjà. Bien sûr, il retrouva son réveil en miette au milieu d'autres objets, eux aussi désintégrés pour la plupart. Il avait fait un véritable carnage. Il ne restait plus grand-chose debout. On aurait dit qu'une tornade était passée pendant la nuit. Il avait laissé sa colère exploser la veille, et tout ce qui lui passait sous la main se retrouvait fracassé contre le mur. Rien ne semblait avoir survécu à sa folie destructrice.

Il se leva lentement avec un mal de tête qui lui vrillait le crâne. C'est comme s'il avait une presse sur la tête qui se serrait de plus en plus. Enjambant les débris et faisant attention à ne pas marcher sur un éclat de verre, il sortit de sa chambre et descendit d'un pas lourd. Sans vraiment faire attention qu'il ne portait qu'un caleçon, il pénétra dans la cuisine et prit du lait dans le frigo. C'est un Shiguré outré qui l'accueillit.

- Ah ! Un nudiste dans ma maison ! S'exclama-t-il en se cachant le visage.

- La ferme Shiguré ! Dit Kyo en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'entendre la voix perçante de Shiguré au réveil avec un mal de tête carabiné.

- Dis-moi mon petit chat, tu comptes réparer les murs que tu as transpercé hier j'espère ?

- Me cherche pas dès le matin. Je vais les faire tes réparations. Vu que c'est moi qui ai cassé.

- Voilà qu'il devient enfin raisonnable ce petit.

Kyo quitta la cuisine, avec sa bouteille en main, en quête d'un peu d'aspirine avant qu'il ne pète un câble et réduise son cousin au silence d'un bon coup dans la mâchoire. Mais il en avait assez fait hier. Il était épuisé, comme vidé de toute énergie.

Après avoir enfilé un pantalon large et un tee-shirt sans manche, il sortit faire un tour dans les environs. Il avait besoin de remettre ses idées en place. Après tout, il avait largué sa copine qui le trompait depuis il ne savait combien de temps avec un bureaucrate hautain à souhait. Il n'avait pas la souvenance que Tohru avait ce genre de goût complètement nul. Si ce gars voulait la gardait, il pouvait y aller. Mais bon sang, elle aurait du casser si elle ne ressentait plus rien pour lui. Ça aurait évité bien des désagréments et il ne se sentirait pas aussi mal. Là, il avait l'impression d'être un crétin qui n'avait pas remarqué que sa copine le faisait cocu.

Il passa ainsi sa fin de matinée à réfléchir à des choses pas très réjouissantes. Quand il rentra pour le dîner, il fut accueilli par un Shiguré tout mielleux.

- Mon petit Kyo ! Comme je suis content que tu sois rentré à l'heure pour le dîner.

Ce comportement ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une seule chose, Hatori était là. Il n'y avait que quand il venait qu'il se comportait de façon si grotesque. Tout ça rien que pour attirer son attention. Il crevait d'amour pour lui depuis des années, mais au lieu de lui dire directement, il employait des moyens détournés plutôt douteux. Vive l'esprit tordu des écrivains à l'eau de rose !

- Bonjour Kyo, entendit-il quand il pénétra dans le salon.

- Salut, se contenta-t-il de dire en s'asseyant à table.

Il n'appréciait pas spécialement de manger avec les deux hommes. Il sortait à peine d'une relation d'un an qui s'était mal finie et il devait en plus supporter les ondes chargées de phéromones qu'envoyait Shiguré vers Hatori.

- Shiguré m'a dit que tu ne te sentais pas bien.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore été lui dire ? S'énerva Kyo.

Il sautait vraiment sur toutes les occasions pour faire venir le médecin chez lui. Il savait très bien que ses blessures n'avaient rien de physiques, à part quelques petites écorchures, mais étaient émotionnelles.

- Que tu avais tapé sur les murs toute le nuit jusqu'à épuisement, que tu as tout cassé dans ta chambre, que soit dit en passant tu n'as toujours pas rangée, et que je craignais pour ta santé mentale.

- Tu vois que je n'ai rien ! Tu cherches juste une excuse pour qu'il se pointe ! Et puis mêles-toi de ce qui te regarde !

- Jusqu'aux dernières nouvelles, je m'occupe de toi.

- Eh bien merci, mais je n'ai aucunement besoin d'un médecin en ce moment !

Il se leva ensuite très vite en disant qu'il n'avait plus faim.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Ranger ma chambre !

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Hatori quand une porte à l'étage fut claquée violemment.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Mais ça a un rapport avec notre petite Tohru.

* * *

Pour expulser sa colère, Kyo frappa plusieurs fois sur les murs, s'écorchant les mains et n'arrangeant rien à l'état de la cloison de bois. Au moins Hatori ne serait pas venu pour rien. Faisant un tour d'horizon, il ne pu que constater l'ampleur de la tache qu'il lui restait à faire. Il en aurait probablement pour toute l'après-midi, entre le nettoyage et le rafistolage des murs.

Comme il l'avait pensé, il eut fini en fin d'après-midi. Au moins son esprit était trop occupé pour par sa tache pour qu'il pense à Tohru. Il ressortit de la pièce avec d'énormes sacs poubelle. Autant dire qu'il avait les bras chargés et qu'il ne voyait pas où il mettait les pieds. Brillante idée que de vouloir tout descendre en un seul voyage. Résultat : soit on fonce dans les murs, soit on bouscule des personnes. En l'occurrence, c'est-ce qu'il se produisit. Les sacs s'éparpillèrent dans l'entrée alors qu'un crie étouffé attira toute le maisonnée. A la corpulence du corps qu'il venait de heurter, ce ne pouvait être qu'une femme, d'autant plus qu'il aurait pu difficilement ne pas reconnaître la voix qu'il entendit lors du choc.

- Eh bien, il y en a du désordre, dit Yuki en arrivant le premier. Tu vas bien Tohru ?

Il aida la jeune femme à se relever voyant que Kyo était trop occupé à récolter les objets en pièce qui étaient sortis du sac éventré.

- Oui merci. Je vais bien. Attends je vais t'aider, dit-elle en s'accroupissant.

Le roux ne répondit rien, il ne la regarda même pas. Yuki assistait à cet échange alors que Shiguré arrivait en baillant. A première vue il venait à peine de ce lever, certainement à cause du bruit qu'avaient provoqué les sacs en tombant.

- Voyez-vous ça, dit-il sans plus de conviction. Un vrai dépotoir.

Il s'attendait à une réaction du sauvage de service mais rien ne vint, pas même une toute petite réflexion. Devant la tension et la bizarrerie de la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux, se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer pendant ses deux jours d'absence. Pourquoi toutes les affaires de Kyo étaient brisées ? La seule solution qui s'imposa à son esprit fut qu'il y avait un problème avec Tohru. Autrement pourquoi jetterait-il la photo à laquelle il tenait tant sans aucun remords ? Il la ramassa, puisqu'elle était à ses pieds, pour mieux observer le cadre dont le verre était en morceau. Mais elle lui fut promptement arrachée des mains et fourrée dans un nouveau sac poubelle sans aucun ménagement par un Kyo furieux. Ce dernier abandonna bien vite sa tache pour sortir de la maison, sans doute pour déposer ses sachets dans la poubelle, laissant les autres détritus joncher le sol de l'entrée.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'il soit rejoint par Yuki qui lui apportait d'autres sacs. Le nettoyage devait être terminé.

- Tu m'expliques ? Demanda-t-il, les bras croisés, après s'être débarrassé de ses ordures.

- Y'a rien à expliquer.

- Je crois au contraire qu'il y a beaucoup à expliquer.

- Écoute, pas maintenant !

Kyo quitta son cousin ébahit pour s'éloigner dans la soirée tombant. Il était des plus surpris. N'était-ce pas des larmes qu'il avait vues dans ses yeux ? Pourtant Kyo ne pleurait jamais, ou de très rares occasions. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ? Quelque chose lui disait qu'il jouerait un jour ou l'autre le rôle de confident du jeune homme. Mais pour le moment, il était clair qu'il devait attendre.

Le dîner fut très tendu malgré le fait que Shiguré tentait de mettre un peu d'ambiance. Son public n'était pas très attentif. Entre l'absence de Kyo et ce qu'il s'était passé avant, ni Yuki ni Tohru n'étaient d'humeur à discuter. La soirée fut vite écourtée et chacun s'enferma dans sa chambre. Yuki aurait aimé ce concentrer sur ses leçons mais il ne cessait de repenser à ce qu'il s'était passé et toute concentration disparue bien vite.

Finalement Kyo ne rentra pas de la nuit, il fit très vite un saut jusque sa chambre au petit matin pour prendre des affaires propres et ses affaires de cours puis repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu. Il avait passé la nuit dans un arbre à quelques kilomètres. Heureusement que le temps était relativement clément de ces jours-ci autrement il n'aurait d'autre choix que de rentrer. Pendant toute la journée de la veille il avait réfléchi et avait prit une décision. Dorénavant, il se concentrerait sur ses cours et son entraînement. Il éviterait tout contact avec les autres et il ne tomberait plus jamais amoureux. Et bien sûr, il se tiendrait à bonne distance de Tohru. Autant pour son bien que pour celui de la jeune fille. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, la veille il avait eut envie de la frapper, juste pour lui faire mal autant qu'elle lui en avait fait. Et ça, même s'il lui en voulait, il ne le voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas devenir comme son père biologique, un homme violent qui s'en prend à tout le monde et bat les gents qu'il aime.

Fort de ses nouvelles intentions, il passa ainsi plusieurs jours à ne plus ce présenter que pour les repas. Quand on ne le voyait pas faire ses exercices dehors, il potassait ses cours dans sa chambre. Fatigués par cette attitude, les habitants de la demeure se demandaient comment faire pour que tout reprenne sa routine habituelle. Et, il fallait l'avouer, les crises de gueulante de Kyo commençaient à manquer. C'est dans l'optique ferme d'avoir des réponses que Yuki débarqua dans la chambre de son cousin sans s'annoncer.

- Le décors s'est allégé, constata-t-il en faisant un tour de la pièce du regard.

Il ne restait en effet plus grand-chose dans la pièce. Seuls le lit et le bureau avaient résistés au carnage. Il avait réussi à détruite l'étagère et l'armoire pourtant très solides ainsi que divers babioles qu'il avait accumulées. Ses vêtements étaient rangés en tas dans un coin et les quelques livres de Shiguré qui avaient survécus s'entassaient au pied du lit. Il croisa le regard torve du roux qui visiblement n'était pas content.

- Je t'en prie, fais comme chez toi, dit-il sarcastiquement.

- C'est demandé si gentiment, répondit Yuki en allant s'asseoir sur le lit.

Kyo retourna à ses cours et ne fit plus attention à lui. Du moins dans un premier temps, puisqu'il sentait le regard insistant dans son dos. Profondément saoulé, il se retourna vivement, les bras croisés sur le torse.

- Quoi ?

- A toi de me le dire. Que ce passe-t-il avec Tohru ? Vous vous êtes disputés ?

- Si on veut.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fais ?

Ils avaient beau bien s'entendre maintenant, Kyo ne supporta pas la ton employé par Yuki. Comme si c'était de sa faute. D'ailleurs depuis qu'il sortait avec Tohru, il n'avait pas fait une seule connerie, alors pourquoi voulait-il que ce soit de sa faute ? Une veine palpita sur son front signalant qu'il était vraiment énervé maintenant.

- C'est pas moi qui me suit tapé un autre gars alors que je sortais déjà avec quelqu'un ! S'écria-t-il rageusement en sautant de sa chaise, se retrouvant face à un Yuki éberlué.

- Tu… insinues… que…

- Je n'insinue pas, je constate ! Je l'ai vu dans les bras d'un autre à son boulot ! Je ne suis quand même pas un parfait idiot !

- Alors c'est pour ça que…

- On est plus ensemble et basta, dit-il en se retournant, faisant dos au jeune homme. Maintenant j'aimerais bien finir ce que je faisais.

Il s'installa à nouveau devant son bureau, mais ne ce remis pas tout de suite au travail préférant regarder par-dessus son épaule ce que faisait Yuki. Il semblait figé sur place, la bouche grande ouverte. Visiblement la nouvelle avait du mal à passer. Il faut dire qu'au début, avec Tohru ils formaient un couple parfait. Amoureux et tout le tintouin. Et après toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient passées ensembles, leur couple semblait coulé dans le béton. Alors apprendre que c'était fini, si subitement, c'était invraisemblable. Malheureusement, il s'agissait bien de la réalité.

Enfin le jeune homme montra des signes de mouvement. Lentement, comme un enfant apprenant à marché pour la première fois, il se leva et avança vers la porte.

- Et… tu comptes t'enfermer ici jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ?

- Jusqu'à la fin de mes études.

- Ce n'est pas une solution dans l'absolu. Tu devras forcément faire face un jour.

- Pour le moment, c'est-ce que j'ai décidé. Je ne veux plus me prendre la tête avec autre chose que mes études et l'entraînement.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne solution, insista Yuki.

- C'est la seule que j'ai. Si je ne veux pas devenir violent avec elle. Je n'arrive déjà plus à l'ignorer, alors autant ne pas la voir.

- Dans ce cas, je te conseille de t'éloigner d'ici pour le moment.

Il sortit après un léger sourire à Kyo.

Resté seul, celui-ci réfléchit aux paroles de son cousin. Ça ne semblait en effet pas une mauvaise idée. Si la demoiselle n'était plus dans les parages, il pourrait certainement décolérer et l'oublier plus facilement.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, tout avait été arrangé et il pliait bagages chez son père. C'était un peu plus loin de l'université, mais cela devenait une nécessité. En plus, l'endroit était calme. Il pourrait donc étudier plus facilement et faire le point, tout cela en s'entraînant, ce qui n'était pas négligeable. Pour une fois, il avait écouté les conseils de son cousin et l'en remerciait intérieurement. Il n'allait jamais le lui avouer de vive voix, mais il l'en remerciait.

Il rangeait ses vêtements dans un grand sac quand des pas précipités arrivèrent dans sa direction puis s'arrêtèrent brusquement devant sa porte. Trois coups furent frappés.

- Kyo ? Entendit-il de la douce voix de Momiji.

Depuis quand ce gamin frapper à la porte avant d'entrer ? Il ne se gênait jamais pour entrer sans s'annoncer habituellement. Voyant qu'il n'entrait toujours pas, Kyo alla lui ouvrir plutôt curieux de cet étrange comportement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux le mioche ?

- C'est vrai ce que dit Shiguré ? Tu pars ?

- Ouais, répondit-il simplement en se rasseyant pour finir son sac.

- Ah…

Le blond regarda la chambre de son cousin qui était si vide et se dirigea vers son lit où il s'assit.

- Et tu t'en vas longtemps ?

- J'en sais rien. Bon, si t'as rien de pus intéressant à dire, tire-toi. J'aimerais finir avant que Tohru ne rentre.

- Tu ne vas pas lui dire au revoir ? S'étonna le blond.

- T'es sûr d'être au courant de toute l'histoire toi ? J'ai rien à lui dire. De toute manière elle est au courant.

- Hum. Tu vas me manquer, dit-il dans un petit sourire qui avait l'air triste.

- Quoi, t'es triste de ne plus recevoir mon poing sur ton crâne ?

- Ben je crois que ç va finir par me manquer.

Momiji se leva en rigolant et vint s'accrocher à son cou. Ce qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment fait avant. C'était plutôt à Tohru qu'il se collait généralement. Les fins bras blancs se serrèrent autour de son cou dans une douce étreinte qui ne manqua pas de surprendre Kyo. C'était quoi encore ce bazar ? Quelle mouche l'avait piqué celui-là pour qu'il l'étreigne de la sorte ? Et puis il rêvait où sa respiration lui chatouillait le cou dans une douce caresse faisant apparaître une fine chaire de poule sur sa peau ?

- E-Eh le mioche, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Demanda-t-il en devenant rouge.

- Eh eh, ben je te dis au revoir, dit-il en se décollant et en sortant de la chambre au pas de course. Néanmoins, ce que ne remarqua pas Kyo qui lui tournait le dos, c'est que tout sourire avait disparu de du visage de Momiji.

Bientôt il finit de tout rassembler et après avoir dit au revoir sommairement, il sortit sous le soleil de plomb. Avec un peu de chance, il arriverait pour la tombée de la nuit chez son maître.

* * *

Alors votre avis ? Bien, pas bien ?

En tout cas, on se donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre.

A la prochaine !


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou !

Oui je sais je suis très en retard et je m'en excuse sincérement. Internet plentait depuis plus d'une dizaine de jours. Maintenant que c'est enfin réparé je me dépêche de poster avant que ça se remette à déconner.

Donc voici le troisième chapitre des aventures de Kyo et Momiji.

J'espère que ça plaira toujours.

Un gros merci pour ta review missvisual. C'est sûr que ça ne va pas être du gâteau pour notre pauvre Momiji. Moi-même je ne sais pas encore comment il va s'en sortir !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Retrouver le bonheur

Chapitre 3 : Professeur particulier

Son maître l'accueillit à bras ouverts à peine eut-il mis un pied dans le dojo. Il le serra fort dans ses bras devant ses élèves qui regardèrent l'échange en rigolant. Kyo, qui n'était vraiment pas à l'aise avec ses démonstrations d'affection, en public en plus, en devint cramoisi avant de se soustraire à l'étreinte.

- Je suis content de te voir Kyo. Tu as l'air en forme. Tiens, tu as encore grandit.

- Je vais bien.

C'était assez relatif mais il se sentait mieux depuis qu'il avait posé le pied dans le dojo. Il aimait particulièrement l'ambiance qui y régnait.

- Je vais t'aider à transporter tes bagages, dit Kazuma en prenant l'un de ses sacs.

- Merci maître.

- Je t'ai mis dans la chambre du fond. Tu comptes rester longtemps ?

- Je ne sais pas encore. Je ne vous dérange pas j'espère.

- Bien sûr que non. J'ai toujours du temps pour mon fils adoré.

- Maître ! S'écria Kyo en rougissant.

- Oui ? Ah je vais préparer le dîner ce soir. Veux-tu quelque chose de particulier.

- Ne vous donnez pas cette peine ! Je vais faire le repas.

- Vraiment ? Tu es sûr ?

- Certain.

Pour rien au monde il ne voudrait manger de la nourriture faite par son maître. Il était vraiment très mauvais en cuisine. À tel point que très jeune, c'est lui qui avait appris à préparer les repas. Il ne voulait plus jamais manger de sardines carbonisées ou toute autre expérience culinaire totalement ratée. C'est la chose à laquelle il n'avait pas pensé en venant ici, il aurait à faire la cuisine. Au moins il pourrait faire ce qu'il souhaitait et éluder les poireaux tant détestés que Tohru s'évertuait à lui cuisiner parfois. D'un sens sa bonne cuisine aller lui manquer. Il se demander souvent ce que son père pouvait bien manger quand il était seul. Peut être des plats préparés ?

Jusqu'à l'heure du dîner il s'installa dans sa chambre, déballant vêtements et objets nécessaire qu'il avait amenés. Ensuite il s'attela à la préparation du dîner qui, à en croire son père, était très réussi. Même si le repas était assez sommaire, nul doute que ça devait le changer. D'ailleurs il s'emblait aux anges. C'est vrai qu'il ne venait pas souvent. D'autant plus depuis qu'il était à l'université. Lui aussi était heureux d'être rentré, bien qu'il ne le laissait pas voir ouvertement. Portant quelque chose dans le regard de son père le troublait.

- Maître ?

- Qu'y a t-il ? Demanda-t-il dans un sourire.

- Vous allez bien ? Vous avez l'air inquiet.

- Je ne peux rien te cacher. Eh bien je m'inquiète pour toi.

- Pour moi ?

- Tu as beau le cacher, je suis ton père, je t'ai élevé et je vois quand quelque chose ne va pas.

- Shiguré ne t'a rien dit alors ? S'étonna le roux.

Venant de son cousin c'était bizarre. Il s'attendait à ce qu'il lui déballe toute l'histoire dans les moindres détails.

- Il m'a dit qu'il t'envoyait ici pour te punir car tu avais saccagé toute sa maison. J'avoue que je ne sais pas ce qui a bien pu te prendre. Je sais que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de très calme, mais de là à en venir à de telles extrémités.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit cet enfoiré ! Rugit Kyo ses poings s'écrasant sur la table. De un, je n'ai pas saccagé la maison mais juste ma chambre. De deux, j'ai réparé tous les dégâts que j'avais causés. Et de trois, j'avais juste besoin de changer d'air. C'est pour ça que je suis venu ici. Je n'ai pas été puni ! Ce vieux pervers si je le vois j'en fais de la pâté pour chien !

- Je suis content de l'entendre.

- Maître, vous êtes trop naïf !

- Et pour quelle raison avais-tu besoin de changer d'air ?

- Je… n'arrivais pas à me concentrer chez Shiguré. J'étouffais.

- Alors tu as bien fait de venir te ressourcer ici. Cette maison est la tienne aussi. Oh mais j'y pense, cela ne va pas rallonger ta route jusqu'à l'université ?

- Ce n'est pas un problème. Je suis habitué à me lever tôt. Ça ne changera pas grande chose.

- Alors tu devrais aller te coucher. Si tu dois te lever tôt autant en profiter pour aller te coucher plus tôt.

- Euh maître… il n'est qu'à peine vingt heure.

- Tu as raison. Tu as le temps d'aller prendre ton bain avant.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, murmura Kyo en tombant à la renverse.

- Tu disais ?

- Rien. Je vais ranger et j'y vais.

- Très bien. Alors bonne nuit.

Kazuma sortit de la cuisine de sa démarche nonchalante, laissant derrière lui un Kyo dépité. Il n'avait pas la souvenance que son maître allait se coucher avec les poules. Vingt heure, même les enfants ne vont pas ce coucher à cette heure-là ! C'est vrai qu'il était une vraie marmotte. Une fois couché plus rien ne le réveillait à part son réveil au petit matin.

Il expédia vite fait la vaisselle et partit prendre son bain. En enlevant sa chemise il remarqua que quelque chose était pris dans son col. En y regardant de plus près, il s'agissait d'une boucle d'oreille.

- Qu'est-ce que ça fiche là ? Grogna-t-il en l'enlevant.

Il l'avait déjà vu quelque part. Une boucle d'oreille rouge et ronde, où est-ce qu'il avait vu ça ? Il n'y avait pourtant pas dans son entourage des masses de personnes qui portait des boucles de d'oreilles. Soudain un visage lui revint en mémoire.

- Momiji ! Ce sale mioche quand a-t-il bien pu m'attacher ça ? Ah…

Maintenant il sen souvenait. Il s'était accroché à lui tout à l'heure avant qu'il ne parte. Lui qui se demandait pourquoi il s'était collé dans son dos comme ça… C'était juste pour lui accrocher cette chose. Mais de la à savoir pourquoi il avait fait ça, ça n'avait aucun sens, comme la moitié des chose que faisait ce gamin. Kyo soupira un coup ne comprenant pas ce qui pouvait passer par la tête de son cousin. Il rangea néanmoins la boucle d'oreille dans un mouchoir et la déposa par-dessus ses affaires. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il la perde. Il n'avait aucune envie d'entendre les jérémiades du blond. Il était trop casse-pieds.

* * *

Plusieurs jours passèrent où une routine coutumière s'ancra. Lever à cinq heure, petit jogging, petite déjeuné, douche, fac, entraînement, devoirs, dîner, coucher. Kyo enchaînait chaque jour les mêmes actions sans rien faire d'autre. Il ne sortait pas, ne se détendait pas et ne parlait pas beaucoup. Kazuma avait l'impression que son fils se renfermait sur lui-même. Mais quand il en parlait au concerné, celui-ci niait en disant que tout allait bien, se parant d'un sourire de circonstance.

Un jour Hatsuharu débarqua après ses cours. Alors qu'il ne venait plus depuis des années, il avait déclaré vouloir s'entraîner. Suivant les instructions de son père, il retrouva Kyo dans l'arrière cours en train de nettoyer la terrasse. Ce qu'il remarqua de prime abord c'est que le physique du roux avait évolué. Il était déjà grand et bien bâti, maintenant il était grand et plutôt musclé. Après quelques semaines voilà où il en était. Hatsuharu se dit qu'il avait bien fait de venir voir comment il allait.

- Yo, dit-il simplement en arrivant à son niveau.

- Haru ? Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

- Je me disait qu'il faisait un temps parfais pour s'entraîner.

- Ça fait des années que tu ne viens plus, rétorqua le roux en arquant un sourcil. Alors pourquoi subitement ?

- L'envie de renouer avec mes racines.

- Hein ? Je comprends que dalle. Je suis sûr que t'as trop forcé sur le bœuf au gingembre ces derniers temps.

Un silence agréable s'installa alors que Kyo venait s'asseoir à côté de son cousin. Il appréciait aussi rester à ne rien faire, allongé à l'abris du soleil. Il aimait regarder les nuages défiler dans le ciel et écouter le bruit du vent dans le feuillage des arbres environnants. En la présence d'Hatsuharu il pouvait apprécier ses moments. Il restait là sans rien dire ou tenter d'engager la conversation, tandis que c'était impossible avec Tohru et encore moins avec le mioche qui s'évertuait à babeler de tout et de rien. S'il s'isolait c'était pour être tranquille, pas pour qu'un moulin à parole le suive et lui tape sur les nerfs. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes pourtant Hatsuharu prit la parole.

- Alors tu as réussis ?

- Quoi ?

- A l'oublier.

- Pas encore. Je suis moins en colère mais toujours blessé par son comportement.

- Yuki est inquiet.

- Pour moi ? S'étonna le roux. Ça me fait une belle jambe.

- Ouais. Momiji aussi.

- Le mioche ? Je vois pas en quoi ça le concerne.

- Tu ne l'as peut-être pas remarqué mais il t'aime beaucoup.

- Pff. S'il arrêtait de me courir sur le haricot, ça serait beaucoup mieux.

- Il ne sait pas comment agir en ta présence. Tu l'intimides.

- Alors dès qu'il me voit, il fait son possible pour m'enrager ? Quelle intimidation.

- Ben il n'a pas trouvé d'autre moyen d'attirer ton attention qu'en se faisant taper dessus.

Kyo réfléchit. C'est vrai qu'à chaque fois qu'ils se rencontraient ça se terminait en eau de boudin et qu'il ne trouvait d'autre moyen que de le frapper sur la tête. Même lorsqu'ils étaient gamins quand Momiji commençait à trop faire l'idiot, il l'arrêtait en lui tapant sur la tête, laissant aux bons soins d'Hatsuharu la tache de le consoler. Mine de rien c'est qu'il pouvait être bruyant ce petit corps. Donc en toute logique le gamin devrait avoir peur de lui. Mais justement c'était le contraire, ses dernières années il venait inlassablement lui chercher des noises dès qu'il le voyait. La théorie d'Haru avait quelques couacs évidents.

- Tu es ici pour t'entraîner, dit-il en se relevant d'un coup, alors entraînons-nous.

* * *

Après un échange de coup qui donna bien vite l'avantage à Kyo, Haru prit congés sans trop de cérémonie prétextant des devoirs à faire. Ce qui lui paraissait étrange vu qu'il les faisait toujours à la dernière minute. Kyo le soupçonna fortement de n'être passé que pour s'assurer de son état et que quand se fut fait il expédia bien vite une excuse pour filer.

Honnêtement, il ne savait pas lui même ce qu'il ressentait. Il n'avait pas mentit en disant qu'il était moins en colère contre Tohru, mais il ne lui avait pas pardonné. Probablement qu'il n'y arriverait jamais d'ailleurs.

Il s'était assez entraîner pour aujourd'hui et décida donc de monter dans sa chambre relire ses leçons, n'ayant rien de plus intéressant à faire.

Quelques jours passèrent encore sans que plus personne ne vienne le déranger. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive une visite surprise autant inattendue qu'agaçante. Il avait enfin retrouvé un semblant de sérénité et voilà que ce petit imbécile débarquait la bouche en cœur.

- Kyooooo !

Voila un crie qu'il se serait bien passé d'entendre. Il lui évoquait trop une bouille blonde trop pleine d'énergie. Et puis quel besoin avait-il de toujours s'accrocher à lui ? D'ailleurs quelque chose le marqua une fois qu'il l'eut sur le dos, depuis quand le gamin était-il devenu si léger ?

- Tu n'aurais pas un peu maigri le mioche ? Demanda-t-il en se dégageant de l'étreinte.

- Je sais que je suis un poids plume mais non je n'ai pas maigri. C'est toi qui à fais trop d'exercice. Regarde-moi ta carrure !

Pour le lui prouver il passa une de ses mains autour d'un des bras du roux. Il arrivait à en recouvrir pas plus de la moitié. Il apprécia la fermeté des muscles à travers le tissu. Heureusement, il n'avait pas encore la carrure d'un bodybuilder. Les muscles hypertrophiés, très peu pour lui. Leur silhouette ne lui plaisait pas. Kyo était certes musclé, mais dans la limite du raisonnable et tout en finesse. En fait, il avait acquis un corps encore plus beau depuis les quelques semaines que Momiji ne l'avait pas vu. Bien qu'il apprécia la vue, il devait l'arrêter là. C'était plus que suffisant. Hatsuharu n'avait donc pas menti, Kyo était encore en plein dans sa dépression et se réfugiait dans le sport et les études.

- Quoi ? Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ?

- Pour rien, répondit-il en baissant la tête pour cacher ses rougeurs.

Il venait de se faire prendre dans sa contemplation. C'était vraiment gênant. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Déjà qu'il trouvait son corps magnifique avant, maintenant il se demandait s'il arriverait à en détacher le regard un jour et volontairement. Avant, il arrivait à le cacher au concerné en ne le regardant qu'à la dérober, à ce moment là il se faisait l'effet d'un voyeur.

- Bon tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe avec toi en ce moment ?

- Ben rien.

- Eh, je ne suis pas si idiot. Tu as un comportement bizarre depuis que je t'ai dit que je partais.

- Mais Kyo, je te le l'avais dit que tu allais me manquer. Tu es parti depuis longtemps maintenant.

- Ça ne fait qu'un mois.

- Un moins et deux semaines !

- D'accord et alors. Je peux savoir en quoi ça te concerne ?

- Tu es méchant ! Braya le blond. Moi je suis venu pour te voir parce qu'Haru avait dit que tu étais mal. Tu sais le temps que ça prend de venir jusqu'ici au moins ? T'es vraiment méchant.

Voilà qu'il se mettait à couiner ce mioche. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait au bon dieu pour mériter un cousin aussi pleurnichard ? Avait-il vraiment dix-huit ans ? Autant au niveau physique que moral il ressemblait à un gamin de douze ans. Bon il exagérait un peu, il avait un peu grandi ses derniers temps mais il rester largement plus petit que la moyenne. Mais niveau caractère c'était vrai, il se comportait parfois comme un gamin. Et s'il continuait ainsi, il allait ameuter tout le dojo. La preuve qu'il avait raison, il pouvait entendre la cavalerie qui débarquait au pas de course.

- Kyo ? Que ce passe-t-il ? Demanda Kazuma en entrant suivit de quelques uns des plus anciens élèves.

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Il fait encore de siennes.

- Tu l'as frappé ?

- Bien sûr que non !

- Tu ne devrais pas faire pleurer nos nouveaux clients. Cela ne donne pas une bonne réputation.

- Mais c'est pas… nouveaux clients ? S'étonna Kyo en se tournant éberlué vers le blond. Quoi ! Momiji, un nouveau client !

- Exactement. Je compte sur toi pour bien t'en occuper Kyo étant mon meilleur élève et son cousin tu te dois de l'aider au mieux.

C'est tout en souriant qu'il repartit, sans plus poser aucune question et ayant complètement oublié l'objet premier de sa venue. Quand à Kyo, sa mâchoire balayait le sol. Son havre de paix allait être dévasté par ce mioche qui s'incrustait soudainement.

- Dites- moi que je rêve…

- Mais c'est pourtant vrai Kyo, répondit Momiji un large sourire étirant ses lèves.

- Tiens, tu ne pleures plus. Laisse tomber Kyo tu vas te chopper un mal de tête, murmura-t-il. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu veux soudainement t'inscrire ici ?

- Je veux apprendre les gestes de base pour la défense. Au cas où.

- C'est vrai que c'est utile, mais pourquoi précisément maintenant ? Tu n'a pas vraiment la carrure pour.

- Parce que je veux maintenant, s'offusqua le blond. Et puis, on ne peut pas savoir tant qu'on a pas essayé.

- Tu es trop délicat pour ça, trop frêle et trop petit.

- Je veux quand même essayer.

- Tu es têtu. Très bien le mioche mais ne vient pas te plaindre si c'est trop dur. Même s'il n'en a pas l'air le maître est un vrai sadique lorsqu'il s'agit de l'entraînement.

- Y'a pas de problème puisque c'est toi mon professeur.

- Pardon ?

- Maître Kazuma a dit que tu pourrais être mon professeur et qu'il avait déjà beaucoup à faire avec ses autres élèves.

Momiji venait de lui annoncer ce qui pour lui était synonyme de fin du monde avec un grand sourire. Ce qui le laissa figé sur place.

- Alors là pas question ! Formula-t-il après avoir repris contenance. Je ne supporterais pas de t'avoir sur le dos même quelques heures ! Je vais aller dire deux mots au maître.

Il sortit en cassant la porte quand il la défonça d'un coup de pied bien placé.

- Je veux seulement être avec toi, murmura Momiji planté au milieu de la pièce, deux fins sillons coulant sur ses joues.

* * *

Voila voila.

A la prochaine fois pour la suite.


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou !

En cette journée ensoleillée je vous propose un nouveau chapitre à savourer pleinement sans modération. j'espère qu'il plaira toujours autant. Au menu la première leçon de Kyo ! Que va-t-il se passer ? Vous le saurez en lisant ^^.

Comme d'habitude merci missvisual pour ta review ! C'est un plaisir de savoir que l'on est suivie sur une fiction. Et comme tu le penses les leçons de Kyo ne vont pas être de tout repos autant pour lui que pour Momiji. Enfin tu verras bien en lisant ce chapitre^^.

Allez bonne lecture !

* * *

Retrouver le bonheur

Chapitre 4 : Un petit air de violon

Autant parler à un mur. Kyo était en train de parlementer avec son père. Ou du moins c'est ce qu'il tentait de faire. Parce que jusqu'ici il n'avait strictement rien écouté de ses plaintes. Il se contentait de sourire niaisement comme il en avait le secret, sirotant son thé tranquillement.

- Vous savez très bien que je ne supporte que moyennement la présence de ce mioche ! Alors pourquoi avoir accepté que je sois son professeur.

- Au moins tu ne le détestes pas.

- Là n'est pas la question. Je ne pourrais pas me concentrer sur l'apprentissage si c'est lui l'élève. Il est toujours en train de sauter partout comme un lapin. Il est bruyant !

- Il y aura un peu d'animation. Cela nous changera.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ça ! S'emporta Kyo. Vous n'avez rien de plus constructif à dire ? Et puis il faudrait qu'il se remplume un peu avant tout. On dirait un gamin alors qu'il est en terminal.

- L'apparence n'a rien à voir avec les capacités. Tu le sais pourtant.

- Rah ! Quoique je vous dise vous ne changerez pas d'avis si je comprends bien.

- Effectivement. Momiji a demandé à ce que tu sois son professeur et j'ai accepté. Cela te fera le plus grand bien de t'occuper de l'apprentissage de quelqu'un.

- Mais pourquoi faut que ça tombe sur ce mioche, bougonna Kyo qui avait fini par ce résigner.

Il savait bien qu'il n'aurait pas réussi à faire changer d'avis son maître. Mais il avait besoin de crier avant d'accepter quelque chose de si ennuyant pour lui.

Alors que le jeune homme sortait de la cuisine toujours en ronchonnant, la porte à l'opposé s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer un grand jeune homme à la chevelure hirsute et blanche. Celui-ci s'installa à la table avec Kazuma et se versa une tasse de thé.

- Je pense que tu as eu une bonne idée Hatsuharu.

- Il faut qu'il arrête de se renfermer sur lui-même. Et il n'y a pas mieux que Momiji pour mettre de l'ambiance.

- Néanmoins… Est-ce que ça ira ?

- Bien sûr. Je vous garanti ce que vous voulez que dans peu de temps Kyo ira beaucoup mieux. Momiji tiens beaucoup à cet idiot alors il fera tout ce qu'il peut.

Tout deux finirent de siroter leur thé tranquillement en silence, profitant de la douceur du moment.

Ce matin-là Kyo se leva avec un mauvais pressentiment. Aujourd'hui, dans l'après-midi il allait comm

* * *

encer ses cours particuliers avec Momiji. Ce qui ne l'enchantait pas outre mesure. Il ne sortirait pas de là sans un bon mal tête, il en était certain. Après son jogging il se prépara pour aller en cours qui au moins lui changeraient les idées jusqu'à l'heure fatidique qui arriva trop vite à son goût. Il pouvait déjà entendre les cries et les jérémiades du blond.

- Je suis làààààà !

Un Momiji portant encore son uniforme scolaire fit une entrée fracassante dans la selle où Kyo installait quelques tapis. Eh dire qu'il y a encore quelques mois de ça il portait l'uniforme des filles. C'est vrai qu'il devait avouer qu'il lui allait particulièrement bien. Peut-être mieux qu'à Yuki ? Non ça devait être du à sa petite taille qui le faisait paraître comme un gamin de primaire. Quelle malchance de n'avoir pris quelques centimètres qu'en première. Maintenant il pouvait enfiler l'uniforme masculin sans paraître ridicule, même s'il restait d'une taille à peine à la hauteur de celle des filles. D'ailleurs il devait prendre quelques petits kilos pour qu'il soir sublime dans cet uniforme qui mine de rien rendait bien sur lui. Kyo se traita d'idiot intérieurement, à quoi était-il en train de penser ?

- Dépêche-toi d'aller te changer, lui dit-il simplement, reprenant sa tache.

- Ok, répondit l'autre en partant joyeusement vers les vestiaires.

Lorsqu'il revint le roux avait fini ce qu'il avait commencé et l'attendait allongé sur l'un des tapis les bras croisés derrière la tête et les yeux fermés.

- Je suis prêt Kyooo !

Il accentua volontairement la dernière syllabe pour énerver de plus bel son cousin. Ce qui n'y coupa pas. Celui-ci ce releva avec agacement et ce retourna vers lui.

- Alors pour com… Mais c'est quoi cette tenue !

- Ben quoi ? Répondit le blond en regardant ses vêtements.

Il avait enfilé ses vêtements de sport préférés. Ceux qu'ils portaient toujours pour lui donner du courage. Un mini short dans les tons bleus avec un tee-shirt au motif de lapin imprimé.

- Ne me dis pas que tu fais sport avec ça ! Rugit Kyo en devenant rouge.

- Si. C'est ma tenue de sport. Tout le monde me dit que ça me va bien. Tu n'aimes pas toi ?

- Pas étonnant que tu ais besoin de te défendre si tu portes ce genre de chose ! S'exclama Kyo qui devenait de plus en plus rouge à force de s'énerver.

Où est-ce qu'il avait vu qu'il pourrait passer inaperçu dans ce genre de tenue affriolante. Surtout pour un cours de sport. Il était impossible qu'il lui donne un cours s'il était habillé de la sorte. C'était trop gênant, surtout qu'il n'était pas rare quel quelqu'un entre dans cette salle. Qu'allait-on bien pouvoir penser ?

- Tu penses ? Moi je trouve ça beau.

- Beau ou pas, on ne peut pas faire sport avec ça !

- Mais c'est les seuls vêtements que j'ai. Dis Kyo tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Tu es tout rouge.

- Je… je vais te chercher un pantalon !

A peine dit qu'il était déjà dans le couloir, écarlate. On avait pas idée de prendre ainsi les gens pas surprise avec des expressions si mignonnes habillé dans une tenue si osée. Kyo secoua la tête. Momiji était un véritable morveux qu'il ne supportait pas et auquel il devait donner des leçons. Tout en se dirigeant vers la remise il espérait que son père avait gardé ses vielles affaires. Autrement le blond flotterait complètement dans ses vêtements actuels. Et il ne voulait absolument pas le voire dans ce mini short. Rien que d'y repenser un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Heureusement pour lui il retrouva un vieux pantalon qui ferait l'affaire pour aujourd'hui.

- Il sent le renfermé, se plaignit le concerné.

- C'est ça où on ne s'entraîne pas.

- C'est bon je vais le mettre. Mais je préférais quand même mon short.

- Y'a pas moyen !

Comme il l'avait pensé s'occuper de Momiji même pour quelques instants avait été dur pour ses nerfs. Pas qu'il s'était plaint. Étonnement il avait été coopérant se pliant à tous les exercices sans broncher. Non ce qui avait était dur c'était sa maladresse. Il n'aurait jamais cru possible de rencontrer quelqu'un de pire que Tohru dans ce domaine. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il était tombé tout seul après s'être emmêlés les pieds, ou le nombre de fois où il s'était cogné. Finalement il en était ressortit les nerfs à plats mais plus serein. C'était plutôt bizarre comme sensation.

Les cours suivant se déroulèrent de la même manière. Et cette fois-ci Momiji était venu en pantalon, après toute l'histoire qu'il lui avait faite sur l'indécence de sa tenue. Plus ça allait plus Kyo se demandait ce qu'il se passait. Il avait l'impression qu'il commençait à apprécier les moments qu'il passait en compagnie du blond. Pourtant en dehors des cours il était vraiment casse-pieds, à tel point que parfois il avait l'envie de se claquer la tête contre les murs ou mieux d'envoyer la tête blonde elle-même se fracasser sur un mur. Au moins il aurait le calme.

* * *

Un jour, alors qu'il entrait sur le campus, quelques une de ses connaissances vinrent lui parler. Ce n'était pas étrange en soi car malgré son caractère il était sociable. Il attirait tout le monde et il se demandait bien pourquoi. Mais là il n'aimait pas la façon dont ils le regardaient, avec ses sourires chargés de sous-entendus.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il agacé.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Demanda une fille à lunette.

- C'est quoi cette question ?

- Tu as l'air beaucoup mieux aujourd'hui, remarqua une autre.

- C'est ça. Tu sembles plus heureux, enchaîna la fille à lunette.

- Alors tu t'es retrouvé une nouvelle petite amie si j'ai bien compris, dit en riant un garçon aux cheveux noir.

- Bien sûr que non ! Répliqua le roux en devenant rouge.

Il s'éloigna à grands pas vers le bâtiment. Il ne s'était strictement rien passé ! Bon sang qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à lui prendre la tête dès le matin. Même son père, au moment du petit déjeuné lui avait dit qu'il le trouvait heureux et qu'il avait meilleur mine. Ils s'étaient passés le mot ou quoi ? Voilà, maintenant ils avaient réussis à le mettre de mauvaise humeur. Et pour des broutilles en plus. Bon, c'est vrai qu'il se sentait mieux en ce moment. Il n'était plus en colère et le fait de penser à Tohru ne lui donnait plus des envies de meurtre. Il faut croire qu'avec le temps toutes les blessures finissent par disparaître. Mais de là à dire qu'il avait une nouvelle petite amie, quels imbéciles. Où aurait-il eut le temps d'en trouver une entre les cours, les entraînements et les leçons dispensées à Momiji ? D'ailleurs il s'était fait la promesse de ne pas retomber amoureux de si tôt. Alors la pseudo petite amie aux oubliettes. Il avait bien mieux à faire.

Alors qu'il rentrait après une journée bien remplie, il fut accueilli par une douce mélodie. Il pouvait l'entendre depuis l'entrée, même avec la porte close. Soit son père avait changé de manière de dispenser ses cours et donner ses leçons en musique, ce qui était fort peu probable, soit, hypothèse de loin le meilleure, quelqu'un jouait d'un instrument à proximité. Curieux, il pénétra dans la partie dojo pour constater que les cours se déroulaient à peu près correctement même si la plupart des élèves semblaient avoir la tête ailleurs. Continuant vers l'habitation, il perçut un peu plus distinctement le son de la musique d'un violon. Il ne put aller plus loin car le couloir était obstrué par un attroupement dont le maître était en tête. Il se fraya un passage jusqu'à la porte du petit salon et s'arrêta devant le maître qui bloquait le passage. En tout cas, cette musique était un régal pour les oreilles Bien qu'il n'apprécie pas plus que ça la musique classique c'était une jolie mélodie, apaisante. Doucement il se glissa auprès de son père pour voir qui jouait si bien et là, il se figea, les bras ballant.

- Momiji, murmura-t-il.

- Chut !

Alors comme ça le morveux pouvait faire autre chose que de taper sur les nerfs. Il semblait tellement absorbé par ce qu'il faisait qu'il ne remarquait même pas qu'il était centre d'attention. Et chacun le dévisageait sans vergogne. Certains étaient mêmes prêts à baver. Il concédait volontiers que ce petit avorton était attirant comme ça dans la lumière du soleil, les yeux fermés pour apprécier la musique qui s'échappait de l'instrument. On voyait clairement qu'il aimait ce qu'il faisait, de part ce petit sourire qui ourlait ses lèvres. Mais de là à le confondre avec une fille. A part la taille et la stature fine rien ne le confondait avec l'une d'elle. Osant un regard vers son père, il ne le vit pas baver comme les autres. Heureusement, soupira-t-il intérieurement. Il avait les yeux clos et un sourire appréciatif planait sur ses lèvres, à l'instar des autres qui avaient des regards… lubriques ? Cela l'énerva et son corps bougea avant que sa tête ne réfléchisse pour venir auprès du jeune homme. Celui-ci cessa presque immédiatement sentant quelque chose comme un énergie négative. Ouvrant les yeux, il fut nez à nez avec le visage sombre du roux qui le regardait les bras croisés, l'air pas très content.

- Euh… bonjour Kyo, dit-il en souriant.

- En tenue, la leçon va commencer. Le concert est terminé, grogna-t-il à l'intention des spectateurs.

Ceux-ci se dispersèrent de mauvaise grâce pestant quelques mots inintelligibles à l'encontre du fauteur de trouble qui avait dérangé leur délectation. Une fois tout le monde sorti, le roux se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers sa chambre. Il laissa derrière lui un Momiji étonné. Kyo ne devait pas rentrer si tôt. Et son cours ne commençait normalement que dans une demie heure. Il croisa le regard du maître qui lui sourit.

- Tu devrais te changer Momiji. On dirait que mon fils va dispenser sa leçon plus tôt. Et bravo pour le morceau. C'était excellent.

- Merci.

Momiji rangea précieusement son violon et se dirigea vers le vestiaire au pas de course. Il savait Kyo de mauvaise humeur pour une raison ou pour une autre, alors autant ne pas l'énervé encore plus en étant en retard. Au moins il avait eut le temps de jouer un peu du violon en l'attendant pour le détendre. Kyo n'était pas tendre comme professeur et il ne faisait pas preuve de patience, d'autant plus avec lui. Quoique ça se passait mieux que ce qu'il avait espéré. Il ne le tapait pas se contentant se soupirer à ses multiples maladresses. C'était bien indépendant de sa volonté s'il était stressé en présence de son cousin.

- T'en mets du temps pour te changer ! Entendit-il alors qu'il pénétrait dans la salle.

- J'ai fais le plus vite possible.

- Eh bien pas assez.

- Pourquoi tu es énervé Kyo ?

- Pour rien.

- Ben si. Tu as des rides de creusées sur le front et tes sourcils son dangereusement proches, dit le blond en pointant le doigt à quelques centimètres de son visage.

- C'est toi qui m'énerves. Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici à cette heure ? D'habitude tu arrives cinq minutes avant l'heure.

- Mon prof de dernière heure était absent, alors je suis venu directement. J'en ai profité pour m'exercer un peu ai violon puisque je l'avais emporté. Mais pourquoi tu me le demandes ?

- C'est un dojo ici, pas une salle de concert.

- Mais Kazuma a dit qu'il était d'accord. Et puis les autres ont appréciés il me semble, dit Momiji en posant un doigt sur son menton et levant les yeux vers le plafond comme s'il était dans une intense réflexion.

- Trop !

Le blond le regarda dans les yeux. Voilà qu'il était encore en colère. En quoi cela pouvait-il le gêner qu'un apprécie sa musique ? C'était dans le but de ravir les oreilles qu'il en jouait. Se pourrait-il qu'il soit jaloux ?

- Bon aller on commence ! Répliqua précipitamment le roux pour cacher son embarras.

Il avait presque crié sa réponse, faisant se raidir son vis-à-vis. Quel besoin avait-il de jouer à la vue de tous comme ça ? Il voulait apprendre à ce défendre alors au moins qu'il essaie d'arrêter d'attirer tous les regards en montrant une telle image de lui. Il serait tranquille comme ça, plus personne ne le regarderait avec des yeux lubriques et convoiteurs. Et le pire c'est qu'il ne semblait pas en être conscient.

* * *

En tout point cette journée avait été rude. Dès le matin il avait été énervé par ses amis avec leurs questions et leurs insinuations et la leçon du soir avec Momiji n'en parlons même pas. A plusieurs reprises il avait du intervenir pour que les spectateurs arrêtent de parler ou de regarder trop intensément Momiji qui n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Et dire qu'avant ils étaient relativement tranquilles. Mais voilà qu'on venait les embêter grâce aux exploits du blond. Allez savoir pourquoi Kyo avait une subite envie de garder le blond pour lui tout seul. Il devait vraiment perdre la tête pour vouloir une chose pareille. La seule solution possible était que la musique qu'il avait entendue était une sorte de charme qui hypnotisait tout ceux qui l'entendaient les rendant fou de Momiji. Oui, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Autrement pourquoi tout le monde se mettrait subitement à baver sur lui ? Fort de cette idée, assez saugrenue, il s'apprêta à ce coucher l'esprit tranquille. C'est la tête remplie de petits blonds qu'il sombra dans le sommeil.

Tout aurait été parfais si au bout de quelques jours cette attirance c'était estompée. Malheureusement ce n'en était pas le cas. A chaque leçon ils étaient dérangés par des visites de plus en plus fréquentes. Même Momiji commençait à s'en inquiéter, remarquant un peu tard qu'il était le centre d'attention. C'est pour cette raison qu'il fut décidé de changer de lieu d'entraînement quelque part hors du dojo où personne ne les embêterait.

- On a qu'à faire ça à la maison, dit un jour Momiji.

- Quoi, à la demeure principale ? Dans tes rêves. Je ne remettrai plus les pieds dans cet endroit. Je ne veux pas me retrouver face à ce fou d'Akito !

- Tes pas gentil. Tu sais qu'il a changé !

- C'est ça. N'empêche que je ne veux pas y aller.

Kyo se retourna, les bras croisés de façon à faire comprendre sa désapprobation. Son chef de famille lui en avait fait trop voir pour qu'il lui pardonne un jour. Peut-être que ses cousins avaient réussis à le faire, et il n'en avait cure, pour lui son repenti était tardif surtout après toutes les horreur qu'il avait commises. Il avait fait trop de mal et à tout le monde.

Momiji regardait tristement le dos de son ami. Il savait combinant Kyo avait souffert du comportement d'Akito. Il était particulièrement dur avec le chat. Tout le monde avait peur de lui et chacun avait au moins du une fois aller voir Hatori suite à une entrevue.

- On habite plus là, dit-il en souriant.

- Tu as déménagé ? S'étonna-t-il en se retournant subitement.

Momiji acquiesça de la tête, les bras croisés dans le dos et un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres.

- Où ?

- Tu verras.

Le blond se retourna et commença à partir incitant le roux à le suivre. Ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire. Ce qui était sûr c'est qu'il allait être étonné par son nouveau lieu de résidence.

* * *

Voilà voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre.

C'était bien ?

A la prochaine !


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou !

Eh oui je suis de retour !

Je m'excuse pour le retard dans la publication. J'ai une crise aiguë du syndrome de la page blanche. Pas moyen de trouver comment finir ce chapitre !

Enfin ça s'est arrangé heureusement. J'ai donc le plaisir de vous offrir le 5ème chapitre ^^, même si ce n'est pas vraiment ce à quoi je m'attendait. En fait c'est totalement différent de ce que j'avais imaginé. Mais bon je ne suis pas mécontente du résultat.

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ^^.

Comme toujours merci pour les commentaires que vous laissez ! Et encore désolée pour le retard.

Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture.

* * *

Retrouver le bonheur

Chapitre 5 : Nouveau lieu d'entraînement

Actuellement, il se trouvait bouche bée devant la porte de la nouvelle demeure de Momiji. Déjà qu'il avait trouvé suspect qu'ils empruntent ce chemin qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, mais maintenant voila qu'il se retrouvait devant cette maison qui renfermait autant de bons que de mauvais souvenirs.

- Tu me charries là, laissa-t-il échapper, se statufiant sur place.

- Pas du tout, répondit Momiji dans un large sourire.

Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée énergiquement annonçant joyeusement son retour. A son appel fit échos une autre voix joyeuse provenant du salon et qui se rapprochait.

- Bienvenu Momiji.

Une tête brune apparue à l'embrassure de la porte du salon appartenant un Shiguré qui, de toute évidence, venait de se lever.

- Tu rentres tôt auj… oh mais ne serait-ce pas là notre adorable petit Kyo ! S'exclama-t-il en glissant son regard sur l'adolescent à la chevelure incandescente.

- On a eut un problème. On ne peut plus s'entraîner au dojo sans être dérangés. Alors on va s'entraîner ici à partir d'aujourd'hui.

- Oh je vois, je vois. Il n'y a aucun problème si vous ne cassez rien. L'avantage c'est que vous aurez un médecin sur place.

Kyo pour sa part n'avait pas bougé. Il restait pétrifié dans l'entrée. Une seule chose passait en boucle dans sa tête : Momiji vivait chez Shiguré ! Alors là c'était la nouvelle de l'année.

Ne la voyant pas bouger Momiji lui saisit le bras et le fit entrer. Le roux était trop éberlué pour s'y opposer. C'est ainsi qu'il se trouva entraîné par le blond à l'étage. Celui-ci s'arrêta devant la porte de sa chambre.

- Tu peux te changer dans ta chambre, dit le blond avant de le laisser et d'entrer dans la chambre voisine.

Entrant à son tour dans son ancienne chambre il constata que même après les deux mois qui avaient passés loin de là, elle n'avait pas changée. De tout manière il ne voyait pas ce qui aurait pu changer. Elle était toujours aussi vide part un lit et un bureau. Reprenant vite contenance, il déposa son sac sur le lit puis se changea assez vite pour rejoindre le salon. Dans le couloir, en passant devant la chambre qui appartenait à Tohru, il vit Momiji en sortir.

- Depuis quand tu vas dans cette chambre ?

- Tu sais, c'est ma chambre maintenant.

Kyo lui fit comprendre d'un regard qu'il ne comprenait pas. Où était passé Tohru ? C'est vrai qu'il ne l'avait pas vu en arrivant.

- Tohru est partie il y a plus d'un mois, dit Momiji en baissant le regard. Elle… elle a emménagé chez son petit ami.

- Ça n'a pas pris longtemps, grincha le roux.

Momiji était encore plus gêné. Maintenant il se disait que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée d'avoir amené Kyo ici, alors que sa séparation d'avec Tohru était si fraîche. Pour le coup il s'en voulait, il avait manqué de jugeote.

Kyo remarqua la gêne du blond et se gratta la tête l'air embêté. Il avait était trop brusque encore une fois.

- J'en ai rien à faire de toute façon. Je ne suis plus trop en colère contre elle c'est passé, dit-il d'un aire bourru et détournant le regard.

Momiji releva la tête une air étonné sur les traits. Quand Kyo daigna lui accorder un coup d'œil, il lui offrit un timide sourire. Ce simple petit sourire le fit d'autant plus rougir. Ce qu'il tenta de cacher en descendant l'escalier, le coeur battant. Voilà que son cœur s'y mettait. Non seulement il était pris de rougissements intempestifs mais maintenant son cœur battait plus fort en la présence de son cousin. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

* * *

Puisque le temps le leur permettait, ils s'entraînèrent dehors. Il faisait soleil et une légère brise venait rafraîchir l'air environnant. Un temps parfait pour quelques exercices extérieurs.

Le malaise se dissipa bien vite quand ils commencèrent les enchaînements. Mine de rien le blondinet apprenait assez vite et retenait plutôt bien ce qu'on lui montrait. En définitive, Kyo devait bien l'avouer, c'était agréable d'apprendre à son cousin. Le seul bémol c'est qu'il était toujours aussi maladroit. Et voilà qu'une nouvelle fois il se faisait un croche pied à lui-même pour tomber de tout son long dans l'herbe dans une crie étouffé.

Le roux soupira avant de se pencher pour l'aider à se relever. Momiji accepta l'aide avec un sourire franc. Mais comme deux ne va jamais sans trois,alors qu'il se redressait, il fit un je ne sais quoi qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre et retomber contre le torse du plus grand qui le rattrapa, l'enfermant dans une étreinte protectrice. La chevelure blonde lui chatouillait le menton et de fines mains étaient accrochées à son tee-shirt. Sa respiration s'arrêta. Il pouvait sentir le corps chaud du jeune homme pressé contre le sien. Les battements de son cœur faisaient échos à ceux de son vis-à-vis. Et ils allaient croissants.

Kyo avait chaud. La brise qui soufflait ne suffisait pas à calmer les rougissements qui l'avaient pris au moment où il avait compris qu'il serrait dans ses bras le blondin. Là tout de suite il avait la furieuse envie de baisser le regard vers le corps contre lui. Mais il savait que s'il le faisait, il allait se passer quelque chose. Une sorte d'intuition qu'il se faisait un devoir de suivre si l'autre lui en laissait bien sûr l'occasion. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas car il sentit l'autre bouger dans ses bras et que fatalement, il ajusta son regard pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Erreur, il n'aurait pas du. Il était littéralement aspiré par le noisette des yeux de Momiji. Leurs regards s'étaient accrochés pour ne plus se lâcher, l'un attiré par l'autre et vice versa. Pris par l'ambiance, Kyo abaissa lentement la tête alors que l'une de ses mains venait se perdre dans la chevelure d'or, appréciant sa douceur et que l'autre s'était accroché à sa taille. Momiji ne fit rien pour empêcher cette approche. Au contraire, il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, pour faciliter les choses.

Cela aurait pu aboutir si un raclement de gorge n'était pas venu casser l'ambiance. Sortant de leur petit monde, les adolescents se séparèrent aussi rouges l'un que l'autre pour se retourner vers Yuki qui les regardaient les sourcils relevés. Derrière lui Takeru les regardait en pouffant les joues rosies.

- Que diriez-vous d'une petite pause ? Demanda Yuki. Nous avons préparés quelques ravitaillements.

- Génial ! Merci ! S'écria Momiji en se précipitant dans le salon.

Il s'installa très vite à table se servant une tasse de thé et mangeant avec appétit quelques biscuits pour cacher son embarras. Les autres le rejoignirent après que Kyo ait retrouvé l'usage de ses jambes.

Tout le reste de la journée ils s'évitèrent soigneusement du regard. Ils avaient arrêtés leur entraînement après que Yuki les ait découvert dans une position où ils allaient… où ils allaient quoi au juste ? Il n'allait pas sérieusement s'embrasser ! Ils étaient tous les deux des hommes et il ne pouvait pas supporter ce mioche. Alors il ne pouvait pas être attiré par lui. Pas par ce visage angélique aux traits fins, cette chevelure de blé, ce corps fin et ces sourires attendrissants. Non, il n'était pas attiré par lui. Certainement pas. C'était juste passager. Dans le feu de l'action il avait ressenti quelque chose, mais maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait à tête reposée plus rien ne persistait. Son cœur avait reprit un rythme normal et ses rougeurs avaient cessées.

Kyo enfila son tee-shirt en soupirant sur le fait qu'il se creusait trop la tête ses temps-ci. Ayant rangé ses affaires de sport dans son sac il allait le passer sur son épaule quand trois coups furent frappés à la porte et que Yuki entra.

- Alors, pas trop nostalgique, lui dit-il en s'approchant.

- Pas vraiment.

- Tu as appris pour Tohru ?

- Le mioche me l'a dit. Je me doutais bien qu'elle n'allait plus rester bien longtemps. Plus rien ne la retenait ici. Ça fait un an qu'elle cherchait à se barrer.

- En tout cas Shiguré n'a pas mis bien longtemps pour trouver un autre cuisinier.

- Justement, comment ça se fait qu'ils vivent ici tous les deux ? Je veux dire Hatori et Momiji.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment le fin mot de l'histoire puisque je n'étais pas présent mais il parait que suite à ton départ puis à celui de Tohru il serait allé pleurer dans les bras d'Hatori en disant que tout le monde l'abandonnait, qu'il était un laissé pour contre… Il l'a tellement saoulé avec ses jérémiades que pour le faire taire il n'a pas trouvé d'autre moyen que de l'embrasser…

- Hatori ! De son propre chef ?

- C'est-ce qu'il a dit. Il ne l'aurait pas fait si quelqu'un ne lui avait pas plus ou moins clairement dit ce que Shiguré ressentait pour lui.

- Et en quoi ça serait de ma faute ! Et puis ça couvait depuis trop longtemps cette histoire. N'empêche, ils vont plutôt vite en besogne ses deux là ! S'écria de mauvaise grâce Kyo en se laissant choir sur le lit.

Il n'en revenait que Shiguré et Hatori soient en couple. Ils n'étaient pas des plus assortie mais en même temps il n'y avait que le médecin qui avait une quelconque autorité sur lui.

- Hatori et Momiji sont venus habiter ici il y a environ deux semaines. Shiguré lui avait dit de prendre ta chambre puisqu'elle était plus grande que celle de Tohru, mais il a toujours refusé.

- Non mais ho ! Je ne suis pas parti définitivement ! Il se fou de moi celui-là !

- C'est exactement ce qu'a dit Momiji.

- Tch ce gamin. Il me tape vraiment sur les nerfs.

- Vraiment ? Ce n'est pourtant pas l'impression que tu donnais tout à l'heure, dit moqueusement Yuki.

- Je l'ai juste rattrapé ! Rien de plus. Il est empoté comme un manche à balai ! C'est qu'un gringalet qui me tape sur les nerfs !

- Tu te répètes Kyo. Et s'il te tapait sur les nerfs à ce point tu l'aurais déjà laissé tombé pour l'entraînement.

Kyo ne trouva rien à répondre puisque Yuki disait vrai. Momiji avait beau être maladroit, il n'était pas des plus mauvais. Mais il restait un gamin qui ne cessait de lui prendre la tête pour un oui ou pour un non.

Le voyant tergiverser Yuki décida d'en rajouter une couche.

- C'est aussi lui qui s'occupe de ta chambre.

Ce qui eut l'effet escompté. Kyo releva un regard étonné vers lui.

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'avais pas remarqué que le ménage avait été fait. Tu ne croyais pas qu'après plus de deux mois d'absence ta chambre allait rester sans un gramme de poussière ! Momiji vient faire le ménage régulièrement. Va savoir pourquoi. Il pense peut-être que tu reviendras plus vite si c'est propre.

- Idiot, murmura le roux en observant un point sur le plancher.

- Ne lui dit pas que je t'en ai parlé mais il vient ici tous les jours pour jouer du violon. Au début on pensait qu'il jouait dans sa chambre mais je l'ai vu entrer ici il y a deux jours avant qu'une mélodie ne s'en échappe. Tu sais je pense qu'il tient beaucoup à toi. Je crois même qu'il t'…

- Tais-toi ! S'écria-t-il en se relevant d'un bond. Je ne veux plus rien entendre !

Sur ce, il sortit très vite de la pièce puis de la maison ne saluant personne. Quant à Yuki, quand il redescendit, il avait un sourire marquant ses traits.

- On dirait que tu as eut une bonne discussion avec la carotte. N'est-ce pas Yun-Yun ?

- Takeru, je t'ai déjà dis d'arrêter de m'appeler ainsi si tu ne veux pas te retrouver à l'hôpital avec les membres fracturés, dit un Yuki qui souriait toujours mais dont une aura meurtrière s'échappait de tout son corps.

- D'accord, d'accord, dit son petit ami les mains levées en signe d'apaisement. En tout cas notre rouquin n'avait pas l'air content du tout en sortant.

- J'ai abordé un sujet qu'il ne semble pas prêt à accepter pour le moment, soupira Yuki en s'asseyant à côté de son amant.

- Hum je vois. Et te concernant, serais-tu prêt à accepter que je dorme avec toi ce soir ? Demanda le jeune homme en passant ses bras autour du torse de Yuki.

- Cela peut se négocier si tu as de bons arguments.

- Je crois que ça peut se trouver, murmura l'autre déjà dans son cou.

* * *

Momiji se trouvait en ce moment même dans la maison de Haru. Une fois que Kyo avait décrété que l'entraînement était terminé pour la journée, il avait vite filé se changer et prit le chemin de la propriété principale. Il avait pour optique d'aller discuter avec Hatsuharu. Lui, il saurait le conseiller sur le comportement qu'il devrait adopter avec Kyo pour les prochains jours. Après ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui tout était assez embrouillé dans son esprit.

- Et après, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Haru en engloutissant une chips.

- Si Yuki ne serait pas arrivé je crois qu'on se serait… embrassé.

- Ben c'est cool. C'est-ce que tu veux depuis le début, non ?

- Mais pas comme ça ! Je ne veux pas qu'il m'embrasse sous le coup de la passion ou dans le feu de l'action. Je veux qu'il le fasse parce qu'il a des sentiments pour moi.

- Dans ce cas, déclare-toi.

- Je ne peux pas maintenant. Il n'a pas encore oublié Tohru. Tu aurais du voir sa tête quand je lui ai dit qu'elle avait déménagé, répondit piteusement Momiji la tête basse. Il l'aime toujours.

- Ça tu n'en sais rien. Moi je dirais qu'il devait être surpris. Déjà que tu lui as dis d'un coup que tu vivais chez Shiguré avec Hatori. Ensuite il te voit sortir de la chambre qui appartenait à Tohru. A sa place aussi je serais surpris.

- Tu n'étais pas sur place. Tu n'as pas vu son regard. Il semblait si triste…

- Si tu ne lui fais pas montrer que tu as des sentiments pour lui, il ne le remarquera pas. Tu as bien vu le temps que ça a pris pour qu'il se mette avec Tohru.

- C'est pas pareil. Et avec ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure, il doit avoir des soupçons. Je suis sûr qu'il est dégoûté.

- Tu t'enfonces là. Bon le matou il est pas si bête et il doit se douter de quelque chose. Au moins comme ça tu seras fixé s'il te rejette complètement.

- Haruuuuu ! T'es méchant ! Pleurnicha Momiji en tapant de ses poings sur le torse du plus grand qui se laissa faire sans résistance. Ses coups de fillette ne lui faisaient pas grand mal.

Il le laissa juste épancher sa colère jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme de lui-même. Il avait toujours agit ainsi envers le jeune homme et cela ne changerait sans doute jamais. Au bout de longues minutes la rafale de poings stoppa et c'est un Momiji essoufflé qui reprit la parole.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire maintenant ? Je ne sais plus comment me comporter pendant les entraînements.

- C'est toi qui as voulu prendre des cours.

- Tu m'as dis que Kyo allait finir comme un bodybuilder si on ne faisait rien !

- Ça t'aurait peut-être plu.

- Définitivement pas ! Ce n'est pas agréable d'être serré dans des bras qui font cinq fois la largeur des tiens !

- C'est pour ça que tu dois rester près de lui. Temps que tu seras dans ses pattes à l'énerver, il ne sera pas concentré sur ses mauvais souvenirs et s'entraînera donc moins pour extérioriser sa colère.

- Mais je ne veux pas qu'il continu à me frapper pour un oui ou pour un non. Je veux qu'il m'aime !

Et voilà, c'était reparti pour une crise de larmes. Momiji n'avait pas encore avoué ses sentiments que déjà il était dans cet état. Qu'est-ce que se serait le jour où il serait rejeté pour de bon ? Bien que concernant cela Haru était plutôt confiant. Il savait le roux têtu comme un mulet mais au fond c'était un grand gentil qui cachait très profondément ses sentiments. Si Momiji était persévérant certainement qu'il arriverait à ses fins un jour ou l'autre.

* * *

Kyo avait déambulé un peu au calme pendant une bonne partie de la soirée. Il ne rentra qu'au couché du soleil et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Depuis qu'ils avaient décidés que le nouveau lieu d'entraînement serait chez Shiguré les choses allaient de mal en pis. D'abord il devenait nerveux en présence du blond. Ensuite son cœur s'amusait à faire des sauts périlleux dans sa poitrine. Et puis voilà que tout son corps se mettait à agir tout seul pour lui mener la vie dure.

Fatigué de penser à toute cette histoire, il se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il ramena son bras sur son visage de manière à lui cacher les yeux. Depuis que Tohru l'avait quitté ou plutôt qu'elle l'avait trompé, il pensait sincèrement lui pardonner. Presque trois mois s'étaient écoulés et ils avaient trouvé un équilibre dans la vie qu'il menait actuellement. Et aussi fou que cela pouvait paraître, le blond faisait maintenant partie de ce quotidien. Il en venait parfois à attendre la fin de l'après-midi pour le retrouver. Mais en aucun cas il n'aurait mis cela sur un quelconque sentiment amoureux. Ils s'étaient tous les deux juste rapprochés.

Tout à coup Kyo se releva. C'était ça. Voilà. Il devenait proche du blond. En y repensant il n'avait jamais essayé d'observer Momiji ou même de parler sérieusement avec lui. Cela expliquait donc pourquoi il était troublé par ce rapprochement. Fort de cette constatation, il s'installa à son bureau. Quand il ouvrit le tiroir il y vit un mouchoir soigneusement plié. Par quel miracle avait-il atterri dans ses affaires de cours ? En le prenant, un petit objet s'en échappa pour tomber dans un bruit cristallin sur le plancher. C'était la boucle d'oreille de Momiji. Il l'avait complètement oubliée. Il l'observa un moment avant de la reposer dans le mouchoir. Il faudrait qu'il la rende à son propriétaire.

Bien malgré lui il ne pu décrocher son regard du petit objet. Il avait absorbé son attention. D'une certaine manière il lui rappelait Momiji : brillant et voyant. On ne pouvait qu'être attiré par lui. Il était tellement pris dans ses pensées ou sa contemplation qu'il n'entendit pas son père qui était entré dans sa chambre lui parler. Celui-ci le regarda un instant puis porta son attention sur l'objet que son fils avait entre les doigts. Voyant qu'il n'avait aucunement était remarqué et qu'il était purement ignoré, il repartit un léger sourire flânant sur ses lèvres. Il avait déjà vu la jumelle de cette boucle d'oreille sur un certain petit blond.

* * *

Et voilà.

A la prochaine !


	6. Chapter 6

Salut !

Je sais qu'il s'est fait désiré mais voici le nouveau chapitre de ma fic. Enfin ! Ben oui, j'ai pas trop eut le temps ses derniers jours pour poster donc ça a pris du retard. Mais bon l'essentiel c'est que ça soit arrivé, non ?

Je remerci chaudement Missvisual pour sa review qui m'a fait très plaisir, comme d'habitude. Bien sûr n'hésitez pas laisser un commentaire pour me donner votre avis.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Retrouver le bonheur

Chapitre 6 : Mes sentiments

Finalement Momiji avait passé la nuit chez Hatsuharu. Après avoir pleuré tout son saoul et avoir trempé sa chemise, il s'était endormi épuisé. Le grand hirsute avait alors prévenu Shiguré et Hatori pour ne pas qu'ils s'inquiètent. Le jeune homme avait réussi à obtenir du blond qu'il confesse ses sentiments. Ça n'avait pas été chose aisée, mais il avait finalement réussi à lui faire entendre raison. Le blond lui avait promis de faire au plus vite, même si Haru doutait qu'il le fasse dans l'immédiat. Rien qu'aujourd'hui, il semblait trembler de la tête aux pieds.

- Tu ne le vois pas tout de suite alors calmes-toi.

- Tu es drôle. Même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, je n'y arrive pas.

- Qu'est-ce que se sera cette après-midi…

- Je ne préfère pas y penser tout de suite, vois-tu.

Pour une raison ou une autre, son corps était très nerveux et cela dura toute la journée jusqu'à ce qu'arrive l'heure de la fin des cours. Cette fois-ci ce fut à reculons qu'il emprunta le chemin pour renter chez lui. Résultat : il arriva en retard. Il se changea en quatrième vitesse et rejoint la pièce que Shiguré avait mis à disposition.

Quand il pénétra dans la pièce, Kyo y était déjà, pratiquant quelques exercices d'échauffement. Momiji eut la délicieuse vision de ce corps musclé se mouvant. Les muscles roulaient sous le tee-shirt au gré des pompes et autres divers étirements que pratiquait le roux. Il était tellement pris dans sa contemplation qu'il n'entendit pas Kyo, qui l'avait vu entrer, lui parler.

- Oï ! Dis donc le mioche faudrait peut-être redescendre sur terre !

C'est l'exclamation et le haussement dans son ton qui sortirent Momiji de ses pensées. Honteux d'avoir été surpris dans sa contemplation, il baissa la tête pour cacher le rouge qui lui était monté aux joues.

Kyo, pour sa part, le regarda perplexe? Depuis quand ce gamin était-il aussi timide en sa présence ? A moins qu'il soit malade.

- T'aurais pas chopé quelque chose, rassure-moi.

- Non, non. C'est rien, répondit le blond essayant de paraitre naturel.

Ce qui ne paru très convainquant aux yeux du roux. Il se doutait bien que la situation était particulière avec ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Il devait être comme lui un minimum tracassé. Mais contrairement au blond, il avait fait un gros travail sur lui-même pour cacher sa nervosité. Il avait surtout réussi à se convaincre que ce qui s'était passé n'était rien qu'une temporaire attraction due à l'ambiance du moment. C'est aussi pour cela qu'il avait décidé de donner son cours à l'intérieur aujourd'hui. Autant éviter tout risque.

- Bon, commençons, dit Kyo après un coup d'œil au blond par-dessus son épaule.

Aussi vite dit, aussi vite fait. L'entrainement commença mais Momiji n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Il faisait pourtant de son mieux, mais dès que Kyo le touchait, il était pris de crise de rougissements incontrôlables et faisait n'importe quoi, se retrouvant plus d'une fois sur les fesses.

La patience de Kyo avait été mise à rude épreuve pendant les quelques heures que durèrent la leçon. Il avait fini par l'abréger de peur de voir Momiji se blesser. Mais ce n'était pas la seule raison. En fait, il commençait à avoir une envie incontrôlable de plaquer le jeune homme contre le mur et de lui expliquer ce qu'il pensait de ses performances. Mais s'il faisait ça, il était sûr de perdre le contrôle. La dernière fois, le seul fait de sentir son corps chaud contre le sien avait failli le conduire à accomplir un acte irrémédiable. Il avait pris conscience que le corps du jeune homme l'attirait. Il avait un petit corps fin et fragile comme celui d'une fille, donnant l'envie de la serrait fort dans ses bras pour le protéger.

Kyo secoua la tête vivement. Ses pensées ne devaient pas partir dans ce sens. Momiji était un garçon, aussi fin et fragile que soit son corps. Il ne pouvait pas avoir envie de protéger un corps de garçon. Il quitta la pièce avant qu'une autre idée tordue germe dans sa tête.

Le voyant partir, Momiji hésita un instant. Il allait le retenir quand un étrange sentiment lui tirailla le ventre le ventre : la peur. Il avait bien trop peur pour le faire aujourd'hui. Demain. Oui, demain il aurait plus de courage et de confiance en lui pour se confesser. C'est en tout cas ce qu'il espérait au plus profond de lui-même. Il regarda le dos du roux s'éloigner puis disparaitre au coin du couloir avec un poids dans le cœur. Il posa une main sur sa poitrine à l'endroit où se trouvait ce muscle si douloureux tout à coup de battre furieusement une mélodie effrénée dans l'espoir de l'apaiser. Il avait honte de sa faiblesse, Kyo devait vraiment être exaspéré par son comportement. Il avait la délicatesse de ne pas lui avoir montré mais il lui avait fait comprendre par les multiples soupires qu'il avait lancé que tel en était le cas.

* * *

Il était sorti depuis plus de vingt minutes de chez Shiguré et attendait maintenant le métro quand, en portant ses mains à ses poche, il sentit dans celle de gauche le petit objet qu'il y avait déposé. Le prenant dans sa main et le portant à son regard, il soupira. Il avait complètement oublié de rendre sa boucle d'oreille à Momiji. C'était un peu tard pour faire demi-tour maintenant, il rentrerait trop tard chez lui. Tant pis, ça serait pour le lendemain. Il la regarda encore quelques instants avant que le métro n'arrive. Pris dans la cohue qui en sorti, il fut bousculé en lâcha l'objet, qui disparu dans la foule. Chaque fois qu'il pensait l'avoir retrouvé, il le perdait de vue tout de suite après. Il y avait toujours un pied qui venait shooter dedans , l'envoyant au loin. Très vite énervé de courir après l'objet fuyant, et attendit, les bras croisés, que le flux de passager se tarisse. Bientôt le signal de fermeture des portes se fit entendre et avec lui, le calme revint, lui permettant de chercher l'objet des yeux. La boucle d'oreille était certes petite mais voyante, à l'image de son propriétaire.

Finalement la tache se révéla plus ardue qu'il ne le pensait. Avec le monde qui était sorti de la précédente rame l'objet avait était bringuebalé à droite et à gauche et il l'avait perdu de vue entre temps. Balayant le hall du regard, il finit par percevoir l'éclat rubis du bijou au bout de quelques minutes de recherche. Celui-ci se trouvait au pied d'une jeune femme. Alors qu'il arrivait tout prêt, il fallu qu'elle bouge et bien sûr propulse la boucle plus loin du côté des voies. En ayant plus que marre de courir dans tous les sens pour cette fichue boucle d'oreille, il foudroya la jeune femme du regard, déversant sur elle la colère qu'il avait accumulée.

- Vous le faites tous exprès !

La jeune femme recula d'un pas devant l'aura sombre que dégageait Kyo.

- Tch !

Après avoir une nouvelle fois foudroyé la jeune femme du regard il s'avança vers la voie d'où il avait vu l'objet être envoyé. Bien sûr il n'y était plus. Ça aurait été trop beau. Par contre, il avait glissé sur les rails. S'agenouillant sur le rebord, il tendit le bras pour récupérer l'objet tant recherché qui se trouvait bloqué. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour les autres quand même. Alors qu'il se tortillait dans tout les sens, une rame de métro arrivait à vive allure. Non de non elle allait se dégager cette saloperie de boucle d'oreille ! Il n'avait aucune envie de se faire scalper le bras pour les beaux yeux d'un mioche ! Le métro n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres quand enfin il réussit à récupérer l'objet dans sa main. Il eut tout juste le temps de retirer son bras que la rame passait. Kyo souffla soulagé, il avait récupéré la boucle d'oreille récalcitrante. Bon, il avait été un peu imprudent sur ce coup là, ça aura pu lui couter un bras. Mais en même temps cet objet ne lui appartenait pas, et il voulait le rendre à son propriétaire. Si le métro avait roulé dessus à coup sûr il l'aurait perdu définitivement. Le visage souriant du blond l'avait persuadé de tenter le tout pour le tout.

Se relevant, il rangea précieusement la boucle d'oreille dans sa poche. Il n'allait plus faire la bêtise de la laisser retomber une fois de plus. Maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvée, il n'allait pas la lâcher à moins que ce ne soit pour la laissait tomber dans la main de son propriétaire.

* * *

Finalement, il arriva en retard puisqu'il n'avait pu prendre ni la première ni la deuxième rame qui était pleine. Il était déjà un bon huit heure et il n'avait pas préparé le diner. Son père devait certainement attendre assis et regardant tristement la table vide, le ventre gargouillant. Il se hâta de se déchausser et pénétra dans la cuisine. Il ne trouva pas son père la où l'avait imaginé mais devant les fourneaux. Malheur, c'était vraiment une mauvaise chose que de laisser Kazuma préparer à manger !

- Maitre, laissez-moi faire ! S'exclama-t-il en se précipitant à ses côtés.

- Ah tu rentres juste à temps, répondit ce dernier en souriant, un plat contenant une substance non identifiée en main. Je viens juste de terminer le repas.

En effet, il pouvait sentir d'étranges effluves lui chatouiller les narines et une bouillie peu ragoutante mijotait encore dans une casserole.

- Installe-toi donc. Tu ne rentrais pas alors j'ai décidé de faire le repas. Je peux bien le faire de temps en temps. Ce n'ai pas juste que ce soit toujours toi qui te dévoue.

- Vous n'auriez pas du, soupira Kyo.

Maintenant que c'était prêt, il ne pouvait pas refuser de manger et mettre le tout à la poubelle. Il ne fallait pas gâcher de la nourriture ou plutôt ce qui devait être de la nourriture à l'origine. Il doutait que ce qui était actuellement dans les plats soit mangeable, mais bon, il avait survécu à cette cuisine en étant plus jeune, alors il y survivrait une fois de plus sans trop de problème. Normalement…

Il ne laisserait plus jamais son père s'essayer à ses expérience culinaires ! C'est ce qu'il était en train de penser alors qu'il fourrageait dans l'armoire à pharmacie pour trouver des pastilles pour l'estomac. Bien que le nourriture s'était avérée mangeable il avait récolté pendant la nuit d'atroces crampes d'estomac, tellement insupportables qu'elles l'avaient réveillées, l'obligeant à se lever pour pouvoir les soulager.

Ayant enfin trouvé ce qu'il convoitait, il se dirigea vers le salon. Il lui faudrait un certain moment pour que le médicaments fasse effet, alors autant le passer devant la télé, au moins le temps passerait plus vite. Mais bien sûr, rien d'intéressant à cette heure, entre un documentaire sur la reproduction d'il ne savait quel mammifère, un film X de bien mauvaise qualité et une rediffusion d'une série datant de mathusalem. Ce fut avec un certain automatisme qu'il fit machine arrière pour se replier dans sa chambre. Le sommeil se fit désirer un long moment aidé par ses crampes d'estomac qui peinaient à se calmer.

Alors qu'il commençait à papillonner des paupières, sa porte s'ouvrit doucement pour laisser entrer une ombre que Kyo n'arriva pas à distinguer. Félinement, elle se dirigea vers lui jusqu'à monter sur le lit. Le roux était éberlué, que ce passait-il ? Maintenant que l'ombre était prêt de lui et qu'elle s'approchait encore jusqu'à le surplomber, il pouvait distinguer en mi-teinte un visage fin et des cheveux qu'il devinait pales. Alors que le visage se rapprochait au dessus du sien, il entraperçut l'éclat émeraude de ses yeux à la douce lumière de la lune qui filtrait entre ses rideaux mal fermés. Il le reconnu enfin.

- Mo…

Il ne put finir sa phrase que ses lèvres se faisaient capturer par ses consœurs. Autant dire qu'il était étonné, mais il perdit toute inhibition lorsqu'un bout de langue se faufila dans sa bouche qu'il avait gardée entrouverte sous le coup de la surprise. Ce petit muscle chaud et rugueux le rendit vite fou de désir. Plus. Il lui en fallait plus. Aussi il lui agrippa la nuque pour rapprocher le corps du blond du sien. Le baiser devint des plus sensuel et enragé. Une bataille commença pour qui aurait la dominance bien vite remportée par Kyo et s'en suivit un échange sulfureux. Les deux langues s'amusaient à se toucher, à se chercher et tournoyaient dans un balais sans fin. Le roux inversa leur position, allongeant Momiji sur le matelas, pour mieux accéder à son cou gracile. Il suçota la peau pale à plusieurs endroits stratégiques faisant soupirer de bien être le dominé. Il quitta cet endroit oh combien érogène du blond après y avoir laissé une marque de son passage pour ensuite s'atteler à enlever la chemise qui devenait des plus gênantes. Dans la pénombre il distingua les petits bouts de chairs rosées qui pointaient, n'attendant plus que sa langue taquine. Kyo commença par les sucer, les léchouiller, puis finit par les faire rouler entre ses dents. Alors qu'il était tout à son œuvre, une pression se fit sentir sur son entrejambe. Momiji avait trouvé le moyen de faufiler sa main jusqu'à son boxer et caressait lascivement son érection naissante à travers le tissu. La sensation était si intense qu'il arrêta son activité pour fixer son regard embué sur le blond. Un gémissement rauque passa la barrière de ses lèvre sous la sensation merveilleuse. Sa propre main se glissa jusqu'au pantalon de Momiji pour s'engouffrer à l'intérieur, le faisant sursauter de surprise. Il caressa d'abord lentement le sexe sur toute sa longueur puis il accentua la pression. Il sentit avec plaisir le souffle du blond qui se faisait saccadé et son corps s'arc-bouta pour toucher au sien. Une fois la sensation passée, Momiji prit à son tour la verge maintenant parfaitement dressée du roux à même la peau le faisant se redressait sur ses avants bras. Pris d'une étincelle de lucidité dans le plaisir qu'il ressentait, Kyo posa voracement ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis, instiguant un baiser ravageur. Il continuèrent a se masturber ainsi l'un l'autre jusqu'à atteindre la délivrance. Puis le roux retomba essoufflé et en sueur sur le corps tremblant de Momiji.

Kyo se réveilla en sursaut, il était haletant et en sueur, ses mèches de cheveux lui collant au front et son tee-shirt trempé. Quel rêve insensé il venait de faire. C'était quoi ce tripe avec Momiji là ? Quand il se releva pour s'asseoir dans son lit, il sentit une désagréable sensation dans son boxer. Vérifiant ce qu'il soupçonnait en relevant lentement la couverture, il la replaça bien vite sur ses jambes la remontant même jusqu'en haut de son torse en constatant qu'il avait tacher son sous-vêtement. Merde, en plus de ça il avait jouit dans son sommeil ! En pensant au mioche en plus ! Là, c'est sûr il ne toucherait plus jamais à la cuisine de son père. A moins que ce ne soit ses fichus médicaments qui aient un effet secondaire. La prochaine fois il éviterait les films érotiques avant d'aller se coucher. C'était probablement l'association des trois qui avait foutu le bordel dans son esprit. Enfin bref ce n'était qu'un rêve du à ses hormones qui lui jouaient un tour. Ça faisait des mois qu'il n'avait pas touché une fille, alors il avait des envie et une tension sexuelle à extérioriser.

Il finit par se rallonger une fois son rythme cardiaque ralenti. Mais le sommeil ne voulait l'emporter. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, des images composées de têtes blondes, de lèvres rougies et gonflées par des baisers, d'un corps fin et gracile s'imbriquant dans le sien, venaient le hanter. Rien que d'y penser, il sentait son excitation remonter. Il fallait qu'il se sorte de la tête ce rêve complètement débile. Et pour cela il ne connaissait qu'une seule chose qui marche vraiment sur lui : courir.

* * *

Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé tôt le matin, Momiji arpentait sa chambre de long en large et en travers. Il était encore plus nerveux que la veille, n'ayant dormi qu'à peine quelques heures. Il dirait tout à Kyo aujourd'hui. C'est-ce qu'il avait décidé. Il s'était défilé hier, il devait donc le faire aujourd'hui. Il devait le faire et il allait le faire. Seulement son corps ne semblait pas vouloir le laissait tranquille une seule seconde. Il s'amusait à trembler sans discontinuer. Et ça ne s'améliora pas à mesure qu'il arriva an cours et que le temps s'écoula. Même s'il ne le montrait pas Hatsuharu s'amusait assez des réactions du blond. Il devina qu'il n'avait pas parlé à Kyo.

- Ce soir, affirma Momiji en percevant les pensées de son cousin.

- Ce soir. Viens à la maison, si ça ne se passe pas bien.

- Tu pourrais m'encourager !

- C'est-ce que je fais. Je connais Kyo et son caractère, alors viens à la maison si tu en as besoin. Je serais là.

Momiji savait que qu'Haru avait raison, il avait peu de chance que le roux réponde à ses sentiments. Il était aussi hétéro que lui était gay. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer. Croire au miracle ça ne peut pas faire tant de mal, n'est-ce pas ? Ou peut être pas finalement…

Ce fut l'après-midi qui fut le plus terrible. Il voyait chaque heure passer à une vitesse folle. C'est fou comme le temps passe différemment en fonction de son état d'esprit. Lorsque l'on est pressé, il passe lentement, et au contraire lorsque l'on appréhende quelque chose, il se met à défiler à toute allure tel un train à grande vitesse lancé à pleine puissance sur les rails vers l'inconnu. Pour lui, il était dans les deux cas, il était pressé de savoir et même temps il avait peur de faire ce pas dans l'inconnu. S'il résultait de cette histoire qu'il soit blessé ?

* * *

L'heure tant attendue et redoutée se profila. Il venait d'enfiler ses affaires de sport quand il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer. Il n'y avait que Kyo qui entrait de cette manière sans s'annoncer. Respirant un bon coup il sortit de sa chambre et descendit sans empressement l'escalier. Au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait de la salle d'entrainement, il sentait son cœur battre un peu plus fort à chaque pas. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la poignée de la porte quand il s'en saisit. Il lui fallut encore une dizaine de secondes pour ouvrir le panneau de bois. Un fois fait, il pénétra dans la salle où Kyo l'attendait les bras croisés et appuyé sur le mur du fond. Il avait les yeux fermés, semblant réfléchir. Momiji se demanda d'ailleurs s'il l'avait entendu entrer. Il fit un pas dans sa direction quand tout à coup le roux ouvrit les yeux. C'était si soudain qu'il en sursauta de peur.

- Te voilà, dit-il en décroisant les bras et s'avançant vers le centre de la pièce.

Il était présentement de mauvaise humeur, Momiji le craignait. Rien que cette phrase avait tranché comme un couperet le silence ambiant de la pièce. Décidément il jouait de malchance depuis qu'il était levé. Dire qu'il avait décidé de lui parler. Le blond fit encore quelque pas pour se positionner devant lui avant de lui répondre.

- Désolé du retard.

- C'est dingue d'être en retard dans sa propre maison !

Quand Kyo avait entendu la porte s'ouvrir, il avait attendu avant de rouvrir les yeux. Depuis le petit matin il ne cessait de repenser à ce stupide rêve, se disant qu'il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond avec lui, ou du moins avec son esprit. En ayant assez, il rouvrit vivement les yeux en colère contre lui-même. peut-être un peu trop vivement pour Momiji qui sauta sur place, une expression de peur peinte sur le visage. Après l'avoir une fois de plus sermonné, l'entrainement put commencer, et bien qu'il fasse tout pour se concentrer la tête n'y était pas. Chaque fois qu'il touchait d'un peu trop prêt le corps du blond des brides de son rêves lui revenaient à l'esprit. Il alla même jusqu'à lorgner son cou juste pour voir s'il n'y avait aucune trace d'un suçon pour se rassurer sur la fiction de son aventure nocturne.

- Kyo ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

La question le déstabilisa. Comment ça, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Il lui donnait bien évidemment un cours ! C'était quoi cette question à la noix ? Une minute… pourquoi il pouvait sentir le cœur de son cousin battre furieusement contre sa poitrine ? Et bon Dieu, pourquoi son nez était-il collé dans son cou ? Prenant conscience qu'il était trop prêt, Kyo se raidit puis s'écarta du corps du jeune homme, le tenant à bout de bras par les épaules pour être sûr qu'il ne s'approche pas.

- Kyo ?

- Rien ! Une faiblesse passagère.

Il se tourna bien vite pour cacher son rougissement. Bon sang, il n'avait rien vu venir jusqu'à ce que le mioche le questionne. Son corps avait agit tout seul. Tout ce dont il se souvenait c'est qu'il montrait une parade à Momiji et qu'il en avait profité pour vérifier son cou puisque c'était dans la même zone, la seconde d'après il était quasiment en train de lui mordre le cou.

De son côté Momiji était resté stoïque. Il n'avait pas rêvé, Kyo venait bien de le prendre dans ses bras. Avait-il le droit d'espérer quoique ce soit ? De toute évidence le roux lui-même ne semblait pas sûr de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il s'agissait donc bien d'un dérapage et non d'une quelconque marque de sentiment qu'il pourrait avoir à son égard. Il se rattacha tout de même à cette étreinte pour se conforter dans l'idée qu'il aurait une réponse favorable pour avoir le courage de faire sa déclaration.

- Euh… dis pourquoi… ? Pourquoi tu m'as pris dans tes bras ?

- Je t'ai dis, une faiblesse.

Les espoirs de Momiji venait de s'envoler. Il n'avait aucune chance pour que cet acte soit volontaire. Tant pis, mais il devait quand même lui dire. Et en face. Dans cette optique, il se déplaça pour se placer face à son ami.

- Je dois te dire quelque chose Kyo. S'il te plais écoutes moi. Euh voilà je… je t'aime. Ça peut te paraitre ridicule mais se sont mes sentiments et… il fallait que je te le dise.

* * *

Et voilà !

A la prochaine !


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou !

Comme toujours je suis un peu en retard et je m'en excuse (j'ai vraiment l'impression de passer mon temps à faire des excuses ^^'). Donc avec deux jours de retard voici le chapitre 7 qui nous rapproche de la fin. Je n'ai pas encore décidé de ce qu'elle sera mais c'est tout proche, peut être encore deux ou trois chapitres, on verra bien.

Je souhaite un grand merci pour leur review à :

**missvisual** : je sais que ça a pris du temps mais oui Momiji se déclare enfin. Tu verras la réaction de Kyo dans ce chapitre-ci et ne serras pas étonné de voir qu'il a une capacité très démesurée à faire l'autruche une fois de plus, mais il y a quand même de l'évolution.

**shinsheph **: c'est vrai que ce couple n'est pas très répandu, je le déplore même, il sont si mignons ensembles ! C'est d'ailleurs la raison première qui m'a poussé à écrire cette fic et la deuxième n'est autre que mon esprit dépravé. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Retrouver le bonheur

Chapitre 7 : Le talisman

Sur le coup les yeux de Kyo s'agrandirent, son cœur s'arrêta puis se remit en marche à une vitesse y eut comme un courant électrique qui lui traversa tout le corps, le faisant trembler. Rien ne lui venait à l'esprit, le blanc complet. Son esprit était comme déconnecté de la réalité. Tout ce qui lui restait en tête c'était ce que venait de dire Momiji. Et son rêve. Oui, son rêve aussi s'imposa dans sa mémoire. Les sensations qu'il avait ressenti pour la première fois, des sensations inconnues et tellement plaisantes. La réalité s'imposa cependant bien vite, ce n'était pas la personne qui lui fallait. C'était un homme, séduisant et amical, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il n'avait pas le droit de se laisser aller aux hallucinations qu'il avait eut dans son rêve. Ce n'était d'ailleurs qu'un rêve et par définition rien de ce qu'il avait vu n'était réel et les sensations qu'il avait ressenties étaient imaginaires.

Se souvenant qu'il avait emporté avec lui la boucle d'oreille du blond, il porta la main à sa poche pour s'en saisir.

- Tiens, dit-il en relevant son bras à hauteur de Momiji.

Quand il remarqua de quoi il s'agissait, il comprit. Il avait espéré et il avait perdu. Kyo ne voulait pas de lui. Il lui avait donné cette boucle il y a deux mois dans l'espoir illusoire qu'il la porte un jour. Comme une promesse que son amour était partagé. Boucle d'oreille dont il portait la jumelle en ce moment même et qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs cessé de porter depuis le jour où il avait confié la deuxième à Kyo.

- Non. Je te l'ai donnée. Elle a une signification et je veux que tu la gardes, répondit le blond en remettant le petit objet dans la paume du roux et refermant sa main dessus.

- C'est la preuve de mes sentiments.

Lentement il fit volte face pour retrousser chemin vers sa chambre, sanctuaire qui lui serait d'une grande aide en ce moment. Une fois la prote fermée, il put laisser libre court à ses larmes qu'il avait obstinément retenues.

Le roux était resté au centre de la pièce, la main toujours tendue où dans son poing résidait la boucle d'oreille. Son regard était fixé dessus sans vraiment la voir. Il se sentait mal. Il ne voulait pas blesser le gamin mais ne se sentait pas capable de répondre favorablement à ses sentiments, pas maintenant. Alors pourquoi sentait-il ses larmes vouloir couler ?

Remettant rageusement son poing dans sa poche, il y laissa tomber la boucle d'oreille. Il récupéra vite fait ses affaires et sortit de cette maison qui décidemment ne lui laissait que des mauvais souvenirs. Il n'avait aucune envie de rentrer directement, et de toute manière il ne savait pas où aller. Il se contentait d'errer l'esprit accaparé par ses pensées. Au fil de son parcours il se retrouva dans un parc, lieu fréquenté en cette fin de journée, d'autant que le temps était doux.

Marchant à travers la foule il finit par arriver dans un coin désert et à l'abandon. Seules deux balançoires tenaient miraculeusement debout au milieu des débris de ce qui devait être initialement un parc de jeux. Il s'assit sur l'une d'elles et la tête baissée revit une fois de plus la scène. Il s'en était douté depuis un moment déjà. Momiji s'était seulement entiché de lui, une lubie passagère, rien de plus. Il se lasserait de lui comme il s'était lassé de Tohru avant ça. Il avait juste déplacé son attachement sur lui. Kyo était sûr que ça lui passerait avec le temps, alors où pouvait bien être l'intérêt de s'impliquer dans ce genre de relation compliquée et sans avenir ? Autant évité d'être blessé une fois de plus. Et puis soyons franc, les garçons, ce n'était pas vraiment son truc. Du moins pas pour ses histoires de cœur. Pas qu'il arborait ce genre de lien, la preuve il trouvait que Yuki et Takeru formaient un beau couple, peut être un peu niais parfois, mais lui ne se voyait pas vivre la même aventure. Et puis, à supposer qu'un jour il sorte du placard, il ne choisirait pas pour partenaire quelqu'un comme ce mioche. Il lui faudrait quelqu'un de plus mature.

Kyo soupira en secouant la tête. A quoi pensait-il encore ? Il fixa son attention sur la boucle d'oreille qui était resté tout ce temps dans sa main. Qu'allait-il en faire ? Momiji n'en voulait plus. Mais lui non plus n'en avait pas l'utilité. Pouvait-il s'en débarrasser ? Faisant rouler l'objet entre son pouce et son index, il réfléchit au sort qu'il lui réservait. Au bout d'un long moment il se releva, sa décision semblant être prise, et leva le bras bien haut…

* * *

Cela faisait un moment déjà qu'il était planté là devant cette porte. Hatsuharu lui avait gentiment offert l'hospitalité, mais il n'arrivait pas à sonner. S'il le voyait il saurait que tout n'avait pas été qu'un rêve, que c'était bien la réalité. Et celle-ci était trop douloureuse à vivre. On ne lui laissa pas continuer ce rêve douloureux puisque la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaitre sur le perron son cousin à la chevelure blanche. En le voyant les larmes du blond se remirent à couler. Hatsuharu lui tendit une main qu'il saisit. A l'instant présent, aucune parole n'avait besoin d'être prononcée, seuls les gestes de réconfort avaient lieu d'être. Ils n'avaient de toute manière aucune raison d'interagir, se connaissant tout les deux très bien.

Le plus grand l'entraina dans une étreinte réconfortante. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Le blond s'accrocha à lui comme une sangsue déversant sa peine sur lui. Hatsuharu essaya en vain de faire quelques pas pour les mener dans un endroit plus approprié que l'entrée. Momiji faisait preuve d'une force jusque là cachée et se mettait presque à grogner contre son torse. Pris d'une soudaine idée lumineuse, il passa un bras sous les épaules du blond, l'autre sous ses jambes et le souleva. Il prit la direction de sa chambre sachant pertinemment qu'il resterait pour la nuit. Il avait prévenu Shiguré et Hatori pour ne pas qu'ils s'inquiètent quand il avait vu Momiji arriver sachant ce que cela signifiait.

Le rejet avait du être douloureux pour son cousin. Lui n'avait jamais eut à subir pareille épreuve et n'était pas aussi sensible que Momiji. Par contre le blond avait déjà eu ce genre d'épreuve pour le passé. Cela remontait à l'année dernière. Ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'il était amoureux de Tohru depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, sauf évidemment pour la principale concernée. Elle lui avait finalement préféré Kyo. La première fois qu'il les avait vus ensemble ça avait été un choc. Il l'avait bien sûr bien caché, mais lui le connaissait depuis longtemps n'avait pas été dupe. Il était brisé et cassé à l'intérieur. Le plus surprenant c'est qu'il n'avait à aucun moment hait ou détester aucuns des deux. Il savait Tohru heureuse et cela lui suffisait. Et mieux, il avait découvert qu'il ressentait un amour encore plus intense pour Kyo. Hatsuharu savait que ça couvait depuis un moment, le blond était le seul à supporter le caractère de Kyo et à chercher son contact. Et ce depuis qu'ils étaient gamins. Même si le roux n'en faisait pas vraiment fi.

Il essaya de déposer Momiji mais celui-ci resta accroché à lui sans vouloir le lâcher. Haru eut beau essayer à plusieurs reprises, il ne lâchait pas, continuant à sangloter dans ses bras. Il ne restait plus qu'une chose à faire : s'asseoir et gardant son paquet dans ses bras. C'était un contact plutôt intime et en même temps réconfortant. Patiemment, il attendit que son cousin se calme, sa main caressant de haut en bas et de bas en haut son dos dans un mouvement apaisant. Il ne connaissait pas le moyen de faire disparaitre sa peine, et il le regrettait. Si seulement un jour le blond pouvait connaitre une expérience heureuse en amour.

- Haru…, entendit-il faiblement au bout d'une dizaine de minutes.

- Qu'y-a-t-il ?

- J'ai mal… ça fait mal d'être rejeté… mais malgré tout… il n'a pas été méchant… pourquoi je n'arrive pas à le haïr ?

- Pourquoi ? Hum… parce que tu l'aimes du fond du cœur ? Ou alors tu le hais peut-être sans le savoir. L'amour entraine bien souvent la haine, et la haine nait de l'amour. Ces deux sentiments sont intrinsèquement liés.

- Je savais qu'il allait dire non.

- Il fallait que tu le fasses. Tu n'allais pas passer ta vie à le regarder. Tu t'es libéré d'un poids, au moins c'est pas comme avec Tohru.

- C'est différent. Tohru me plaisait pour sa simplicité, sa naïveté et son courage. Ce n'était qu'une attraction passagère. Mais Kyo… lui c'est plus. Comment dire ? Dès qu'il est prêt de moi je ne peux détacher mon regard de lui et je ne fais que des bêtises. Quand je ne peux pas le voir je pense à lui à longueur de temps.

- T'es mordu à un de ces points.

- Pas besoin de me le dire. Et c'est encore plus douloureux maintenant que le sais que je ne pourrais plus le voir.

- Mais si.

- Tu ne comprends pas. Je ne veux plus le voir. Ça serait trop dur d'être près de lui sans être proche. Je veux mettre de la distance entre nous le temps d'oublier.

Oublier ? Hatsuharu se demanda si c'était possible. Quand Momiji aimait c'était à plein temps et passionnément. Alors oublier… peut-être mais au prix de grand sacrifices.

- Si c'est ce que tu veux…

Le blond consentit alors à desserrer sa prise sur le corps du plus grand lui permettant de se délester du poids se son corps qu'il repositionna en position assise sur le matelas.

- Je vais nous chercher quelques choses à grignoter, dit-il en partant nonchalamment les mains dans les poches.

Une fois qu'ils eurent quelque peu mangés, Hatsuharu laissa Momiji aller en premier dans la salle de bain. Se délasser ne lui ferait pas de mal. C'est dans un pyjama trop grand qu'il réapparu une heure plus tard la mine toujours aussi piteuse. Il le laissa se rasseoir avant de lui aussi aller se laver. En revenant il fit un détour par le salon sachant que ses parents y seraient pour prévenir que Momiji resterait pour la nuit. Quand il pénétra dans sa chambre, il retrouva son cousin dans la même position dans laquelle il l'avait laissé, la tête basse à soupirer à tout va.

- Couche-toi, dit-il en le poussant légèrement par les épaules.

- Reste avec moi s'il te plaît, répondit l'autre en agrippant son bras.

Il l'entraina avec lui sur le lit ne voulant pas qu'il s'éloigne. Il ne l'aurait de toute manière pas fait. Momiji était du genre tactile. Il appréciait les contacts physiques, il voulait qu'il le serre dans ses bras pour le réconforter, il n'y avait aucune allusion à y voir puisqu'ils dormaient régulièrement ensembles depuis qu'ils étaient gamins. C'est donc sans l'en empêcher qu'il l'accueillit près de lui, le laissant se coller à son corps pour atténuer les tremblements qui avaient repris signe qu'il se remettait à pleurer. Il le laissa pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'il s'épuise et s'endorme.

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent furent des plus maussades. L'attitude de Momiji était taciturne en complète opposition avec ce qu'elle était normalement. Il passait son temps à soupirer, avait les yeux dans le vague et n'écoutait pratiquement pas quand quelqu'un essayait d'entamer une conversation avec lui. Dès qu'on voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait il répondait dans un grand sourire que ce n'était rien et qu'il allait bien. Très vite on le laissa dans son coin en attendant que cela passe. Hatsuharu regardait à chaque fois désespéré la scène. Il était peiné de voir son cousin dans cet état pour un refus. Devait-il aller voir Kyo ? Il avait pour principe de ne pas se mêler des affaires d'autrui mais là… et puis qu'il le veille ou non il était déjà pleinement impliqué dans cette affaire depuis qu'il était allé pousser Momiji dans les bras du roux pour lui remonter le moral suite à l'affaire Tohru. Un regard vers le blond qui semblait absent le persuada qu'un petit coup d'œil au dojo ne serait pas du luxe. Haru du s'inventer une excuse bidon pour justifier le fait qu'il ne rentrait pas directement chez lui. Le blond était sceptique quant aux arguments employés mais laissa quand même passer. Il aurait aimé passer un peu de temps avec le grand jeune homme aux cheveux blanc car avec lui il était au calme et ne se faisait pas harceler. Là, il allait devoir rentrer chez lui et tenir compagnie à Shiguré qui essaierait par tous les moyens de lui tirer les vers du nez. Belle soirée en perspective.

La première chose qu'il entendit du maitre quand il lui demanda comment allait Kyo ce fut un soupir suivi d'un « morose ». Le roux ne semblait pas au mieux de sa forme. Ce qui se confirma quand il le vit entrer une heure plus tard de ses cours. Il ne semblait effectivement pas dans son assiette. Alors que ses dernières semaines il était beaucoup plus joyeux et de bonne humeur, aujourd'hui il avait la mine grise et ne cessait de soupirer. En gros la même attitude que Momiji. Ah là là pourquoi l'avoir rejeté si c'était pour se mettre dans cet état ? A croire que ses deux là ne pouvaient rien faire sans son aide. Il tenait peut-être un bon filon à exploiter, avec tout l'entrainement que lui procuraient ses deux cousins il pourrait facilement ouvrir une agence matrimoniale.

Il se décida à aller le voir alors que Kyo passait devant la cuisine sans leur accorder un regard. Il entra dans sa chambre après avoir légèrement frapper à la porte et découvrit Kyo allongé sur son lit, le bras gauche servant d'appui à sa tête alors que le droit était relevé au dessus de lui. Il observait quelque chose que se trouvait entre son index et son pouce. Un objet petit puisque de là où il était Hatsuharu ne voyait pas ce que c'était. Le jeune homme devait être très pris dans sa contemplation pour ne l'avoir ni entendu ni vu. En se rapprochant il put voir qu'il avait ses écouteurs dans les oreilles ce qui expliquait qu'il ne l'entende pas.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda Haru sa tête apparaissant soudainement dans le champ de vision du roux qui sursauta, son poing allant s'écraser tout droit sur la mâchoire du blandin. Heureusement que son cousin avaient de bons réflexes et qu'il l'avait évité.

- T'es malade d'apparaitre comme ça ! Cria-t-il en retirant ses écouteurs.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Ce fut tout ce que Haru trouva à dire en ramassant au pied du lit l'objet que son cousin fixait au point de pas l'avoir senti arriver.

- Une boucle d'oreille ?

Kyo essaya d'un mouvement rapide de récupérer ce qui lui appartenait mais l'autre l'évita facilement.

- Rend-moi ça !

- Ah ! C'est à Momiji, dit Haru sans le moindre étonnement dans la voix. Pourquoi sa boucle d'oreille est en ta possession ?

- Pourquoi ça serait à ce mioche d'abord ! Beugla le roux en rosissant.

- Ce n'est pas à toi, et Momiji à exactement la même à son oreille gauche. Pourquoi tu l'a en ta possession ?

- Je lui ai pas piqué ! Ce mioche…

Kyo s'arrêta. Il avait fait une gaffe. Maintenant Haru allait le bassiner pour avoir des explications même s'il n'était pas connu pour être des plus curieux.

- Et pourquoi tu regardais si intensément cette boucle d'oreille appartenant à Momiji ?

- Pas tes affaires.

- Dans la mesure où il est venu se refugier dans mes bras en pleurant, je crois que je suis un minimum concerné.

Hatsuharu soupira devant l'air borné qu'adopta Kyo. Il savait qu'il n'aurait que très peu de coopération de sa part mais de là à ne rien dire et à bouder dans son coin…

Il refixa son attention sur l'objet semblant si chère au roux. Il ne comprenait pas. Il avait rejeté Momiji alors quel était l'intérêt de garder un objet lui appartenant ? D'ailleurs pourquoi l'avait-il ? Il aurait du vouloir ne rien garder du blond. Hatsuharu s'assit aux côtés de son cousin et garda le silence pendant un long moment, réfléchissant à tout ce que cela pouvait bien signifier. Le calme fut brisé par Kyo.

- Comment il va ?

- Mal. Pourquoi la question ?

- Pour savoir.

- Tu t'inquiètes ? Tu aurais du y penser avant de le rejeter.

- Eh là ! J'allais pas répondre favorablement à sa déclaration alors que je ne l'aime pas !

- Tu ne l'aimes pas… hum pas si sûr.

- De quoi ? Je sais quand même ce que je ressens ! Dit rageusement le roux se mettant en colère et agrippant son cousin par le col de sa chemise.

- Alors pourquoi tu la gardes ? Demanda Haru en lui montrant la boucle d'oreille.

- Je vais m'en débarrasser.

- Ça fait cinq jours et tu l'as toujours. Conclusion : tu veux la garder.

Kyo relâcha Haru et baissa la tête. Son esprit l'emmena cinq jours plus tôt alors qu'il venait de rejeter le blond. Il s'était réfugié dans un parc un peu au hasard. Il avait réfléchit encore et encore à ce qu'il s'était passé la boucle dans sa main. Au moment où allait l'envoyer au loin, les yeux de Momiji s'étaient imposés dans son esprit. Des yeux si tristes qu'il en eut le cœur serré. C'était les yeux qu'il avait fait au moment où il avait voulu lui rendre la boucle. Ce geste qui avait signifié son refus. Pourquoi avait-il arrêté son geste alors qu'il avait pris la décision de ne pas aller plus loin ? Quelle était cette force qui l'avait arrêté et persuadé de ranger l'objet dans sa poche ? Il y avait réfléchi pendant ces cinq derniers jours et la réponse lui faisait trop peur pour qu'il l'admette, elle n'était pas envisageable.

- Je ne te comprends pas. Beaucoup feraient des pieds et des mains pour être à ses côtés et celui qu'il aime ne veut même pas admettre son attirance pour lui. C'est un cycle sans fin.

- Qui serait attiré par ce mioche ?

- Je te l'ai dit, beaucoup de personne. Il a du succès autant chez les hommes que chez les femmes. Sa façon de se comporter attire la sympathie où qu'il aille. Sa manière d'être gaie et joviale et aussi son apparente faiblesse rendent gaga la plupart des mecs de la classe qui ne peuvent s'empêcher de lui tourner autour comme une bande de vautours.

- Ils sont bernés par son physique de jeune fille. Faut pas s'y fier, derrière se cache un gamin chiant qui adore casser les pieds des gens et les faire tourner en bourrique !

Hatsuharu en resta muet de stupéfaction. Alors cet idiot n'avait pas remarqué ? Être aveugle à ce point…

- Kyo. Il n'est comme ça qu'avec toi. Sérieux tu n'avais pas remarqué qu'il aimait te taquiner et t'embêter seulement pour que tu fasses attention à lui ?

- Hein ? Mais non il prend la tête… à tout le monde…

La fin de la phrase avait été murmurée. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, chaque fois qu'il faisait l'andouille c'était quand il était dans les parages. En présence des autres il restait jovial, un peu gamin sur les bords mais ne cherchait des poux dans la tête de personne. Comment avait-il fait pour ne jamais s'en rendre compte jusqu'ici ? C'était comme ça que ce satané gamin attirait son attention. S'il n'avait pas commençait à se comporter ainsi, il ne l'aurait certainement jamais approché. La révélation venait d'avoir lieu dans son esprit, depuis tout ce temps il cherchait à s'attirer sa sympathie même si pour cela il devait recevoir des coups.

- Tu es vraiment désespérant comme gars. Tu ne remarques jamais rien, voilà pourquoi tu es toujours le dernier au courant.

- J'ai du le blessé. Je veux dire en me comportant comme ça avec lui pendant tout ce temps.

- Il devait être seulement heureux de pouvoir attirer ton attention. Au début, il voulait seulement être ton ami, après il à découvert qui tu étais vraiment et à commencé à t'aimer. Mais toi tu ne le considérais pas comme tel n'est-ce pas ? Juste comme une nuisance que tu devais supporter. Enfin…

Hatsuharu se releva et s'étira. Il avait pu un peu débroussailler l'esprit de son idiot de cousin. Maintenant restait plus qu'à voir comment il allait s'en sortir.

- Si tu n'as plus besoin de ça, je l'embarque, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte, la boucle d'oreille en main.

Il sortit et remonta d'un pas lent le couloir menant à la porte d'entrée. Il avait parcouru les trois quart du chemin quand il entendit des pas précipités le poursuivre puis une main lui empoigna le bras.

- Rends-la moi, dit Kyo dont le regard sérieux fixé sur l'objet qui était sien.

Il semblait rassuré sur la situation et son humeur s'était perceptiblement améliorée.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la demeure du roux, Hatsuharu était rassuré. Les choses allaient bouger. Heureusement que Momiji avait confié cette boucle d'oreille à Kyo. C'était un talisman qui créait un lien entre eux deux et qui à coup sûr finirait par leur apporter le bonheur.

* * *

Voilà voilà !

A la prochaine !


	8. Chapter 8

Coucou !

Le nouveau chapitre est arrivé ! Enfin ^^. Je sais, je sais je traine de plus en plus. J'en suis navré mais je suis arrivé aux chapitres que je n'ai pas encore écrit alors cela risque maintenant de prendre plus de temps entre chaque parution, vous m'en voyez navré mais je ne suis pas une machine à faire des fics ^^. Enfin bref, savourez bien ce chapitre parce que je ne sais pas quand arrivera le prochain.

Je vous laisse le découvrir ce qu'il va se passer. Ce qui est sûr c'est que les choses avancent peut-être un peu trop vite ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Retrouver le bonheur

Chapitre 8 : Un nouveau venu préoccupant

Le temps avait repris le cours d'un rythme lent et tranquille. On dit souvent que le temps adoucit et guéri toutes les blessures. En tout cas c'est-ce qu'on ne cessait de répéter à Momiji. Cela faisait un mois que toute cette histoire s'était passée. Certes de l'extérieur il avait l'air d'un jeune homme enjoué mais à l'intérieur tout était terne. Il avait une plaie béante au niveau du cœur qui ne voulait pas cicatriser. Depuis ce fameux jour, il n'avait plus vu Kyo puisqu'il avait mis fin aux entrainements. Il estimait en avoir appris assez, alors autant limiter la torture et ne plus le voir chaque jour. Après tout il n'avait commencé à prendre des cours d'autodéfense que dans le seul but de se rapprocher du roux donc si celui-ci ne voulait plus le voir, il en serait ainsi. Continuer n'aurait fait que les blesser un peu plus chacun. Son cœur avait déjà été trop perturbé par deux rejets de suite pour continuer sur la même voie.

La vie avait donc repris son chemin avec ses hauts et ses bas et il aurait pu en continuer ainsi si quelque chose n'était pas venu tout chambouler. Depuis maintenant six jours, un événement venait faire jaser tout le monde dont Momiji était au centre bien malgré lui. Comme si sa peine n'était pas suffisante, il fallait qu'un prince très entreprenant débarquant d'il ne savait quel petit pays se soit mis en tête de le mettre dans son lit. Il en avait déjà assez avec sa peine de cœur bon sang !

Quelques jours plus tôt…

- Voici le prince Alam Razellman Otcles.

Voila ce qu'avait dit le professeur principal un beau matin avant de commencer le cours. Dès qu'elles l'avaient vu entrer la plupart des filles s'étaient mises à glousser et les garçons dardaient d'un regard critique leur nouveau rival. Il était particulièrement beau avec sa grande stature, sa peau mate presque brune qui faisait penser à quelconque destination ensoleillée, ses cheveux mi-longs sombres dont les boucles souples retombaient en vagues sur son fin visage et ses yeux d'un bleu profond qui luisaient comme deux saphirs.

Il était devenu en l'espace de quelques secondes l'idéal masculin de la majorité des filles de la classe. Cela ne dura cependant que le temps de la présentation puisqu'une fois qu'il eut balayé la salle des yeux, il s'arrêta sur la seule tête blonde de l'assemblée et s'engagea entre les rangées pour venir se poster devant le bureau de Momiji sous le regard étonné de tout le monde. Celui-ci le regarda stupéfait quand il s'accroupit, un genou à terre avec un large sourire.

- Oh astre de mes rêves, je te trouve enfin. Voudrais-tu devenir ma femme ? Je t'amènerais dans mon royaume où je te couvrirai de mille et une bontés. Je te promets monts et merveilles.

Un silence stupéfait prit place dans la salle. Le blond avait perdu ses mots face à cette déclaration aussi soudaine que loufoque. Un parfait inconnu venait de le demander en mariage. Pire, il était pris pour une femme ! C'est vrai qu'il avait un corps fin et des traits plutôt efféminés mais personne ne l'avait encore pris pour une fille. C'était un peu, voire beaucoup, gênant.

- C'est que je suis un garçon.

- Je le sais. Je te veux et soit en sûr, je t'aurais. Le mariage entre homme est autorisé dans mon pays.

Le jeune homme sourit, dévoilant sa parfaite dentition blanche puis il saisit la main de Momiji et lui prodigua un baisemain. Contre toutes ses attentes le blond rougit au plus grand plaisir du prince nouveau venu qui, une fois sûr de s'être bien fait comprendre, s'éloigna de son pas élégant pour revenir à sa place d'origine. Il fallut un moment pour que la stupéfaction passe et que le professeur réagisse.

* * *

Depuis ce jour, chaque matin c'était le même cirque. Dès que le nouveau l'apercevait il lui déblatérait une série de phrases sorties d'il ne savait quel livre ou imagination fertiles et édulcoré. Et à chaque fois, il se saisissait de sa main pour y déposer un baiser. Tout cela était étrange, mais bizarrement, plaisant. Après avoir subi défaite amoureuse sur défaite amoureuse c'était agréable de se savoir désiré. Même si c'était par étranger envahissant mais divinement beau. Ce qui rendait la chose plus agréable.

Seulement il ne se sentait pas prêt à se lancer dans une relation incertaine et abracadabrante qui ne garantissait aucune sécurité. Et puis il y avait Kyo. Il s'était fait jeté mais celui-ci était toujours présent dans son cœur. Il espérait encore le voir arriver vers lui pour qu'il le prenne dans ses bras et lui dise que s'était un mauvais rêve et que bien sûr il était amoureux de lui. Mais tout ceci était irréel Momiji le savait très bien. Un mois et demi était passé et aucune nouvelle de son cousin à la chevelure incandescente. Pouvait-il le blâmer de ne pas vouloir le voir ? Pouvait-il trouver du réconfort dans les bras de prince débarqué d'il ne savait où ?

- Tu n'as pas l'air dans tes baskets, lui dit Hatsuharu alors qu'il était perdu dans ses songes.

- Pas vraiment.

- C'est le prince de pacotille ?

- Pourquoi s'intéresse-t-il à moi ?

- Parce que tu es attirant. Quelle autre raison tu voudrais ?

Momiji soupira. Il avait finit par croire que quelque chose clochait chez lui. A chaque fois que quelqu'un lui plaisait, il se faisait rembarrer et jusque là personne n'avait était aussi direct avec lui.

- Tu es prêt à tenter le coup ?

- Non ! Enfin j'en sais rien. Il est beau, gentil, entreprenant. Mais c'est trop soudain. Je ne le connais pas et…

Momiji se tue, laissant sa phrase en suspend.

- Et il y a Kyo, finit le grand hirsute.

- Il ne veut plus me voir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

- Un mois qu'on ne s'est pas vu.

- Tu as décidé de toi-même d'arrêter les cours.

- Il pourrait venir me voir quand même !

- Toi aussi. Et rappelles-toi vous ne vous voyiez pas si souvent avant que tu ne commences à prendre des cours.

Le blond se tu vexé. C'était surtout la faute de Kyo s'il se sentait dans une impasse. S'il le voulait vraiment il n'avait qu'à venir le voir, s'il ne le faisait pas c'était justement parce qu'il ne le voulait pas, c'est là que ça bloquait. Aussi douloureux que cela puisse paraitre, c'était la triste vérité. Il avait été rejeté comme amant mais aussi en tant qu'ami. Il ne verrait plus Kyo, là était la récompense pour son honnêteté.

Alors qu'une nouvelle fois le blond se faisait emmener par l'arriviste, interrompant leur conversation, Hatsuharu fronça les sourcils. C'était devenu un automatisme depuis qu'il était arrivé. Lui qui pensait que les choses ne pouvaient que s'arranger entre les deux amoureux, car oui il était maintenant sûr des sentiments de Kyo, les récents événements mettaient en doute ses certitudes. Un nouveau soupirant débarquait et venait chambouler les sentiments du blond. Depuis Kyo plus rien ne semblait l'atteindre du point de vu sentimental, et dieu seul sait combien de soupirants avait Momiji, et là ce nouveau arrivait avec ses promesses et ses belles paroles et le blond tombait à moitié dans ses filets. Kyo lui avait enfin prouvé qu'il avait compris son attirance pour Momiji, alors que diable attendait-il pour revenir ? Hatsuharu ne comprenait pas ce que pouvait le pousser à attendre aussi longtemps. Plus d'un mois. Le blond avait le temps de se retrouver quelqu'un et dans ce cas il ne pourrait rien faire. Hatsuharu secoua la tête, il s'impliquait bien trop dans cette affaire. Mais en même temps que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?

* * *

- Répond-moi s'il te plaît. Cela fait une semaine que mon cœur se meurt de chagrin dans l'attente d'une réponse. Qu'attends-tu pour me faire part de tes sentiments ?

Momiji avait été entrainé dans un coin reculé par son nouveau soupirant et se retrouvaient tous les deux à discuter d'un sujet bien fâcheux.

- Je t'ai déjà dis que je ne te connaissais pas assez.

- Et je t'ai déjà dit que nous pourrions nous connaitre mieux si tu acceptais de m'appartenir.

Pour couper à toute protestation le prince colla le blond contre le tronc d'un arbre et posa ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage. Il se rapprocha lentement de son vis-à-vis qui s'empourpra instantanément. Il savait que Momiji avait conscience de lui plus que ce dernier ne le souhaitait apparemment.

Alam avait déjà fait se petite enquête et savait donc pourquoi il tardait à lui tomber dans les bras. Si seulement il acceptait d'être à ses côtés, il lui ferait oublier cet individu qui l'avait blessé. Il le couvrirait d'un amour si passionnel qu'il en étoufferait serré contre son torse. Il était prêt à tout pour obtenir ce jeune blond comme les blés au corps si séduisant qu'il en était tombé amoureux au premier regard. Mais l'ombre de cet individu pesait sur sa future relation, qui pouvait bien être cette personne dans son cœur ? Bientôt il saurait son identité et alors il pourrait agir en conséquence. Refixant son attention sur le jeune homme entre ses bras, il lui souleva de deux doigts le menton et embrassa son front.

* * *

Prenant la solution désinfectante qu'il venait de sortir de l'armoire à pharmacie, il imbiba un morceau de coton de liquide avant de nettoyer l'objet qu'il avait entre les mains. Cela faisait maintenant six semaines que chaque jours il faisait le même geste avant de remettre l'objet à sa place initiale et de s'admirer dans le miroir. Quand il avait vu ce qu'il avait fait son père en avait presque versé des larmes de dépit, toutefois il s'était vite repris se disant que son fils était majeur et qu'il pouvait bien faire ce qu'il souhaitait. Et puis cela ne lui allait pas trop mal.

Marchant d'un pas assuré vers l'entrée du bâtiment des amphis, il remarqua, qu'appuyé contre le mur, un jeune homme à l'allure androgyne attendait. Quand il l'aperçut, il se dirigea vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ?

- J'ai reçu un coup de fil d'Haru hier soir. Il avait un dilemme concernant Momiji et il souhaitait m'en parler.

- Et en quoi ça me concerne s'il te plaît ?

- Tu t'y intéresses beaucoup au contraire, soupira Yuki. La preuve, tu deviens nerveux et tu te mets en colère.

- Tch, alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec le mioche ?

- Il va peut-être partir.

Kyo encaissa le choc de plein fouet, son cœur se serrant fortement dans sa poitrine. Son masque de colère tomba pour laisser une expression d'incompréhension sur son visage.

- Si tu veux comprendre, vas le voir. Je ne t'en dirais pas plus, mais un conseil : fais au plus vite.

- Q…Quoi ? Attend, attend, comment tu peux savoir ça d'abord ? Demanda-t-il effaré.

- Chat stupide ! Haru m'a appelé hier. Pour plus de détail va te renseigner à la source. Sur ce…

Avant que le roux ne puisse réagir, Yuki se détourna et entra dans un bâtiment voisin.

Kyo resta bloqué sur le pas de la porte, assimilant les dernières cinq minutes passées. Il devait aller vérifier le fond de cette histoire. Il voyait mal Yuki se déplacer pour venir lui mentir et repartir aussi sec, et il savait Hatsuharu très sérieux quand il téléphonait à son cousin préféré.

Après avoir fait un saut par chez lui, il s'était dirigé tout droit vers le lycée. Il était un peu en avance mais il attendit, faisant les cents pas devant la grille et triturant nerveusement l'ourlet de sa veste. Il n'était pas connu pour être patient ni même calme, il ne pouvait donc pas attendre une demi heure appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur d'enceinte comme tout mec cool qui se respecte. Il ne se considérait d'ailleurs pas comme tel.

Il entendit enfin le signal sonore de la fin des cours, signe de la délivrance de ses pauvres lycéens. Dans la foule qui afflua, il essaya de trouver des cheveux blonds au milieu de cette masse brune et noirâtre. N'ayant pas de club normalement il devrait sortir. Normalement… mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Tout ce qu'il vu c'est la chevelure hirsute et blanche de son autre cousin lycéen. De dépit, il se dirigea donc vers lui.

- Tiens un revenant,

- Où est le mioche ? Demanda le roux sans préavis.

- Bonjour à toi aussi mon cher cousin.

- Ouais, ouais bonjour. Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Où est Momiji ? S'impatienta-t-il.

- Tu utilises son prénom, se moqua son cousin.

- Haru… ! Réponds !

Hatsuharu haussa les épaules, autant obtempérer s'il ne voulait pas finir avec la mâchoire en miette. Il avait aussi perçu quelque chose de différent chez Kyo qui ravirait Momiji.

- Essais l'arrière cour. On voulait lui parler.

Des questions plein la tête Kyo reprit sa route, pénétrant dans l'enceinte du lycée sous le regard morne de son cousin. Regard d'où l'on pouvait distinguer une lueur joyeuse y danser. Haru aurait voulu voir la rencontre entre ce prince de pacotille et le roux. Il savait que cela aurait pu être très divertissant, mais il préféra laisser tout ce petit monde se débrouiller tout seul. Il ne voulait pas jouer les voyeurs dans la formation du nouveau couple car il avait l'intime conviction que d'ici le lendemain un nouveau couple serait formé.

* * *

L'arrière cour, ça lui en rappelait des choses, se dit Kyo en avançant vers l'endroit en question. C'est là qu'il avait pris Tohru dans ses bras pour la première fois, là qu'ils venaient tous les deux pour être tranquille. Il s'agissait d'un endroit délabré car non entretenu par le personnel. Une vielle cour qui était devenu le lieu privilégié des déclarations puisque l'accès au toit avait été interdit deux ans plus tôt suite à un accident malheureux.

Arrivant à destination il ne vit cependant pas de chevelure blonde. Tout ce qu'il put distinguer c'est une grande silhouette élancée dans un renfoncement, se cachant ainsi au premier venu. Ce n'était définitivement pas ce qu'il cherchait. Il fit donc un tour sur lui-même pour avoir une vue globale et ainsi repérer l'éclat blond qu'il cherchait. Tout à coup sa conversation avec Haru lui revint. « On voulait lui parler ». Ce pouvait-il… ?

Maladroitement il se rapprocha de l'endroit où se trouvait la seule personne qui était dans la cour en ce moment. Comme il n'y avait qu'elle ce devait être ça. Un point le chiffonnait toutefois : cette grande ombre était quasiment collée au mur. S'il y avait quelqu'un en sa compagnie, elle ne pouvait être qu'en train de l'embrasser où autre chose de tout aussi intime.

Il était maintenant arrivé à une bonne distance, ni vraiment trop loin sans être trop près pour être tout de suite repéré. Le cœur battant, il se tordit pour apercevoir la seconde personne et là il se sentit descendre aux trente sixième niveaux. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard des cheveux blonds d'où des mains bronzées étaient accrochaient et ses yeux étaient résolument fixés sur les bouts de chairs qui unissaient les deux individus. Il avait envie de pleurer, c'était la première fois depuis longtemps que ses larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Momiji était collé au mur avec ce salaud d'étranger qui l'embrassait !

En y regardant mieux quelques chose ne tournait pas rond dans le tableau. De ses yeux perçant il voyait clairement les mains tremblantes de son cousin crispées sur les épaules de son vis-à-vis. Il ne se débattait pas virulemment mais il semblait vouloir s'y soustraire, ce que l'autre n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de laisser faire. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Kyo s'élance vers le couple enlacé.

Lorsqu'il avait vu Alam venir à sa rencontre, Momiji s'apprêtait à le repousser, mais celui-ci ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler qu'il avait déjà saisit son poignet et l'entrainait derrière lui.

- Je dois te parler, lui avait-il dit sans autre forme de préliminaire.

Le blond n'avait pas envisagé protester, le ton coupait à toute discussion. Il l'avait donc emmené jusque dans l'arrière cour où lui avait enfin permis de se déplacer librement sans entraves. Momiji était essoufflé par cette course, le brun ayant de longues jambes l'obligeant à courir derrière lui.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ? C'est quoi ses manière de faire !

- Je veux ma réponse. C'est ma limite, je veux que tu me répondes. Trois semaines c'est plus qu'assez. N'importe qui aurait déjà craqué !

Il était visiblement énervé, on pouvait voir qu'il se retenait à grande peine de lui hurler dessus. Le problème c'est que le blond n'avait toujours pas pris sa décision. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'y réfléchir, tout les jours il y pensait à s'en donner mal à la tête. Chaque fois qu'il se sentait céder à la tentation alléchante de cette possible nouvelle relation le visage de Kyo venait s'imposer dans son esprit. Tout cela était encore trop frais, alors avec Alam qui venait le presser pour avoir une réponse, il était plus embrouillé que jamais. Il avait encore l'espoir absurde de voir débarquer le roux.

- Je…

Il fut surpris en plein milieu de sa phrase par des lèvres se pressant sur les siennes l'obligeant au silence. Surpris, il brisa l'échange déplaçant sa tête de l'autre côté. Le prince, mécontent, le saisit par les cheveux pour lui faire incliner la tête en arrière et partit une nouvelle fois à l'assaut de la forteresse qu'étaient ses lèvres closes. Cette fois ci Momiji ne put se dérober. Il se débattit un moment mais fut bloqué par le corps du brun qui se colla à lui, le poussant contre le mur. Au fur et mesure sa résistance s'affaiblie et il permit, bien que contre sa volonté, que le baiser s'approfondisse. Il succombait à son plus grand malheur à la douceur des lèvres d'Alam.

Son premier baiser, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que ce soit Kyo en face de lui. Il imaginait sans aucune peine ses lèvres chaudes et douces comme celles qui se pressaient actuellement contre ses propres lèvres. En pensant que ce n'était pas du tout le cas, cela lui donna un regain d'énergie toutefois facilement contenu par son vis-à-vis. Il allait abandonner le combat, se disant que plus vite il lui donnerait ce qu'il voulait, plus vite ce serait terminé, quand le poids le maintenant entravé disparut. Alam se retrouvait sur les fesses deux mètres plus loin, la main gauche pressé contre sa joue.

- A quoi tu joues mon gars !

Cette voix ! Non c'était impossible. Pourtant se timbre de voix…. Relevant la tête, il rencontra le torse bien en formes et parfaitement moulé dans un tee-shirt rouge puis plus haut, un visage aux traits déformés par la colère surplombé d'une tignasse rousse.

- Kyo, murmura-t-il incertain.

C'était bien Kyo devant lui avec un regard mauvais. Ses pupilles couleur feu brulaient d'une fureur contenue. Momiji vit du coin de l'œil Alam se relever avec toute la prestance qui le caractérisait, se massant la mâchoire, là où le point l'avait percutée.

- Quel malotru, dit-il simplement en époussetant ses vêtements d'une main légère.

Il darda un regard perçant sur le nouvel arrivant, s'étonnant de ne pas l'avoir sentit approcher lui qui était des plus alerte et intuitif.

- C'est quoi ton problème ? Cracha Kyo en évitant de croiser le regard de son cousin, concentrant toute son intention sur l'autre individu.

- Il est extrêmement malappris d'interrompre deux personnes pour le moins occupées. D'autant plus que l'échange était des plus intenses.

- Intense pour toi oui ! Tu forçais Momiji à t'embrasser !

Sans plus tarder il saisit Momiji par le bras et le tira derrière lui, l'emmenant d'un pas précipité. Il sentait que s'il restait plus longtemps en présence de cet individu des plus détestables il allait y avoir un bain de sang.

Alam sourit machiavéliquement. Il s'agissait donc de lui, une personne si violente et quelconque. Il ne soutenait pas la comparaison avec lui. Le blond viendrait irrémédiablement vers lui, même s'il devait employer des procédés plus que douteux. On ne lui refusait jamais rien, ça n'allait donc pas commencer. Il émit un rire sinistre qui ne présageait rien de bon, à la pensée de ce qu'il pourrait faire pour séparer définitivement Momiji de ce roux encombrant.

* * *

Quand il fut sûr d'être assez loin, Kyo consentit enfin à s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir retenu. La colère pouvait se voir jusqu'à son dos dont les épaules tremblaient de rage certainement. Il était furieux non pas contre Momiji, enfin si un peu, mais contre ce gars qui forçait le blond à l'embrasser et surtout contre lui-même pour ne pas être revenu plus vite vers la personne qu'il aimait.

Momiji était partagé entre différents sentiments. Il y avait la joie de revoir Kyo, l'anxiété face à la réaction qu'il aurait en l'ayant arraché des griffes d'Alam, le peur qu'il ne soit intervenu que pour défendre un ami agressé, le bonheur de sentir sa main dans la sienne et encore d'autre sentiments qu'il ne saurait définir tellement ils se mélangeaient dans sa tête. Content de sentir Kyo si proche de lui depuis si longtemps il se permis de sourire. Il sentit Kyo raffermir sa prise sur sa main prisonnière avant qu'il ne se retourne déterminé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ce type ? Dit-il assez abruptement ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

- C'est un nouvel élève un peu trop entreprenant, répondit Momiji en se tendant. Il voudrait que…

Le regard du jeune homme avait dévié sur l'oreille droite de Kyo d'où un éclat rouge avait attiré son attention, d'où sa soudaine stupeur. Un boucle d'oreille brillait au soleil.

- Kyo… tu la portes ! S'exclama le blond dont l'émotion dans la voix était palpable.

Prit de court le roux ne su plus quoi dire. Il se retourna pour cacher les rougeurs qui lui montaient aux joues.

- Pourquoi ?

Un tressautement parcouru le corps de Kyo. Il avait mis la boucle d'oreille, ce n'était pas suffisant pour qu'il comprenne ?

- Pourquoi tu la portes Kyo ? Insista le blond en essayant de capter le regard fuyant.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre depuis qu'il avait le petit objet, symbole de son amour, trônant fièrement sur son oreille. Pouvait-il seulement espérer comprendre ce que cela signifiait ? Le pouvait-il vraiment ?

- Je ne voulais pas me montrer devant toi tant que je ne pouvait pas la porter.

- Tu ne me réponds pas.

- Je… Je… et puis merde ! S'écria le roux en se retournant.

Brutalement il saisit Momiji par les bras pour le rapprocher et posa implacablement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il se retira deux secondes plus tard, tout le visage de couleur carmine. Cela jurait affreusement avec ses cheveux mais en même temps il était si mignon gêné à ce point, pensa Momiji avec un doux sourire.

De sa main droite il vint caresser la joue bouillante du plus âgé pour qu'il fixe son attention sur lui. Il la fit glisser sur son cou, son épaule pour redescendre sur le torse ferme où ses doigts s'accrochèrent à son tee-shirt. Sa deuxième main vint rejoindre la première pour avoir une meilleure prise lui permettant de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds et atteindre les lèvres de son vis-à-vis.

Ce second baiser était plus doux, une caresse telle une plume. Sentant la chaleur de Momiji s'insinuer jusqu'au plus profond de lui-même Kyo n'y tint plus et passa ses bras autour de la fine taille de son ami, intensifiant l'échange. Il demanda vite à approfondir le baiser, en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, prit par une urgence rare. Il voulait sentir la chaleur et la douceur de Momiji au plus vite. Quand il rencontra la langue de son homologue, il laissa échapper un gémissement rauque dans sa bouche. Il sentait enfin le blond près de lui. Il avait vraiment été idiot de tergiverser aussi longtemps à cause du fait qu'il soit un garçon. En ce moment il se sentait bien et son cousin était à la place où il devait être, entre ses bras. C'était un baiser intense comme il n'en avait que rarement connu, sa langue dansant sensuellement avec celle du blond. Une fois le baiser cassé, Momiji lui réitéra sa déclaration que cette fois-ci Kyo accepta tacitement, glissant seulement sa main dans celle de son partenaire.

* * *

Voilà voilà !

A la prochaine !


	9. Chapter 9

Salut tout le monde !

Je sais je suis affreusement en retard, mais non non je ne suis pas morte. La preuve je viens enfin de terminer le neuvième chapitre de cette fic. Ça m'a pris du temps mais c'est enfin terminé ! Je ne vous dis pas combien de fois j'ai pu le retoucher ce chapitre et au final je n'ai pas réussi pleinement à faire transparaitre ce que je voulais. Mais bon je vous ai fait attendre déjà longtemps, donc même si je ne suis qu'à moitié satisfaite, je le poste quand même.

Voilà, en espérant qu'il vous plaise.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Retrouver le bonheur

Chapitre 9 : Piège

Il se sent ait bien depuis qu'il s'était levé. Un sentiment de joie lui gonflait le cœur. Hier Kyo était venu l'aider et en plus il l'avait embrassé. Comment pouvait-il ne pas se sentir bien ? Enfin il était avec celui qu'il aimait ! Mais une ombre restait au tableau : Alam. Comment allait-il le prendre ? Il l'avait planté là pour suivre Kyo et n'était pas revenu. Lui qui disait l'aimer profondément, il ne pouvait que très mal réagir. Mais Momiji ne voulait pas penser à cela pour le moment. Il voulait savourer son bonheur le plus longtemps possible quitte à se faire charrier par Haru. Ce qu'il faisait depuis maintenant deux heures. Il était au courant par il ne savait quel miracle des événements de la veille. Cela ne l'étonnait que très peu puisque son cousin était très observateur, mais à ce point, c'était dérangeant.

- J'ai vu Kyo hier devant le lycée, dit-il devant l'air contrarié du blond. Il te cherchait et avait l'air nerveux. De là j'ai extrapolé. Alors vous l'avez déjà fait ?

- Qu… Bien sûr que non ! S'exclama Momiji en rougissant. Tu nous prends pour des animaux en rut ou quoi ? Il vient à peine d'accepter mes sentiments, il ne faudrait pas pousser le bouchon un peu trop loin.

- Et l'autre ?

On en venait maintenant au sujet délicat. Qu'allait bien pouvoir dire le prince en apprenant la nouvelle ? A tous les coups, il était déjà au courant.

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée.

- Il ne va pas rester sans rien faire. Attends-toi au pire.

- Tu as raison. Il était vraiment pressant avec moi, donc il n'abandonnera pas facilement. Mais maintenant que Kyo m'a enfin avoué ses sentiments, je ne peux plus réfléchir à un possible avenir avec lui.

- Alors tu y réfléchissais sérieusement ?

- Eh bien, c'est un bel homme intelligent qui a une certaine condition.

C'est bien parce qu'il est beau et intelligent qu'Haru se méfiait de lui. Il allait tenter quelque chose pour récupérer le blond, il en mettrait sa main au feu. Il avait tous les moyens pour le faire. Cette histoire était loin d'être fini.

Rien ne sembla changer dans le comportement du prince, il ne pressait plus Momiji et venait à peine lui parler. Celui-ci pensait que d'une manière ou d'une autre, ce dernier avait accepté sa nouvelle relation. Il en fut ainsi durant plusieurs jours durant lesquelles Kyo et lui se rapprochaient. Oh pas au point d'être collé l'un à l'autre continuellement ni de se promener main dans la main en peine rue, ou pire, s'embrasser devant témoin. Non, il n'en était pas arrivé à ce point. De plus, Momiji doutait qu'un jour cela arrive. Kyo était trop timide pour montrer sa sexualité au plein jour et lui-même était pudique pour ce genre de chose. Néanmoins l'atmosphère entre eux s'était améliorée. En effet Momiji voyait plus souvent le roux sourire et se détendre en sa présence. Il n'était plus tellement sur les nerfs mais continuait de le frapper sur le crane s'il le trouvait trop bruyant. Un brusque changement dans le comportement du roux l'aurait du reste choqué. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, jamais Kyo ne deviendrait tout sucre tout miel avec lui, c'était contraire à sa nature.

Momiji aurait aimait reprendre son entrainement maintenant que le principal désaccord entre eux était réglé. Les derniers événements avaient prouvés qu'il n'était pas encore prêt finalement à se débrouiller seul face à une agression. Cependant Kyo avait refusé tout net de lui redonner des leçons d'autodéfense sans lui en donner la raison. Aujourd'hui encore il tentait de le convaincre de l'utilité de reprendre les cours. Kyo ne semblait nullement l'écouter, allongé de tout son long sur les tatamis de la salle privée où il s'entrainait habituellement. Il profitait des rayons du soleil qui filtrait par les panneaux de bois qui étaient entrouverts.

- Kyo, allez dis-moi pourquoi tu ne veux pas, dit Momiji pour la énième fois de la journée.

- Rrrg.

Pas très coopératif nous en conviendront. Pour une obscure raison le roux ne voulait pas lui en parler. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, il voulait une réponse. Momiji s'approcha donc silencieusement et vint se placer assis sur son ventre, le faisant ouvrir subitement les yeux. Il serra étroitement ses jambes de chaque côté de ses hanches et posa ses mains sur le torse dur.

- Pourquoi, insista-t-il en faisant promener ses mains sur le torse ferme.

Kyo devait en ce moment regretter d'avoir laisser sa chemise entrouverte, dévoilant une bonne partie de son torse. A chaque passage des fines mains sur sa peau, il se tendait. Des sensations électrisantes lui traversaient le corps. C'était d'ailleurs la raison principale pour laquelle il ne voulait plus lui dispenser de cours. Il avait peur de succomber à une pulsion passagère en voyant le corps fin et humide se tordre sous l'effort juste devant ses yeux. Il ne lui dirait bien entendu jamais. Il était beaucoup trop fier.

Momiji l'amenait à la limite de ce que son corps pouvait supporter rien qu'en le touchant. Ces doigts furibonds s'amusaient à passer sur son torse en de lentes arabesques. Momiji tenta même le diable en frôlant ses tétons, partie su corps de Kyo qui était très sensible. Le roux finit par saisir furtivement des mains tentatrices. Profitant de l'étonnement du blond, il inversa leur position, se plaçant au dessus de lui.

- Tu n'as plus besoin de t'entrainer, je te protégerais, dit-il en fixant ses orbes flamboyantes dans celles chocolats.

Il vit avec ravissement, les couleurs monter aux joues du plus jeunes. S'il prenait ainsi son air effarouché, il le dévorerait tout cru sans préavis. Pour le moment, il se contenta de l'embrasser en savourant la douceur de ses lèvres sucrées. Mon dieu comme un simple baiser pouvait éveiller sa passion. Depuis qu'il sortait avec le blond, à chaque fois qu'il se perdait à l'embrasser, cela faisait s'agiter la partie inférieure de son anatomie. L'abstinence de ses derniers mois se faisait ressentir et ce corps allongé sous le sien était une invite des plus charmantes.

Momiji était surpris par la tournure des événements. Deux minutes plus tôt c'était lui qui avait le dessus procurant des caresses aguicheuses et maintenant il se retrouvait acculé au sol avec un Kyo plutôt pressant qui le surplombait. Sentant qu'il voulait approfondir l'échange, il le laissa faire et lui offrit l'accès à sa bouche tout en passant ses bras derrière son cou. S'en suivi un échange sensuel avec une touche de bestialité qui n'était pas déplaisant. Les mains de Kyo se baladèrent sur son corps, passant sur les côtes, frôlant les hanches, caressant les fesses. Momiji pouvait sentir la chaleur irradier de ses mains brulantes mais aussi de tout son corps en général. Alors que le baiser arrivait à son paroxysme, Kyo colla son bassin à celui du blond qui gémit à ce contact. Il pouvait sentir son envie alors qu'il était totalement allongé sur lui.

Quand Kyo libéra enfin ses lèvres pour glisser dans son cou, Momiji put enfin reprendre de longue goulée d'air. Le sol était dur mais les attentions de Kyo étaient elles tellement plaisantes que cela effaçait ce petit inconvénient. Une douleur infime lui vrilla le cou et il comprit que Kyo venait de laisser sa marque sur sa peau. Il passa quelques coups de langues sur le beau suçon qu'il venait de faire avant de passer à la suite. Ses mains se faufilèrent sous le tee-shirt pour flatter la peau du ventre plat puis elles remontèrent lentement emmenant le tissu dans leur sillage. Il sourit en découvrant les tétons rosés qui n'attendaient que lui. De ses index, il s'amusa à les titiller faisant se tendre le blond dans un petit crie surpris.

- Ah… ! Kyo…

De sa langue le roux traça un chemin de feu jusqu'à son nombril, appréciant la douceur de ce torse imberbe. Il pinça entre son pouce et son index les deux grains de chairs le sentant se tordre sous lui. Content de lui, il remonta et prit entre ses lèvres l'un des tétons durci.

Momiji sursauta dans un gémissement. Une telle sensation était nouvelle. Personne ne s'était aventuré aussi loin sur son corps. Il glissa ses doigts dans les mèches hirsutes accentuant la pression et bandant le torse. Il sentit la langue rugueuse lécher cette partie rendue sensible et bientôt une dureté vint la frôler. Ouvrant les yeux en grand sous les assauts des dents, la respiration de Momiji s'accéléra davantage. Kyo ne s'arrêta que lorsque son téton soit devenu hypersensible et écarlate. Il se retira pour mieux s'attaquer au second auquel il réserva le même traitement.

Le corps sous lui se tendait de convulsions accentuant son touché buccale, le faisant devenir fou. A chaque mouvement de son corps, Momiji faisait se rencontrer leurs bassins et par là même leurs érections. S'il n'avait pas eut la bouche occupé, Kyo en aurait gémi. Voulant lui en donner plus, il referma sa main sur l'entrejambe de son partenaire.

- Kyo !

Le susnommé remonta prendre la bouche du blond en otage avec un plaisir non feint. Il fit bien vite sauter le bouton de cuivre du pantalon du jeune homme et descendit la braguette. Très vite le rempart de tissu fut franchi pour saisir le sexe gorgé de plaisir et y appliquer un lent mouvement de pompe. La respiration de Momiji s'accéléra encore si possible. Il ne savait plus comment se positionner. Qu'importe comment il se plaçait, il sentait toujours la main de Kyo qui l'entourait.

Il pensait que jamais il ne pourrait être plus gêné jusqu'a ce que Momiji le voit amorcer une descente et s'arrêter devant son pantalon ouvert. Il l'abaissa ainsi que le boxer d'un geste ni trop lent ni trop rapide. Momiji sentit tout son corps lui bruler et sentit son visage se colorer d'une piquante couleur cramoisie. S'en suivit une torture vraiment agréable. Dans un premier temps Kyo se contenta de parcourir de ses lèvres la verge dressée sans jamais la gober entièrement, jouant avec les nerfs de son ami. Sous ses grognements impatients, il consentit finalement à prendre le gland en bouche provoquant un sursaut du blond.

- K… Kyo…

Kyo amorça un va et viens sensuel sur la colonne de chair. D'abord tout en douceur et en lenteur, il accéléra le mouvement au plus grand plaisir du blond qui inconsciemment appuyait sur sa tête pour qu'il aille plus loin.

Qu'est-ce que Momiji ne lui faisais pas faire. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il taillerait une pipe à un garçon. Il n'avait aucune expérience dans ce domaine et entendre les gémissements du blond le rassurer et l'excitait en retour. Au début il pensait qu'il aurait quelques réticences à explorer un corps masculin mais justement c'était tout le contraire. Plus il en découvrait, plus l'envie de le faire sien le taraudait. Momiji était décidément dangereux pour lui. Il était bien trop mignon pour son propre bien.

Kyo continua un certain moment à procurer du plaisir au blond jusqu'à ce que son envie à lui devienne insoutenable. Toujours entre les jambes de son cousin, il passa sa main dans son propre pantalon et en sortit son sexe au garde à vous auquel il imprima la même pression que sur celui de Momiji.

Les doigts postés dans sa chevelure se crispèrent alors que le bassin du blond s'arqua violement. Kyo avala sans le penser le liquide qui coulait dans sa bouche en quelques jets brulants. La vision de son corps dans la jouissance fit accélérer ses mouvements et il se libéra au bout de quelques secondes dans sa main. Il se serait volontairement laissé tomber sur le corps alangui sous lui mais Momiji peinait déjà à reprendre sa respiration alors autant ne pas en rajouter avec son poids. Il se laissa donc tomber sur le dos à ses côtés. Quelques minutes passèrent pendant lesquelles seules deux respirations erratiques se firent entendre.

Momiji soupira. Il était assis à sa place dans la salle de classe et finissait son repas du midi. Il venait de repenser à ce qu'il s'était passé il y a quelques jours. Kyo avait encore réussi à éluder sa question, d'une manière certes peu orthodoxe mais très agréable. Il n'avait eu qu'un semblant de réponse qui sur le coup l'avait plutôt satisfait, mais maintenant il trouvait ses propos machistes et sans aucun fondements. Même si l'expression qu'il avait employée à ce moment là demeurait toujours aussi craquante dans son esprit. Et lui donnait encore aujourd'hui des bouffées de chaleur. C'état des paroles d'une intensité rare et qui n'envisageaient aucune discussion. Cependant il avait beau dire qu'il le protégerait, Kyo ne pourrait pas être vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre à veiller sur lui, c'était impossible.

De plus, un mauvais sentiment le taraudait depuis quelques temps. Il ne savait pas de quoi il retournait mais il sentait que quelque chose allait se passer. Et il n'aurait pas pu mieux dire. À peine les cours finis, il se fit happer par un bras qui l'immobilisa. Un peu sonné par la violence de l'impact de son dos sur les casiers, il lui fallut un moment pour se situer. Il était dans le vestiaire et face à lui se tenait un garçon de haute stature à la peau tannée. Son visage était figé dans une expression de colère.

- A… Alam, balbutia-t-il. Qu'est-ce…

- Maintenant je ne te laisse plus le choix !

Le ton sec et colérique qu'il employa ne le rassura pas. C'était bien loin des intonations mielleuses auxquelles il avait droit il y a encore de cela quelques jours. Son attitude avait changée. Une flamme inquiétante brulait dans son regard. Momiji aurait voulu répondre quelque chose mais il était trop abasourdi pour le faire. Voilà pourquoi il avait insisté auprès de Kyo pour continuer ses cours d'autodéfense, pour ne plus se retrouver dans ce genre de situation.

- Tu vas devenir ma femme que tu le veuilles ou non !

Sans qu'il ne puisse réagir Alam le plaqua au sol, sa tête heurtant douloureusement le sol, l'assommant à moitié. Il reçut sur lui le corps du prince qui se mit à l'embrasser bestialement. Ne voulant pas s'avouer vaincu, Momiji refusa l'accès à sa bouche. Un coup de dents bien placé et un crie de douleur plus tard et la langue adverse entrait victorieusement dans son antre. Ce baiser n'avait rien de doux, il ravageait sa bouche s'imposant implacablement. Le blond avait beau se débattre, jouer des pieds et des mains, il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de l'étudiant étranger. Il avait de plus en plus peur. Au train où allaient les choses, il finirait violé dans les vestiaires dans moins de cinq minutes. La main du prince s'écrasa sur son entrejambe qu'il serra durement.

- Non… je ne veux… Kyo !

Il avait bien dit qu'il le protégerait alors où était-il ? Il avait besoin de lui maintenant.

- Ce cher rouquin ne viendra pas. Ou plutôt il est dans l'impossibilité de venir, dit Alam dans un petit sourire hautain.

- S'il ne me voit pas arriver, il va…

- Il ne va rien du tout ! Vois-tu Momiji, tu aurais du accepter ma proposition. Pour quelqu'un de ta condition cela aurait été un véritable honneur de devenir mon épouse, tu aurais eut tout ce que tu souhaitais. Une belle et merveilleuse vie s'offrait à toi. Seulement il a fallu que tu gâche tout en choisissant cet individu qui ne te convient pas du tout. La moindre des choses que je pouvais faire c'est de te débarrasser de lui.

- Débarrasser… que veux-tu dire par débarrasser ?

- Seulement qu'il n'y aura plus d'obstacle entre nous deux.

- Non… qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Kyo ! S'écria Momiji en se débattant comme un beau diable.

- Il est temps de prendre des nouvelles, répondit Alam en contenant efficacement les mouvements du blond tout en sortant un portable de sa poche.

Comme depuis un certain temps déjà Kyo était sur le chemin du lycée. C'était devenu une espèce de rituel quasi-journalier. Lorsqu'il finissait avant Momiji, il venait le chercher à la sortie et le raccompagnait chez lui. Parfois il restait plus longtemps en sa compagnie, s'éternisant chez Shiguré mais en général il évitait de le faire. L'air était trop saturé d'hormones. Une ambiance de jeune couple fraichement marié flottait partout dans la maison. Il ne pouvait pas supporter un Shiguré tout mielleux avec plein de petits cœurs voletant autour d' Hatori et lui. S'en devenait écœurant à force.

Il était presque arrivé quand il constata qu'il était suivi. Il se retourna et fit face à un individu plutôt baraqué, vêtu d'un costume noir et portant des lunettes de soleil. Un individu qu'il jugea suspect au premier coup d'œil.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous me voulez ?

Il sentit deux autres personnes l'approcher par derrière. Il était encerclé. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Que lui voulez ses hommes vêtus uniformément ?

- Juste vous faire une proposition.

- Oh et je suis tellement bien vu qu'on à besoin de m'encerclé par derrière ?

- Cesser toute relation avec Momiji Soma.

- C'est quoi ses conneries ? D'où vous sortez et m'interdisez de voir quelqu'un ? Faut pas charrier, et puis pourquoi je ferais ça d'abord ? Hein !

Kyo allait partir, passablement énervé, mais un étau se referma autour de lui. Les trois hommes l'encerclaient plus étroitement de manière à bloquer ses mouvements.

- Nous avons les moyens de vous convaincre, reprit l'homme face à lui.

Il porta la main à sa veste et Kyo se mit instinctivement en position défensive. Il y avait bien des moyens de persuasion, autant se tenir prêt à toute éventualité. Suivant attentivement ses mouvements, il le vit sortir une enveloppe bien épaisse. Il rêvait là, ce type essayait de le soudoyer pour qu'il cesse de voir son petit-ami ? Il se croyait dans un film celui-là ? Comme s'il allait accepter sans rien dire, c'était la vie réelle ici, tout ne marchait pas comme dans les films.

- Vous vous foutez de moi ! Vous êtes qui d'abord ? Pour qui travaillez-vous ? S'exclama-t-il en prenant l'homme par l'encolure de sa veste.

- Le prince veut seulement ce qui lui revient de droit.

- Oh et tous les moyens sont bon ? Minute, votre prince ça serait pas l'enflure qui s'en est pris à Momiji y'a deux semaines. Pas question que je laisse un mec comme lui me le prendre ! J'ai pas besoin de votre argent !

- C'est bien regrettable jeune homme. Nous avons pour ordre de vous empêcher de nuire au prince. Vous ne nous laissez pas le choix.

Les trois hommes l'encerclant se mirent en garde. Kyo n'allait pas baisser les bras, il était prêt à se battre contre trois adversaires même bien entrainés. Ce satané prince, s'il pensait pouvoir se débarrasser de lui de cette manière, il avait tore. Il ne se laisserait pas faire si facilement.

Dès les premiers coups, il sut que ce serait difficile. Mais pas question d'abandonner sans se défendre. Si au moins ils n'étaient pas trois contre un. Il avait déjà reçu quelques coups et son adversaire préparait un coup de pied. Kyo était concentré sur lui, il ne vit donc pas derrière lui un autre homme tenter de lui assener un coup en traitre. Il fut dès lors surpris de voir tomber un des hommes à côté de lui, inconscient. Visiblement, il n'était pas le seul à être surpris. Ces deux adversaires restant avaient laissés leur geste en suspend, permettant au roux de se retourner.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Dis pas que t'es pas content de me voir, minou.

- Pour une fois, je suis content de te voir Haru.

- Tu m'expliques ?

- Pas le temps. Je dois d'abord m'occuper d'eux, répondit le roux en se tournant vers ses adversaires qui étaient sortis de leur torpeur et qui se remettaient en garde.

- Un coup de main ne serait pas de refus.

- Je vois. Alors expédions ça.

Le combat reprit avec cette fois-ci des forces plus équilibrées. Seulement Kyo avait un mauvais pressentiment. Si ces gars le retenaient ici c'est que leur maitre devait tenter quelque chose avec Momiji, il en était sûr. Cette simple pensée le mit en fureur et avec un coup plus fort que les autres il repoussa son agresseur sur le mur où il se cogna la tête. Il se dépêcha de l'assommer, ne laissant pas passer cette chance.

- Je te laisse te charger du reste Haru, dit-il en s'lançant vers l'entrée du lycée.

- Ta princesse t'attend. Commence par les vestiaires de la salle de sport.

- Ok.

Hatsuharu se retourna vers son adversaire en craquant les jointures de ses doigts.

- A nous deux maintenant.

D'une main Alam retenait le torse de Momiji. Il avait réussi à lui attacher les mains avec sa cravate mais le blond restait très remuant, ne le laissant pas passer son coup de fil comme il le souhaitait. Il avait donc abandonner son téléphone en le balançant plus loin et s'amusait plutôt avec le corps alangui. De sa main libre, il dégrafa le pantalon du blond et le lui retira avec difficulté, entrainant le boxer avec lui.

- Oh, belle vue. Je me demande si cet idiot a pu lui aussi en profiter.

- Arrêtes ça Alam ! Relâche-moi.

- Aurais-tu oublié que j'obtiens tout ce que je désire. Pour le moment il s'agit de toi. Je te veux ici et maintenant.

D'un coup sec, il le saisit par les jambes et le retourna mettant bien en évidence son postérieur.

- Non ! Arrête… Kyo ! Kyo !

- Il ne viendra pas je te dis. Tu es à moi !

Sans ménagement il écarta ses fesses et y passa sa langue pour détendre son intimité. Elle était tellement serrée qu'il était impossible qu'elle ait servie récemment. Alors ils n'avaient pas étaient jusque là. Tant mieux, quelqu'un de vierge était une véritable bénédiction. Il ne pouvait rêver mieux pour épouse. Momiji était beau, gracieux et vierge qui plus est.

Dès qu'il sentit le muscle chaud et humide se mouvoir en lui Momiji se tendit et ses larmes déferlèrent sur ses joues. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'un prince s'abaisse à le lécher surtout à cet endroit précisément. Il n'avait pas le droit. Le seul qu'il accepterait là, c'était Kyo. Il devait l'arrêter. Bientôt ce serait trop tard et Alam commettrait l'irréparable. Kyo… pourquoi n'était-il pas là ?

- Kyo ! Tu as dis que tu me protégerais !

- Combien de fois…

- Momiji !

C'était lui ! Il était venu. Kyo, c'était Kyo !

- Kyo ! Cria Momiji n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

Il avait couru le plus vite possible, s'époumonant dans un sprint jusqu'à la salle de sport. Arrivé aux vestiaires, il cria le mon de son petit ami qui ne tarda pas à répondre lui signalant au passage sa position. Quand il le retrouva enfin Momiji était à quatre pattes par terre, le visage baigné de larmes. Il était déculotté et le prince le maintenait par les hanches. A cette vision il vit rouge.

- Tire tes sales pattes de Momiji ! Rugit-il en s'approchant rageusement.

Sans vraiment se presser et sentant le probable danger, Alam se releva dans un soupir. Il fallait qu'il arrive au moment où il allait enfin pouvoir obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait.

- Quel bande d'incapables, pesta-t-il en ramassant au passage son portable. Incapable s'arrêter un gamin.

- T'es un grand malade toi !

Kyo s'élança contre lui, le poing levé mais rata sa cible. Il était déjà bien fatigué par son précédant combat. Alam profita pour riposter et l'envoya valsé contre les casiers où il s'écrasa dans un bruit métallique. Il continua ensuite par une nuée de poing que Kyo ne put que partiellement éviter. Les coups volèrent vers lui à une vitesse folle. Ce prince de pacotille était d'un autre niveau que ces hommes de mains. Si seulement il n'était pas si fatigué, il pourrait parer et riposter. Mais ses côtes lui lançaient, sa mâchoire et ses membres le faisaient souffrir.

- Alors on fait moins le fier maintenant, ricana le prince.

Alors qu'il allait continuer le massacre, Momiji s'interposa.

- Qu'est-ce…

- Arrête ! Arrêta ça Alam. N'aggrave pas ton cas. Je ne t'aime pas et jamais je ne t'aimerais ! S'il te plait, arrête.

Quelque chose dans l'attitude du blond avait changé. Il se tenait bien droit, en barrage entre lui et Kyo. Dans ses yeux toute trace de peur avait disparu faisant place à une détermination sans faille. Lui qui quelques minutes plus tôt était paralysé, il se tenait maintenant face à lui, le défiant du regard de faire un pas, protégeant celui qu'il aimait.

A contre cœur le brun baissa sa garde. Il n'était pas du genre à abandonner mais là il n'avait plus qu'à se retirer s'il ne voulait pas passer pour un salaud fini. Le lien qui unissait ces deux là était solide. Le roux avait affronté ses hommes de main et lui avait tenu tête pour récupérer Momiji. Ce dernier le voyant en difficulté avait fait fi de sa peur et s'était interposé. Visiblement il n'arriverait pas à les séparer qu'importe les moyens qu'il emploierait. Son caprice venait de prendre fin, il allait devoir trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Dans un soupir il tourna les talons.

- Vous avez gagné, dit-il tranquillement avant de sortir.

Ses pas s'éloignèrent dans le couloir puis finirent par disparaitre.

* * *

A la prochaine !


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour tout le monde !

Eh voilà c'est la fin ! Eh oui, c'est malheureux mais il s'agit du dernier chapitre de cette fic. Jespère que vous l'aurez aimé jusqu'à la fin ^^. En tout cas j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire !

Ce dernier chapitre finit en beauté avec une beau lemon. D'ailleurs vous remarquerez que c'est plus long que d'habitude. Je n'ai pas voulu couper ce chapitre en deux, de toute manière je ne sais pas à quel moment j'aurais pu le faire. Enfin bref, voilà donc un cadeau qui tombe bien en cette veille de Saint-Valentin. Vous ne trouvez pas ?

Bon assez discuter. Profitez bien de votre lecture ^-^ !

Oh et Bonne Saint-Valentin à tout les amoureux !

* * *

Retrouver le bonheur

Chapitre 10 : Ensembles.

Toute la tension qu'il avait accumulée pendant qu'il entendait Kyo se faire frapper disparue au moment où Alam franchit la porte et à mesure que ses pas s'éloignaient. Ses jambes se transformèrent en coton et ne supportèrent plus son poids et il se retrouva à terre sur le sol froid du vestiaire. Ce qu'il avait eut peur ! Le prince avait complètement perdu les pédales. Il l'avait entravé, embrassé et allait le violer. Et puis Kyo était arrivé, débraillé, contusionné et des taches de sang souillant sa chemise blanche. C'est vrai Kyo ! Momiji se retourna vivement pour faire face à son petit ami. Celui-ci avait glissé au sol, le dos appuyé contre les casiers et tentait de retrouver son souffle. Ses jambes étaient légèrement repliées et il appuyait négligemment ses bras sur ses genoux.

- Kyo, l'appela-t-il doucement n'osant pas le toucher.

Ce dernier leva son regard vers lui et son expression s'éclaira. Quand il était entré tout à l'heure, la rage déformait ses traits. Maintenant il ne restait plus qu'une douce expression sur son visage. Il ouvrit les bras et Momiji compris l'invitation et s'y blottit. Kyo sentait la sueur et l'odeur acre du sang mélangé à son eau de toilette boisée, mais qu'importe, il s'y sentait bien. La tête dans le creux de son cou il respirait son odeur tout en entendant les battements de son cœur. Si au début il battait au rythme d'une mélodie effrénée, lentement il se calmait aidé certainement par les petites cajoleries qu'il lui procurait.

- Merci, murmura Momiji dans son cou. Tu as tenu ta promesse.

- Il s'en est fallu de peu, grogna le roux en plongeant sa main dans les mèches blondes. Et je me suis fait rétamer par ce salaud. Sur ce coup c'est toi qui m'as sauvé.

- Je tremblais pourtant de tout mes membres, rigola-t-il.

- Quand je pense qu'il était sur le point de…

Le torse de Kyo se tendit sous lui et Momiji déposa un baiser dans son cou pour le rassurer et lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien maintenant.

- Tu es arrivé à temps.

- Imagine que je sois arrivé cinq minutes plus tard.

Momiji s'écarta de son torse et brandit ses mains toujours attaché devant le nez de Kyo. Ce dernier ôta la cravate qui servait de lien et les fines mains du blond vinrent encadrer son visage écorché par endroit. Il déposa sur ses lèvres un chaste baiser.

- Mais tu es arrivé au bon moment. Tu m'as protégé.

- Tch, c'est toi qui m'as protégé au final, grogna-t-il de mauvaise foi.

Une fois encore Momiji déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Kyo. Il se releva ensuite dans le but de retrouver son boxer et son pantalon. Le roux rougit en se retrouvant face à la semi nudité de son compagnon. Dire que cet enfoiré avait pu voir cette partie si secrète de son anatomie qui ne peut être dévoilé à n'importe qui. Seul lui avait droit à ce privilège et il entendait bien que personne d'autre ne l'ait. D'une certaine manière Kyo se retrouvait en amant possessif et peut être un tantinet étouffant, mais qu'importe, ce qui était à lui personne ne pouvait se l'approprier sinon gare aux conséquences.

Alors que Momiji enfilait son sous-vêtement à quelques pas, un raclement de gorge le sortit de sa contemplation. Il leva la tête vers Haru qui était lui aussi appuyé contre les casiers appréciant le spectacle s'offrant sous ses yeux.

- Regarde pas ! S'insurgea Kyo en voulant lui filer un coup dans les jambes

Malheureusement, Haru était tout aussi agile que lui et l'évita sans problème.

- On dirait que tu t'es pris une bonne raclé mon minet.

- La ferme ! Et regarde pas je te dis !

Une fois présentable Momiji vint les rejoindre et se planta directement devant Haru qu'il avait entendu parler avec Kyo. Il l'examina attentivement. Lui aussi avait quelques contusions minimes au visage mais rien de bien sérieux. Il se doutait bien que son petit ami n'avait pas put venir dans un temps aussi court lui porter secours s'il était aux prises avec les gardes du corps d'Alam.

Kyo n'apprécia pas du tout la façon dont Momiji dévisageait le blanc. On aurait dit qu'il s'inquiétait plus pour Haru que pour lui. Aussi agrippa-t-il sa jambe pour le faire tomber sur lui, droit dans ses bras. Mauvaise idée en soi puisqu'il atterrit droit sur ses côtes dont il soupçonnait que quelques unes soient fracturées sinon fêlées, en ressentant la vive douleur que cette réception lui valut. Il avait le souffle coupé mais refusait de lâcher Momiji qui commençait à se débattre mollement.

- Ne fais pas l'imbécile dans ton état Kyo !

Le concerné resserra davantage l'étreinte n'accordant qu'une importance minime à la douleur que ce geste engendrait.

- C'est qu'il a la jalousie mal placée, dis donc, minauda Haru.

- La ferme !

Elever la voix ainsi lui valut une quinte de toux qui momentanément lui fit desserrer sa prise sur le corps du blond. Celui-ci en profita pour s'en extirper, le soulageant ainsi de son poids. Il scruta un instant l'air perplexe puis sortit son portable.

- Je vais appeler Hatori.

- Quoi ! Je préfère encore…

- Tu as besoin de soin, le coupa Momiji.

Le ton employé ne laissa aucun moyen de discussion possible. A l'instant même Momiji n'avait rien du gentil gamin habituel qui lui cassait les oreilles à longueur de temps mais ressemblait plus à un jeune homme de dix-huit ans calme et posé mais aussi un brun autoritaire. D'ailleurs il semblait trop calme considérant ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il s'attendait un peu à ce qu'il lui tombe dans les bras en pleurant. Certes, au début il tremblait contre lui mais maintenant il avait reprit un comportement trop normal pour que justement cela soit normal.

- Il arrive, dit-il en raccrochant sous le regard stupéfait de Kyo.

* * *

Couché dans son lit, Kyo pestait. Il était interdit de mouvement et devait rester tranquille, ne pas forcer. Trois chose qui, justement, il avait une sainte horreur de faire. Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis les événements du vestiaire. Grace aux antidouleurs, il pouvait respirer normalement, toute douleur étant endormie. Les coupures avaient cicatrisées et les bleus s'étaient estompés. Ne restaient plus que ses côtes. Il savait par expérience que cela prendrait encore un bout de temps.

Ce qui l'énervait le plus ce n'était pas tant sa mise au repos forcé mais bien le lieu de celui-ci. Pourquoi devait-il spécialement rester ICI ? Il n'aurait pas pu être soigné chez lui ? Il avait beau râler et s'insurger, il savait très bien que chez son maître il n'y aurait personne pour s'occuper de lui convenablement. Ils étaient tous trop occupés. La solution la plus adéquate, malheureusement pour lui, avait été de rester chez Shiguré où se dernier était toujours flanqué. En contrepartie des soins, il devait donc supporter la présence de son cousin et de ses multiples piques qu'il lançait à tout va.

Kyo se souvenait encore du regard grave d'Hatori quand il était venu le chercher dans les vestiaires ce jour-là. Il l'avait promptement dévisagé sans esquisser un mot avant de le soulever dans ses bras avec une facilité déconcertante. Certes, le médecin avait une large carrure, mais il était si mince qu'il ne l'imaginait pas doté d'une telle force. D'autant qu'il l'avait soulevé à bout de bras et sans aucune difficulté. Faisant fi de ses menaces, il l'avait amené directement chez Shiguré et constatant, après un examen approfondit, l'état de certaines de ses côtes, il l'avait empêché de rentrer chez son maître.

Il avait eu beau râler et menacer, le médecin n'avait rien voulu savoir. Dépité, Kyo s'était résigné et avait fini par relativiser, même si Shiguré était infernal. Heureusement, son petit ami était là pour faire disparaître, ou du moins atténuer son mal être. Il passait son temps à lui grogner dessus mais il s'en formalisait pas et continuait à sourire comme jamais. Les seuls moments où il se sentait vraiment seul était quand Momiji était en cours. Il ne comptait bien sûr pas la présence de son cousin aussi frappé qu'il l'était. Il avait cependant le mérite de le distraire de son ennui en le faisant tourner en bourrique. Un jour, il s'était même ramené avec pour tout vêtement une blouse blanche d'Hatori et des petites lunettes en demi-lunes lui trônant sur le nez. Ce jour-là, ignorant la douleur, il s'était mis debout pour le mettre dehors à coup de pied dans le derrière. Il avait eu bien mal par la suite mais n'avait rien regretté.

Contre toute attente, il avait aussi reçu des visites, dont il se serrait bien passé il va sans dire. La première de ces visites malvenue avait était celle d'Hatsuharu. Apparemment il n'était pas venu pour lui mais avait raccompagné Momiji et en avait profité pour passer faire un petit coucou, selon ses dires. Il n'avait pas beaucoup parlé et n'avait même presque pas fait attention à sa présence dans la pièce. Il se contentait de rester là, parfois bouquinant mollement au bureau. Kyo lui avait dit que si s'était pour faire ça, autant qu'il parte, mais il n'en avait rien fait. Momiji avait même du le retenir

quand Haru avait, malencontreusement bien sûr, frôler les fesses du blond quand celui-ci avait failli tomber en essayant d'attraper un cahier de partitions rangé sur la plus haute des étagères. Kyo avait vu rouge et il avait fallu un moment pour qu'il extériorise sa colère après que le lycéen soit parti. Il savait qu'il ne faisait ça que pour le faire sortir de ses gonds et il réussissait à chaque fois parfaitement.

Une autre fois c'était Yuki qui était passé ayant été informé par ses chers amis de la fac qu'il n'allait pas assister aux cours pendant un moment. De quoi ils se mêlaient ceux-là ? A cause d'eux il avait du supporter pendant des heures la présence du petit ami de son cousin qui était insatiable. Il parlait et parlait pour ne rien dire et faisait le pitre dès qu'il le pouvait. D'une certaine manière il ressemblait mentalement à Momiji, le côté mignon en moins. Il se demandait encore comment Yuki pouvait supporter un énergumène pareil. Il était un tantinet stupide et avec ses Yun-Yun par-ci et ses Yun-Yun par-là il en devenait dingue. Avant de partir Yuki s'était d'ailleurs excusé pendant que son petit ami sortait de la pièce lui disant que Kakeru considérait que faire le plus de bruit possible ne pouvait que faire du bien à un alité ne pouvant bouger. Peut-être était-ce sa vision des choses mais lui s'en serait bien passé.

- Comment va mon petit malade ! S'écria Shiguré en ouvrant la porte avec une telle force qu'elle alla s'écraser contre le mur.

- Jusqu'à maintenant ça allait, maugréa-t-il une veine battant sa tempe.

- C'est l'heure des médicaments !

Sa bonne humeur le mettait encore plus sur les nerfs. Kyo rêvait de lui faire ravaler ses sourires niais. Si au moins il pouvait être plus calme. Mais pour une raison qui lui était inconnue il prenait son rôle de garde-malade très au sérieux.

- Pourquoi t'es si content de t'occuper de moi ?

- Parce que tu es mon cher cousin.

- A d'autres. Tu es le plus égoïste de nous tous. C'est Hatori qui t'as demandé n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu as une bien piètre image de moi Kyo. Même s'il est vrai que j'ai droit à une petite récompense pour mes soins méticuleux.

- Je le savais, soupira le roux. Bon donne-moi ces fichues pilules et fiche le camp.

- Quel enfant difficile ! Je lui fais de bons petits plats et je m'occupe de lui comme une vraie mère poule et voilà comment je suis remercié.

Shiguré repartit après cette tirade mélodramatique, des larmes de crocodiles dans les yeux. Il ne cuisinait même pas, tous les plats venaient du traiteur ou de ce qu'Hatori préparait la veille.

Avec difficulté il se redressa en position assise et attrapa un bouquin. Une sélection de livres que Momiji avait choisis dans la bibliothèque de Shiguré. Il ne s'attendait à ne trouver que de la littérature érotique mais ce ne fut pas le cas. A sa grande stupéfaction il y avait des récits d'aventure et d'action, ce qu'il préférait aux mièvreries des histoires romantiques. Aux environs de quatre heures il fut à nouveau dérangé.

- Coucou, je suis rentré !

- J'ai remarqué, répondit-il avec mauvaise humeur.

- On dirait que Shiguré t'a encore embêté.

Momiji s'installa sur le bord du matelas et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Kyo. Il s'éloigna ensuite mais l'autre ne le laissa pas faire et le retint par la nuque pour ainsi approfondir l'échange. Il ne pouvait pas se contenter d'un simple frôlement de lèvre alors qu'il avait attendu ça depuis le matin. La langue du roux pénétra dans l'antre du blond pour s'amuser avec sa langue parfois sensuellement parfois bestialement laissant un Momiji haletant quand il cassa l'échange.

- Comment ça va ? Demanda-t-il une fois sa respiration calmée.

- M'ennuie. Vivement que je puisse bouger et rentrer chez moi.

Le sourire de Momiji se fana. C'est vrai qu'à un moment ou un autre il devrait rentrer. A dire vrai il espérait que ses côtes ne guérissent pas trop vite. La semaine qui venait de passer avait été merveilleuse, outrepassant la mauvaise humeur chronique de Kyo. Momiji adorait prendre soin de lui sans que celui-ci ne se plaigne. Le plus important c'est qu'il l'avait pour lui seul. Quand il ne serait plus là, il se retrouverait seul dans cette maison avec un couple d'amoureux. Pourrait-il le suivre chez son maitre ? Il leur préparerait des petits plats pour tous les deux. Seulement il voyait mal Hatori lui donner son accord. Et Kyo lui-même en serait-il heureux ? Momiji soupira de dépit, à quoi pensait-il ?

- Je peux jouer du violon ? Demanda-t-il en chassant ses pensées d'un coup de tête.

- Si tu veux.

Disparaissant le temps d'aller chercher l'instrument dans sa chambre, Momiji revint et se plaça devant la fenêtre, violon en main. Il entama de suite une douce et simple mélodie. Kyo se sentit immédiatement apaisé comme si toute sa colère était absorbée par les notes qui sortaient. Il était aussi excité. Momiji était vraiment magnifique. Il émanait de lui une sensualité dans sa façon de glisser son archet sur les cordes. Ses cheveux brillaient dans le soleil déclinant, vision onirique qui l'enchantait étrangement. Il n'était pourtant pas homme à s'émouvoir pour si peu, mais ses derniers temps il le trouvait plus étincelant que jamais. Rien que le regarder lui donnait l'envie de le prendre ici et maintenant malgré le fait qu'il pouvait à peine bouger. Cette pulsion se calma quand il eut l'idée de fermer les yeux pour savourer la musique. Il glissa ensuite vers un sommeil peuplé de têtes blondes.

* * *

Les semaines avaient vite défilées et maintenant Kyo était rétabli. Il se rendait maintenant normalement en cours mais logeait toujours chez Shiguré. Mais plus pour longtemps. Il allait enfin pouvoir rentrer chez lui même s'il avait finit par se réacclimater à son cousin. Il commençait d'ailleurs à rassembler ses affaires qui s'étaient accumulées ses derniers mois. Il enfournait un pantalon dans son sac quand Momiji entra par la porte restée ouverte. Ce dernier s'arrêta sur le seuil, le regard fixé sur le sac.

- Ben alors, tu entres ?

Une fois la porte fermée derrière lui, Momiji alla s'asseoir sur le lit le regardant plier ses vêtements méthodiquement. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard du mouvement de ses bras. Kyo parlait depuis deux-trois jours de rentrer chez lui. Il ne pouvait pas l'en empêcher puisque c'est qu'il voulait. Même si lui aimait l'avoir à ses côtés. D'autant qu'ils avaient pour eux seuls tout le premier étage, Hatori et Shiguré logeant dans la chambre du rez-de-chaussée.

- J'ai entendu dire que ce prince de pacotille avait changé de lycée finalement.

- Hum, il est parti hier. Il parait qu'il aurait trouvé le garçon idéal pour être sa femme. À la fin de l'année il devrait l'emmener dans son pays pour l'épouser.

- Il nous aura bien emmerdé celui-là. Enfin je ne suis pas mécontent qu'il soit parti. Aucun risque qu'il s'interresse de nouveau à toi.

- Hum.

- Et je ne suis pas non plus mécontent de partir d'ici.

Ne l'entendant pas répondre Kyo se tourna vers le blond qui avait la tête basse. Il s'approcha, curieux de cette réaction, et lui releva la tête d'une pression sous le menton. Il découvrit des perles cristallines qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux sans pour autant vouloir couler.

- Que se passe-t-il ? J'ai dit une connerie ?

Momiji secoua la tête dans un mouvement de négation, chassant ses larmes d'un revers de manche.

- C'est triste. J'aimais bien t'avoir près de moi, m'occuper de toi. C'est juste que… je voudrais que tu restes.

Voilà donc quel était le problème. Et lui qui n'arrêtait pas d'en parler depuis des jours. Quels sentiments avaient pu ressentir Momiji ? D'autant qu'il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il s'était rapproché de son petit ami grâce à ses blessures. Mais, cette maison était chargée de trop de souvenirs qui lui pesaient sur les épaules. La solution serait d'emmener Momiji avec lui chez son maitre qui l'accueillerait à bras ouverts, il le savait. Hatori jouait cependant à la perfection le rôle du grand frère protecteur.

- Eh, on va juste en revenir à la situation d'avant, dit Kyo en prenant son visage triste en coupe.

Même s'il voyait en ce moment le sourire de son cousin, celui-ci avait un arrière gout d'amertume. A genoux devant lui, il se fraya une place entre ses jambes pour se rapprocher et pouvoir l'embrasser. Il posa délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes et l'embrassa tendrement. Le sentant passer ses bras derrière sa nuque le collant étroitement à son corps, le roux s'enhardit et approfondit l'échange. Bientôt ils se retrouvèrent étendus sur le lit partageant une étroite étreinte. Momiji sentait les lèvres et la langue de Kyo dans son cou, alors que ses mains lui caressaient le torse. Ses doigts se faufilèrent entre les boutons de sa chemise les faisant sauter un à un, dévoilant sa peau d'albâtre. Le roux se redressa sur les coudes pour admirer son torse fin se soulever au rythme d'une respiration saccadée.

Attiré par un bouton de chair qui frétillait sous son nez il le titilla du bout de la langue avant de le suçoter pleinement faisant naitre un long frisson de plaisir chez son homologue. Ses mains se plantèrent sur ses fesses les malaxant lascivement. Kyo traça un chemin de feu jusqu'à son nombril où il s'amusa à faire pénétrer sa langue. Cela avait l'air de plaire à Momiji qui se tortillait sous lui et soudain un rire léger le fit relever la tête.

- Tu me chatouilles, se plaignît Momiji avec amusement.

- Oh, zone sensible.

Une lueur taquine s'alluma dans son regard alors qu'il replongeait sur son ventre. Pendant les minutes qui suivirent Momiji se tordit nerveusement sous lui, le corps tressautant de plaisir. Kyo ne consentit à s'arrêter que quand le blond faillit s'étrangler. Il revint prendre sa bouche pour un autre baiser savourant son gout de fruit sucré. Sa main descendit entre leur deux corps le long de son torse à découvert pour en repousser les pans de la chemise ouverte préalablement. Kyo embrassa l'épaule mise à nue faisant glisser le tissu le long du bras. Il exerça la même action sur l'autre épaule puis se débarrassa de la chemise, l'envoyant aveuglément plus loin où elle tomba mollement. Au passage il s'attaqua au pantalon histoire d'en finir au plus vite avec l'effeuillage de son corps. Emportant dans son sillage le sous-vêtement, la virilité à demi dressé du blond se présenta à lui.

Momiji sursauta quand il sentit le souffle chaud de Kyo sur cette partie de son anatomie. Il lâcha un gémissement au moment où il l'englobait complètement. S'agrippant aux draps, il savoura le vif mouvement de pompe qui était exercé sur sa peau brulante. Dès le départ il le suçait trop fort et trop vite pour qu'il tienne suffisamment longtemps. Le plaisir intense montait en lui à une cadence infernale, si bien qu'il jouit sans s'en rendre compte.

- Tu… Tu y as… été trop… fort…, se justifia-t-il difficilement entre deux halètements.

Kyo ricana un peu, ça n'avait vraiment pas été long. Il devait bien concéder qu'il était excité comme une puce et qu'il avait de ce fait précipité les choses. A son tour il sursauta quand, perdu dans ses pensées, il sentit les mains moites du blond sur son torse. La douce caresse lui fit fermer les yeux savourant pleinement cette sensation.

- Moi aussi…, chuchota Momiji. Moi aussi je veux le faire…

Sans trop comprendre comment Kyo se retrouva dos au matelas Momiji le surplombant. Il pouvait distinguer dans la pénombre croissante de la pièce ses joues échaudées. Quelle vision, ce corps nu juste au dessus du sien. Alors que celui-ci semblait se demander comment procéder, il passa ses mains sur le torse humide, les faisant glisser jusqu'aux jambes dans un soucie de décontraction. Il sentait la peau frémir sous son passage.

Bien que le roux l'ait déjà fait à plusieurs reprises, Momiji ne savait concrètement pas comment procéder. Il voulait bien sûr lui donner du plaisir, mais maintenant qu'il était à quatre pattes sur lui, il était perdu. Bon d'abord, le déshabiller. Il se saisit donc du rebord du tee-shirt et le releva, dévoilant le torse musclé et bronzé. Pour l'aider Kyo s'était relevé à moitié permettant de retirer plus facilement le vêtement.

Les lèvres de Momiji se posèrent sur son cou et descendirent le long de l'épaule avant de venir sur le torse, butinant la peau de très légers baisers. Kyo sentait sa peau se transformer en chair de poule sous chacun de ses baisers papillon. Arrivé aux tétons le jeune homme les embrassa puis les téta chacun leur tour. Déjà la respiration du roux s'accélérait signe qu'il prenait du plaisir. Rassuré, Momiji continua sur sa lancée. Sa langue s'amusa sur les pectoraux, glissant sensuellement sur la peau tannée. Il frôla juste les côtes sensibles du bout des doigts provoquant une multitude de petits frissons chez son partenaire.

Un obstacle de tissu se dressa bientôt sur son chemin. De manière maladroite, il fit sauter le bouton de cuivre et défit la braguette pour abaisser le pantalon large qui glissa tout seul le long des jambes fermes. Il était arrivé à mi chemin quand ses yeux tombèrent sur la protubérance déformant visiblement le boxer. Une appréhension le gagna. Il était gêné de se retrouver face à la nudité de son compagnon. Il n'avait jamais vu autre corps nu que le sien. Il savait que le corps de Kyo était ferme et bien sculpté, une large musculature se devinait sous ses vêtements. Mais il n'avait guère vu plus que son torse dévoilé, alors le voir entièrement nu et excité qui plus est…

Patiemment Kyo attendait que Momiji continu. Le blond était vraiment mignon, excédé de la sorte. Il fixait avec étonnement la bosse dans son sous-vêtement. Il ne le pensait pas si naïf ni si novice en relation sexuelle. Ce n'était pas plus mal, il serait le seul et unique à posséder son corps. Une fierté s'immisça en lui à cette pensée. Il serait le seul à profiter de la joie de se mouvoir dans ce corps en ce moment tellement désirable. Mais toute fierté mise à part, il serait temps qu'il le libère, il commençait à vraiment se sentir à l'étroit et son regard fixé sur lui ne faisait rien pour arranger son état.

- Stresse pas, dit-il finalement. Fais seulement comme tu le sens.

Comme il le sentait ? Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Prenant une grande inspiration Momiji attrapa gauchement l'élastique du boxer et l'abaissa d'un mouvement vif. Il ouvrit de grands yeux face à cette hampe de deux fois sa grosseur et turgescente. Se rappelant des mouvements de Kyo, il saisit la colonne de chair échaudée dans sa main. Un long frisson parcouru le corps allongé, la main semblait presque froide à son contact.

Momiji exerça un lent mouvement de va et vient au rythme des soupirs d'aise qu'il entendait. Ensuite il prit du bout des lèvres le gland en bouche. Se ne furent plus des soupirs mais des gémissements rauques qu'il entendit alors que sa langue titillait le membre sensible. Enhardi, Momiji happa aussi loin qu'il le put le membre gonflé du roux et commença à le faire coulisser dans sa bouche. Ses mouvements étaient saccadés et maladroits, ce qui prouvait qu'il le faisait pour la première fois. Il n'avait aucune expérience pour prodiguer du plaisir avec sa langue mais il y mettait tellement d'ardeur et de bonne volonté que Kyo en était touché et d'autant plus excité. Il le saisit par les épaules et le força à s'arrêter.

- Je… désolé ! Je ne suis pas doué, se lamenta le blond.

Il avait mal comprit le geste. Kyo l'attira donc à lui, l'allongeant complètement sur son corps pour lui lécher l'oreille.

- Si tu continues… je ne jure plus de rien, murmura-t-il.

Le cœur de Momiji battait furieusement dans sa poitrine. Malgré le fait qu'il soit si peu doué Kyo ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Il pouvait même sentir son sexe dur contre le sien. Il cria presque quand le roux, d'une ondulation du bassin, écrasa sa virilité contre la sienne. Ce contact finit de raviver sa flamme et sa hampe se releva une seconde fois, le sang affluant en masse dans cette partie de son anatomie.

Il haletait dans son cou, son souffle humide caressant sa peau. Continuant d'onduler furieusement son bassin, Kyo lécha soigneusement trois de ses doigts, tandis que de l'autre main il trifouillait dans les épis d'or. Quand il les jugea assez humide, sa main glissa vers l'intimité encore inviolée. Il ne perdit pas de temps pour faire pénétrer le premier doigt. Ne s'y attendant pas, Momiji se crispas dans un crie de douleur. Dans un mouvement de réconfort Kyo lui caressa le dos dessinant des arabesques du plat de la main. Il attendit dans cette position le temps que le blond se calme un peu puis quand se fut le cas, il ressortit son doigt pour le faire pénétrer à nouveau le plus doucement possible.

Cette présence en lui était vraiment étrange, mais pour une raison obscure, aussi anormal que ce geste puisse paraitre il commençait à en ressentir un certain plaisir. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans les épaules de Kyo quand celui-ci fit entrer non pas un mais deux doigts supplémentaires en lui. C'était tellement douloureux que le souffle lui en était coupé et que ses larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Mais il ne devait pas montrer sa faiblesse, voilà pourquoi il s'évertua à nicher sa tête dans le creux du cou du Kyo.

Kyo sentit à peine la douleur des griffures sur son épaule, attentif à la moindre réaction du corps de Momiji. Il se doutait que c'était douloureux et il pouvait sentir ses hoquets dans son cou signe qu'effectivement ce traitement lui faisait mal. Il sentait d'ailleurs des gouttes humides couler sur sa peau et venir irriter ses plaies. Mais qu'importe, pour le moment tout ce qui comptait c'était de le préparer à son intrusion. Momiji c'était cambré un peu plus pour échapper à ce mauvais traitement mais avait par la même accentuer la pression sur leurs sexes. Faisant fi de son désir brulant Kyo se remit à onduler du bassin faisant naitre de nouvelles vagues de plaisir pour lui et surtout pour Momiji qui sentit a peine qu'il faisait pénétrer plus profondément ses trois doigts.

Il eu enfin la satisfaction d'entendre les premiers gémissements de plaisir du blond alors qu'il coulissait en lui avec ses doigts alternant parfois avec des mouvements de ciseaux pour élargir l'anneau de chair. Son pénis arrivait presque à sa limite mais il continuait de se frotter frénétiquement contre Momiji pour détourner son attention et le préparer au mieux. Dans cette position il pouvait sentir tous les petits tremblements de son corps et avoir une acoustique extraordinaire des sons qui sortaient de sa gorge. Alors qu'il enfonçait encore plus profondément ses doigts en lui, Momiji se cambra violement dans un crie de plaisir. Il s'était relevé précipitamment s'empalant un peu plus de lui-même. Les yeux rendus flou par le plaisir et le corps tendu. Kyo sourit triomphalement, il venait de trouver le point sensible. Il le toucha encore plusieurs fois, profitant de la vision idyllique de de son corps dans la jouissance. Car oui, Momiji venait à l'instant de se libérer en quelques jets brulants par la simple pression de ses doigts en lui.

Avant même que celui-ci puisse se laisser retomber sur lui, Kyo inversa brutalement leur position. Il s'empara des jambes d'albâtre et les écarta. Quelle vision imprenable sur son corps. Une excitante couleur vermeille tapissait les joues de Momiji, ses yeux étaient si sombres qu'il paraissait presque noirs et son intimité, elle frétillait du dernier traitement qu'elle avait reçue, du liquide séminal provenant de sa dernière jouissance venait lentement la maculer. Le blond semblait complètement sur une autre planète encore perdu dans un plaisir sans nom post orgasmique.

Le souffle court et ne pouvant résister plus longtemps à cette vision stimulante Kyo se plaça à l'entrée de son intimité.

- J'y vais, dit-il d'une voix rauque s'enfonçant d'une seule poussée bestiale en lui.

Le corps du blond se tendit sous l'intrusion beaucoup plus conséquente. Il avait fermé les yeux pour ne pas pleurer mais ses larmes débordaient et il les sentaient serpenter sur ses joues. Son souffle était coupé par la douleur intense qui avait vite fait de le sortir de ses limbes post orgasmiques. C'était vraiment trop douloureux ! C'était trois fois plus gros que tout à l'heure. Il sentait que son anneau chair lui tirailler et lui bruler alors que l'intrusion en lui l'élargissait d'un seul coup. Le corps tremblant et peinant à reprendre son souffle Momiji se perdait dans la douleur et la peur jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une main moite sur son torse tout aussi humide.

- Momiji… calme-toi. Respire.

Il n'avait pas conscience qu'il avait retenu sa respiration. Aussi se fut avec délivrance qu'il reprit une goulée d'air. Ça aurait été trop demandé que la douleur s'amenuise, ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas, au contraire, elle avait même tendance à croitre à chaque fois qu'il respirait. Il sentit Kyo relâcher ses jambes qu'il tenait toujours. Allait-il déjà bouger ? Non, il ne le supporterait pas, il allait mourir !

- Regarde-moi. Allez Momiji regarde-moi.

Il n'avait ni la force ni l'envie de le faire. Il avait trop mal.

- Regarde-moi. Ouvre les yeux.

Sa voix lui paraissait soudainement plus proche. Lentement il se décida à ouvrir les paupières et distingua les yeux rubis de Kyo juste au dessus de lui. Une lueur inquiète les animait, mais un sourire doux ourlait ses lèvres.

- Je suis désolé mais essais de supporter la douleur, dit-il doucement en déposant de petits baisers sur son visage.

Momiji pouvait sentir sa main lui caresser le cou alors que l'autre le surélevait pour ne pas l'écraser de son poids. Il s'accrocha à cette main comme à une bouée le maintenant hors de l'eau. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles il l'embrassa, le caressa, lui suça la peau. Toutes ses attentions détendirent Momiji qui sentait le désir refluer en lui aussi surement que sa hampe se dressait. Voyant cela et après un regard affirmatif des prunelles chocolat Kyo amorça enfin un mouvement libérateur. Il avait réussi à faire taire son désir dans le seul but de ne pas blesser Momiji. Il se retira aussi précautionneusement que possible pour revenir pareillement. Le frottement de son sexe sur les parois chaudes et si serrées le firent frissonner. Progressivement, il accéléra la cadence sous le gémissement croissant de son cousin. Celui-ci se cramponna d'ailleurs à ses épaules pour venir lui mordiller l'oreille.

- Vite… plus vite… !

Heureux de cette demande, il plaqua Momiji au matelas et suréleva son bassin d'une pression de la main sur ses reins. Reposant le haut de son corps sur celui du blond il le pénétra avec force et plus profondément encore, imprimant un rythme soutenu. Le blond le serra plus étroitement dans ses bras, ne retenant aucun de ses cries de plaisir. Quand Kyo percuta sa prostate de plein fouet, des taches blanches dansèrent devant ses yeux. Il n'avait encore jamais ressenti un plaisir aussi intense qui lui faisant ainsi perdre toute sensation de la réalité. Il ne sentait que le plaisir qui montait en lui inexorablement pour le ravir toujours un peu plus.

Entre ses coups buttoirs, Kyo attrapa difficilement la verge au grade à vous de Momiji et y imprima le même mouvement infernal. Il avait atteint ses limites et il sentait que le blond aussi n'allait pas tarder à exploser. D'ailleurs c'est-ce qu'il fit pour la troisième fois dans un crie extrêmement érotique, son corps convulsant nerveusement. Lui-même arriva au sommet du plaisir, vaincu par la vision du corps de son amant tendu par le plaisir suprême. Il se libéra dans son antre avant de s'écrouler sans ménagement sur lui.

Il resta un long moment dans cette position, reprenant une respiration normale. Quand il consentit enfin à bouger et se retirer, il remarqua que Momiji somnolait déjà. Il s'allongea à ses côtés et son amant changea de positon pour se mettre sur le flan et trouver le sommeil. Riant sous cape de la situation, Kyo se colla à lui et l'entoura de ses bras. Il respira son odeur aigre d'après l'effort avant de tomber lui aussi dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Le soleil brillait et lui tapait sur le visage quand il se réveilla. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas fermé les rideaux hier soir ? Fatigué, Kyo ouvrit un œil puis le referma aussi sec. Il y avait vraiment été fort la veille. Il était tout courbaturé par ses efforts avec le blond. Tiens d'ailleurs… et Momiji ? Ouvrant complètement les yeux il ne put que constater son absence. Où était-il passé ? Il n'était pourtant que six heure trente. Sortant du lit et enfilant vite fait son pantalon, il sortit. Une odeur de pain grillé flottait dans l'air qui le mena directement à la cuisine. C'est là qu'il retrouva Momiji devant les fourneaux, vêtu simplement de l'une de ses chemises qu'il avait du piqué en douce dans son armoire. Elle était d'ailleurs trop large pour lui et lui arrivait au dessus du genou. Il sourit en voyant que ses cheveux étaient en pétard.

- On ne devrait pas faire la grasse mâtiné le lendemain de la première fois ? Demanda-t-il depuis le chambranle de la porte où il s'était appuyé pour le regarder.

Quand il se retourna pour lui faire face, la pierre de sa boucle d'oreille jumelle de la sienne brilla. Tout comme son sourire éblouissant.

- Kyo ! Dit-il une spatule à la main. Je n'arrivais plus à dormir. J'avais trop faim ! Comme on à rien manger hier soir…

C'est vrai qu'après leur exercice dans le lit ils s'étaient tout de suite endormis sautant ainsi le repas. Son estomac lui rappela d'ailleurs par un sourd grondement combien il était mécontent d'avoir été oublié la veille.

- Besoin d'aide ? Demanda-t-il en se postant derrière lui et l'enlaçant.

- Non, tout est déjà prêt.

C'est vrai que la table était parfaitement dressée pour quatre personnes. Tout y était : assiettes, couverts, verres, jus de fruit, pain grillé, petits pains, confiture etc. Du café passait déjà dans le filtre pour Hatori, le thé de Shiguré infusait et son lait l'attendait sagement sur la table. Dans la poêle Momiji s'évertuait à faire des œufs brouillés.

- Tu es bon à marier, rigola Kyo en lui embrassant la tempe.

- Tu crois ? Répondit le blond dans un large sourire. Pour le moment va t'asseoir, les œufs sont bientôt prêt.

Kyo s'éloigna pour admirer sa fine stature. Ses jambes blanches et galbées ressortaient plus encore avec la chemise bordeaux qu'il portait. Il lui proposerait certainement de prendre sa douche avec lui tout à l'heure. Il ne pourrait plus se séparer de lui ne serait-ce qu'une minute.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si je te demandais de vivre avec moi ?

Momiji laissa tomber sa spatule avant de se retourner promptement.

- Tu es sérieux ?

- Bien sûr.

- Oh Kyo !

Momiji vint se jeter à son cou et noua ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il l'embrassa brièvement sur tout le visage avant de poser ses lèvres sur sa bouche entrouverte.

- Oui, oui, oui ! Je veux vivre avec toi !

- On en reparlera quand tu auras fini le lycée, fit la voix d'Hatori qui apparu sur le seuil de la porte encore vêtu de son pyjama.

- Ça sent le brulé, rajouta Shiguré en remuant le bout de son nez.

Il arrivait derrière le médecin lui aussi encore dans son kimono de nuit.

- Les œufs ! S'écria Momiji en l'élançant vers la cuisinière.

- On dirait que vous vous êtes bien amusés hier, minauda Shiguré en les regardant tour à tour.

Prenant conscience de la tenue de Momiji, Kyo se plaça dans leur champ de vision le cachant à la vue.

- Et alors, c'est interdit ?

- Faites un peu moins de bruit la prochaine fois, dit simplement Hatori.

- Qui aurait cru que tu puisses faire ainsi crier notre petit ange, rigola Shiguré.

- Ça te regarde pas ! T'avais qu'à pas écouter si t'es pas contant !

Il lui lança un regard noir avant de fixer son attention sur le médecin.

- T'es sérieux Hatori. Tu veux bien qu'on vive ensemble Momiji et moi ?

Hatori le dévisagea un instant avant de soupirer.

- J'y réfléchirais. Mais pas avant qu'il ait fini le lycée.

Ce n'était pas gagné, mais au moins il n'avait pas refusé tout net.

- Le petit déjeuné est prêt ! Cria Momiji.

Tout trois se dirigèrent vers la table où un somptueux petit déjeuné les attendait.

* * *

Et voilà, je vous dis à bientôt dans une autre fic peut-être ! ^-^


End file.
